Iron Maid
by Kandai
Summary: Semi-Univers Alternatif. Rule!63. Mais ce que les légendes oublient, c'est qu'avant d'être Jedi, elle avait aussi été une femme qui pouvait rire, pleurer et même tomber amoureuse. On dit juste qu'avant d'être la Vierge de fer, elle s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi. Three-Shot.
1. Partie I

**Titre** : Destins  
**Taille** : 9.539  
**Base** : Star Wars : Jedi Apprentice, Jedi Quest. Star Wars : La Menace Fantôme, L'attaque des Clones.  
**Genre** : Angst, Romance  
**Crédits** : George Lucas, Lucasfilm Inc., Lucasfilm Animation, les auteurs respectifs de Jedi Apprentice et Jedi Quest.  
**Auteur** : Kandai  
**Rating** : M  
**Couples** : Majoritairement Anakin/fem!Obi-Wan.  
**Avertissements** : Semi-Univers Alternatif. Genderswap. Multiples pairings abordés et relations homosexuelles féminines assumées (femslash). Vagues allusions sexuelles, rien de graphique. Violence générale. Spoilers de la série livresque Jedi Apprentice et de la série Jedi Quest.

**Résumé** : Mais ce que les légendes oublient, c'est qu'avant d'être Jedi, elle avait aussi été une femme qui pouvait rire, pleurer et même tomber amoureuse. On dit juste qu'avant, elle s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Note** : Bon, c'est fait, c'est posté. Ce truc est tellement expérimental, bizarre, étrange que j'ai cogité trois siècles avant de me décider à enfin poster ça.. Vous l'avez lu dans le résumé, je suppose, ceci est un GENDERSWAP - ce qui implique que je fais délibérément changer un personnage de sexe. Ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, j'en sais strictement rien et je me porte mieux sans savoir, croyez-moi.. Presque tous les évènements repris dans ce three-shot sont conformes aux canons dont je m'inspire et peuvent tous être retrouvés sur la page correspondante de la " Wookiepedia ", le wiki très complet de Star Wars. Les avertissements sont nombreux, j'ai peut-être exagéré mais au moins, vous êtes prévenus. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise tout de même, bonne lecture à tous et que la Force soit avec vous ! :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

**Iron Maid**

* * *

— Première partie —

Destins

* * *

1.

Le nouveau-né, arraché depuis peu au ventre chaud de sa mère, pousse un cri bref mais si puissant que tous les murs du Centre médical semblent trembler alors qu'il résonne dans la chambre aseptisée. Ses parents ont peu d'espoir de voir l'enfant vivre une saison entière : les complications survenues durant la grossesse et les premières informations que leur donne la voix monocorde des droïdes qui ont assisté l'accouchement présagent un funeste destin pour cette nouvelle vie. La mère regarde avec tristesse la petite figure pâle qui repose mollement dans ses bras, trop faible pour téter et pas assez pour gémir. Le père fixe sa femme puis le nourrisson d'un air épuisé. Il ne l'admettra pas à voix haute mais avec ses parents malades à charge qui l'attendent à la maison et la santé déjà mise à mal par cette grossesse épuisante de son épouse, cette petite vie qu'il va falloir nourrir et soigner tombe mal. Son regard perclus de fatigue erre sur les résultats d'une première batterie de tests. Parmi les chiffres sans fin qui se succèdent sur le fichier numérique, une série de numéros auxquels il ne comprend rien mais commentés de quelques remarques lapidaires le fait hausser les sourcils de surprise.

Sa fille nouvellement venue au monde est sensible à la Force.

Son destin semble presque scellé, à cet instant.

2.

Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quelques mois quand son père l'amène au Temple Jedi, sur Coruscant. Quelques explications, formules de politesse et dernières embrassades plus tard, un Chevalier arrache délicatement la nouvelle arrivée des mains calleuses de son géniteur et la transporte avec célérité jusqu'à la Crèche où la petite sera mêlée aux autres nourrissons sensibles à la Force que leur parents ont amenés voire abandonnés sur le parvis du Temple – et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la pratique n'est pas si courante.

Pas une fois durant ses premiers jours parmi les Jedi, la petite fille ne pleure ou ne gémit. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle est parmi ses pairs elle est parmi la Force et cette dernière l'accueille comme une mère enveloppant son enfant avec un inconditionnel sentiment d'amour et de protection.

Ses yeux sont d'une couleur incertaine, entre le gris, le bleu et quelques teintes de vert. Ses cheveux sont foncés, son rire est clair, son visage rond et son corps en pleine croissance un peu chétif. Le Maître en charge des nourrissons sourit, émerveillée. La Force de joie autour de la nouvelle venue nul doute que cette petite est destinée à de grands accomplissements.

Elle s'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle est fille de la Force.

Et elle sera Jedi.

3.

A cinq ans et demi, Obi a peur du noir et des monstres sous son lit. Cela fait bien rire Bruck Chun, un Initié légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, qui la traite de bébé à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Ses amis Initiés la défendent comme ils le peuvent, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de leurs tuteurs, mais il n'empêche que les mots de Bruck lui donnent tout de même envie de pleurer. Alors, quand personne ne la regarde, elle s'échappe dans les jardins et sanglote un peu, parce qu'elle a peur dans le noir et que les Jedi n'ont pas peur du noir.

Une fois, après avoir pleuré tout son soûl parce que Bruck lui a chanté dans les oreilles toute la journée qu'elle ne sera jamais un Jedi parce qu'elle n'est qu'une trouillarde, elle croise Maître Yoda dans les jardins. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le saluer avec tout le respect que doit une Initiée à un Maître, ce dernier sursaute devant un énorme mille-pattes qui fait paresseusement son chemin sur l'herbe courte et pousse un petit cri en s'éloignant en direction de la fillette. Témoin du spectacle pour le moins insolite, elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles quand le petit Maître, sa contenance toute retrouvée, s'adresse à elle :

— Moins de bien de moi penserais-tu, Initiée Kenobi, si effrayé par le mille-pattes, je te dis que j'étais ?

Obi-Wan va répondre que non, qu'il reste le grand Maître Yoda que tout le monde respecte et admire dans l'Ordre, quand elle comprend le message. Avec un air décidément satisfait, Yoda lui tapote affectueusement le genou de sa canne avant de s'éloigner lentement, laissant derrière lui une Initiée rougissante de honte, de confusion et de joie.

A cinq ans et demi, Obi-Wan a toujours un peu peur du noir. Mais elle n'a plus peur de ne pas devenir Jedi.

4.

Elle a des amis, des vrais, qui jouent avec elle quand leur temps libre le leur permet, qui l'aident quand Bruck décide de l'embêter, de l'appeler « Obébé-Wan » ou « Bibi la bébête », de lui tirer les cheveux ou de la pousser par terre, qui se retrouvent en cachette dans les jardins pour discuter de leurs rêves, du Maître qu'ils auront quand ils seront enfin choisis comme Padawan, des aventures et des planètes qu'ils verront en allant sauver la galaxie. La Force les entoure et illumine leurs sourires encore innocents des difficultés à venir.

Ensemble, ils ont juré de devenir des Jedi accomplis, de mettre leurs pouvoirs au service de l'Ordre et du bien de la galaxie. Ensemble, ils ont prêté serment, sur la Force qui vit en eux et sur leur amitié qu'ils jurent indéfectible.

Bant et Garen et Reeft. Et Siri.

Obi-Wan sait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle chérira toujours ces noms.

5.

Dans son rêve, le feu est partout.

Elle suffoque sous la chaleur atroce, sous l'inflexion du soufre qui lui brûle les poumons et elle ne peut empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, tellement ceux-ci piquent de l'abondance de fumées toxiques et d'air sec. Elle ne reconnaît pas son corps : il lui paraît lourd, presque pataud et elle a du mal à se mouvoir. Sa vision se brouille progressivement et elle ne voit plus que deux yeux jaunâtres, brûlant de haine, qui la fixent dans une promesse sinistre et la voix déchirée d'une femme malheureuse résonne à ses oreilles :

— Tu devais sauver la Force, pas la condamner à la nuit !

Des mots de haine tourbillonnent dans la cendre qui tombe du ciel et de nouveau, une femme hurle au centre de l'Enfer :

— Je t'aimais !

Un cri strident lui répond et Obi-Wan met un moment à réaliser que c'est le sien.

6.

A douze ans, en sortant d'un cours, une douleur fait soudain irruption dans son bas-ventre et elle se retrouve, dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter les contractions soudaines, à presser ses mains contre son abdomen qui, sous l'impulsion d'une mécanique à qui il est le seul à obéir, vient de se mettre en marche. Un instant, elle s'inquiète de sa santé et elle est presque prête à aller d'elle-même jusqu'à l'Aile médicale, même si elle déteste l'endroit.

C'est en voyant le sang qui s'écoule paresseusement de ses cuisses qu'elle finit par comprendre ce qui se passe et c'est rouge de honte et d'enthousiasme mêlés qu'elle court jusque l'Aile médicale pour savoir où et comment se procurer de quoi éponger ce premier sang. Cette réalité la chamboule, plus que la perspective de devenir Padawan dans l'année.

Son enfance est finie.

7.

Obi-Wan va avoir treize ans et sa dernière chance de devenir un Jedi assiste à un tournoi amical entre Initiés. Elle est la meilleure de sa classe au sabre laser et son professeur a même insisté pour qu'elle pratique des exercices d'un niveau plus élevé cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

De fait, elle affronte Bruck Chun sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Son pair se trouve tout aussi désespéré qu'elle, car la date de son treizième anniversaire se rapproche tout aussi dangereusement, et c'est avec une férocité aussi ancienne que leurs querelles que les deux Initiés se disputent officieusement le titre de Padawan, le droit d'être Jedi.

Obi-Wan remporte le match mais Bruck se montre mauvais perdant et la provoque, laissant leurs tempéraments prendre le meilleur d'eux-mêmes alors qu'ils combattent de nouveau, avec colère et rancœur.

Son adversaire vaincu, elle tourne un regard rempli d'espoir vers Maître Qui-Gon Jinn mais ce dernier a déjà disparu.

8.

— Je ne te prendrais pas comme Apprentie, Initiée Kenobi.

Son cœur se ferme soudain et son esprit crie de douleur sous le rejet aussi brutal mais elle se force à rester stoïque sous les yeux impénétrables de Qui-Gon Jinn. Montrer sa douleur ne l'amènera à rien.

— J'aurais treize ans dans quelques semaines, Maître Jinn. Vous êtes ma dernière chance de devenir Chevalier Jedi.

Sa voix se casse sur les deux derniers mots et elle baisse la tête, comme si elle avait honte d'en être réduite à supplier cet homme pour qu'il la prenne comme Padawan, pour qu'il l'assiste dans la réalisation de son rêve de toujours.

— Je sais. Mais je ne choisirais pas quelqu'un avec un tempérament aussi prompt à s'enflammer. La colère est l'un des nombreux chemins qui mènent au Côté Obscur.

La jeune adolescente se sent presque insultée sous l'insinuation mais elle se retient de crier sa peine, sa colère, la honte qu'elle ressent à ce moment même. Mieux vaut ne pas lui donner raison. Mieux vaut se taire et attendre.

Attendre et espérer, c'est désormais tout ce qui lui reste.

— Je ne trahirais pas, promet-elle avec simplicité, avant de tourner les talons.

9.

Après le rejet de Jinn, le Conseil l'envoie sur Bandomeer rejoindre les Corps d'Agriculture sans un mot de gentillesse ni de compassion.

Obi-Wan voudrait les détester tous pour briser ses rêves aussi facilement. Elle voudrait détester Bruck pour l'avoir provoquée, ses amis pour s'être trouvé un Maître, Qui-Gon Jinn pour l'avoir soupçonnée de le trahir, le Conseil pour l'avoir rejetée aussi facilement Yoda lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait mine de vouloir la retenir. Elle voudrait les haïr, les maudire et cracher sur leur Ordre qu'ils chérissent tant.

Elle voudrait – elle n'y arrive pas.

Peu importe si sa famille l'a apparemment laissée tomber, il s'agit toujours de sa famille. Et où qu'elle aille, il lui reste la Force.

10.

Obi-Wan n'a pas encore treize ans quand elle sait qu'elle va mourir.

Des hommes sont prisonniers de ces mines, bloqués par une porte qu'elle a le pouvoir d'ouvrir. Maître Jinn est parmi ces hommes, il la regarde en ce moment alors qu'elle se plaque contre la porte et lui explique brièvement son plan, la voix tremblante. Il lui suffit de faire exploser le collier qui lui enserre le cou pour faire sauter la porte en même temps – et ces hommes seraient libres.

Une vie sacrifiée pour la multitude. Mieux vaut que ce soit la sienne, celle d'une Initiée Jedi laissée pour compte, celle d'un échec qui n'a pas d'autre but plus noble dans la vie que de la donner aux gens qui le méritent bien plus. Elle intime à Qui-Gon de s'écarter de la porte, de l'explosion à venir, tandis qu'elle tâtonne pour trouver la touche qui mettra fin à sa vie.

Elle est surprise de sentir deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et lève la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet et déterminé de Qui-Gon Jinn.

— Non, Padawan. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

11.

Padawan.

Padawan !

Qui-Gon Jinn l'a appelée ainsi sur Bandomeer, comme s'il l'avait toujours pensé, en pleine conscience de ce que cela signifierait pour eux. La tradition veut qu'il reformule sa volonté dans les formules d'usage mais ces mots paraissent creux, tellement loin de l'injonction lapidaire et intense qui l'a convaincue de renoncer à son sacrifice dans ces mines à la fois bénies et maudites.

Elle entend à peine les phrases rituelles et bafouille une réponse affirmative, stupéfaite, enthousiaste et sereine tout à la fois. Elle sent à peine le chatouillement de la Force alors que son Maître enjoint à une de ses mèches de cheveux de pousser pour qu'il puisse l'assembler en une tresse courte avec quiétude. Il ne regrette pas sa décision.

— Te voilà donc Padawan Kenobi, mon élève.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. En entendant son nouveau titre, elle se sent plus Jedi que jamais.

Un jour, elle sera Chevalier.

12.

Pour son treizième anniversaire, Qui-Gon lui offre une pierre qu'il a trouvée dans une rivière de lumière sur son monde natal. Cette pierre est spéciale : elle brille comme une lueur calme dans la Force et à chaque fois qu'elle la porte contre sa poitrine, elle la sent pulser d'une douce et rassurante vibration.

Elle chérit cette pierre comme les marques d'affection trop rares que lui accorde son Maître, encore trop violemment blessé par la trahison vivace de son ancien apprenti.

Aveuglée par l'amour naïf qu'une enfant porterait à son parent, Obi-Wan ne doute pas de pouvoir ramener le sourire sur ce visage durement marqué par le temps et les épreuves de la vie.

13.

Jusqu'où peut-on aller dans la quête de ce qui est juste ? Obi-Wan vient de trouver la réponse dans les yeux horrifiés de son Maître, cet homme qu'elle vient d'abandonner pour le sort de tout un peuple, croyant suivre les enseignements de la Force et persuadée d'accomplir un destin qui avait été mis en place pour elle. Pour sauver les Jeunes de Melida et Daan, elle a quitté l'Ordre Jedi et a condamné ses rêves et ses espoirs. Pour suivre la Force, elle a abandonné ses convictions.

Ces évènements seront à jamais marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Même longtemps après être revenue auprès de ses pairs, elle ne sera jamais sûre de savoir si elle a pris la bonne décision.

14.

Elle est jeune, trop jeune dira-t-on, et pourtant, elle connaît les yeux caves de la mort, l'odeur écœurante de son parfum et le goût salé de sa morsure. Elle connaît les affres du danger et la perte des premiers amis, des premiers amours.

— CESARI ! CESARI, NON !

15.

La mort de Bruck Chun l'affecte tout autrement. Sa chute vers le Côté Obscur, la haine, la jalousie brûlante et le désir qui vibrent dans ses yeux jaunâtres lui vrillent l'estomac. Avec Bruck, c'est une part d'elle-même qui tombe dans cet abîme de lumière noire.

Est-ce là le visage du mal ? Celui d'un garçon aux côtés de qui elle a grandi ?

Elle se refuse à y croire.

16.

L'informateur qu'ils doivent joindre leur a donné rendez-vous dans l'un de ces clubs mal famés dont les bas-fonds de Coruscant sont infestés. Aucun d'eux ne veut attirer l'attention en se faisant refuser à l'entrée de l'établissement et après quelques minutes de concertation, Obi-Wan défait sa queue de cheval, pince ses joues pour leur donner un peu de rose et défait légèrement son col, dévoilant la peau hâlée de ses clavicules. Son Maître grince des dents mais la laisse jouer des cils devant le gardien qui ne se fait pas prier pour la laisser passer, son regard lubrique embrassant sans vergogne la silhouette de l'adolescente.

Elle-même est quelque peu désorientée par l'attention qu'elle attire. Une fois les informations récoltées, Obi-Wan contemple la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue dans un miroir avec une surprise teintée de regrets. Ses cheveux courts et légèrement ondulés encadrent un joli visage dont les lèvres délicates et les yeux bigarrés dégagent un certain magnétisme qui n'est pas sans charme. Oui, la femme qu'elle contemple est décidément attirante.

Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte d'avoir grandi aussi vite.

17.

Son Maître est bel homme.

Obi-Wan s'en rend compte quand ils partent en mission, dans les cours de diplomates étrangers, où les courtisanes et sénatrices se trémoussent comme des dindes devant la figure stoïque du Maître Jedi qui les congédie parfois avec un sourire amusé. En ces moments là, un rire mêlé de jalousie vicieuse se perd dans sa gorge et elle doit cacher son visage pour ne pas offenser les dames éconduites.

Une fois seulement, un jeune négociant riche au sourire charmeur et au verbe bien tourné s'avance vers eux sous le regard dangereusement noir de son Maître et se met à badiner avec elle, la frôlant « accidentellement » et se penchant vers elle un peu plus souvent que nécessaire. Ignorant comment envoyer poliment le jeune homme sur les roses, Obi-Wan fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

Elle lui éternue dessus.

18.

Qui-Gon est sa première déception amoureuse.

Elle ne saurait dire quand l'admiration et l'affection qu'elle porte à son Maître sont devenues si profondes, au point de rendre chaque battement de cœur douloureux. Elle ne saurait non plus dire quand elle a commencé à voir le visage si familier et encore jeune dans ses rêves les plus plaisants ou quand le nom masculin a franchi sur ses lèvres pendant les rares moments intimes qu'elle s'accorde, où ses doigts s'égarent dans une danse sensuelle le long de son ventre et de ses cuisses.

Un jour, il a dû l'entendre gémir son nom ou elle a dû oublier de fermer leur lien mental, comme il est attendu qu'elle le fasse dans ce genre de situations – elle ignore réellement comment et elle n'a pas le courage de demander mais Qui-Gon l'a su.

Elle n'oubliera jamais la pitié mêlée d'affection qui a teinté sa voix lorsqu'il lui a expliqué qu'il ne peut pas lui apporter ce qu'elle recherche, le souvenir de Tahl brûlé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle n'oubliera jamais ses larmes d'humiliation et de honte, ni combien elle s'en veut d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs dans leurs mémoires vacillantes.

Elle se remet, toutefois. Elle finit par se trouver pathétique, presque comique. Qu'il la rejette était attendu, prévisible et parfois, elle maudit sa stupidité dans un accès de colère contre elle-même.

Elle oublie, cependant – ou elle ne remarque peut-être pas – la façon dont les mains de son Maître tremblent pendant qu'il la raisonne, comme pour se retenir de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de céder à son tour aux yeux d'océan déchaîné qui se sont levé vers lui avec espoir.

Elle ne saura jamais à quel point il s'est attaché à elle, malgré tout.

19.

Elle aime Siri Tachi.

C'est autre chose que l'affection teintée de désir qu'elle portait à son Maître, de même intensité mais tout différent à la fois. Tout en sa compagne lui arrache un frisson de bonheur à l'état pur, un bondissement dans sa poitrine : l'intonation de sa voix, ses cheveux qu'elle a fait pousser, le résonnement qu'elle laisse dans la Force, la couleur que prennent ses yeux dans la Chambre des Mille Fontaines, la façon dont elle se tait comme pour dire quelque chose. Si Obi-Wan pouvait être égoïste, elle se dit qu'elle quitterait l'Ordre Jedi et enlèverait sa belle amie à travers l'espace. Elle lui en parle, parfois, de ce rêve de dément, dans un gloussement qui ressemble au rire et le rire même de Siri s'élève dans les airs, confiant, caressant, l'enivrant d'un sentiment qui lui monte à la tête. Et brièvement, leurs lèvres se joignent dans un baiser chaste qu'elles briseront rapidement, de crainte d'être vues ou est-ce une forme de honte envers leur trahison du Code, aucune d'elle ne sait vraiment.

Le plus beau et le plus triste de leur histoire impossible, c'est de savoir qu'elle est aimée en retour.

20.

Siri et Obi-Wan ont décidé de ne plus se revoir, de laisser mourir l'émotion qui les anime pour qu'elle redevienne ce sentiment doux et platonique du début de leur relation. Avec les épreuves pour atteindre le rang de Chevalier approchant et l'exemple désastreux de l'amour de Qui-Gon pour Tahl, celui même qui a bien failli détruire ce dernier, elles se sont mises d'accord pour ne pas risquer de s'entraîner sur des sentiers aussi destructeurs que celui-là. Siri rêve autant qu'elle de devenir Chevalier et Obi-Wan sait qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si son amie ne devenait pas Chevalier à cause d'elle.

Obi-Wan regrette juste de ne pouvoir embrasser sa douce amie une dernière fois mais elle sait $qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais laisser partir sa compagne si elle se laisse tenter à nouveau.

Entre le Code et leur amour, il y a un choix à faire – et il est fait depuis longtemps.

Obi-Wan ne regrette rien. Ou peut-être un peu, dans ses rêves.

21.

Obi-Wan a vingt-cinq ans quand le Chancelier Valorum les envoie, son Maître et elle, en mission pour arrêter le blocus fait sur Naboo et raisonner la Fédération du Commerce.

Elle a l'apparence d'une femme de vingt ans et l'impression d'en avoir cent.

C'est une vie dure que celle d'un Jedi – mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

22.

Quand son Maître encore essoufflé par le combat qu'il a mené lui présente Anakin Skywalker, neuf ans, esclave récemment affranchi de Tatooine et certainement l'enfant possédant le taux de midichloriens le plus élevé dans la galaxie toute entière, elle ne voit pas ses yeux bleus pétillant de surprise et de ravissement, ni ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, ni son visage poupin cependant marqué par le travail dur et le climat épouvantable de Tatooine.

Elle ne voit qu'une paire d'yeux jaunes au milieu d'un torrent de flammes et une main de glace lui broie les entrailles.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répète-t-elle face à un hublot, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Seul le vide de l'espace lui répond.

23.

Quand son Maître annonce au Conseil, sur un ton désinvolte, qu'elle est prête à passer les épreuves et qu'il désire prendre Anakin comme Padawan, son cœur se tord et des larmes de colère lui montent aux yeux. Là où elle devrait entendre l'accomplissement de son rêve, la foi de son Maître en sa personne et ses capacités, elle ne voit que sa béatitude devant l'enfant qu'il pense être l'Élu, sa précipitation à se débarrasser d'elle et de prendre un étudiant plus apte, plus puissant, plus digne…

Qui-Gon la sent blessée elle explose.

—Il est dangereux, maître, ils peuvent tous le sentir ! Pourquoi ne le sentez-vous pas, vous ?

Le « Pourquoi m'abandonnez-vous encore ? » a failli sortir de sa bouche.

— Obi-Wan ! s'exclame Qui-Gon, scandalisé.

La jeune femme est déjà loin.

Son Maître la retrouve quelques heures plus tard ses yeux sont un peu humides, ses lèvres tremblent et elle fredonne très doucement un petit refrain de son monde natal, comme pour se donner un courage qui lui manque. Sans dire un mot, il s'assied à ses côtés, coupable et déçu à la fois.

— Je suis heureux que tu aies été ma Padawan, Obi-Wan, mais j'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai dis devant le Conseil. Tu es prête. Bien plus prête que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tu ignores juste combien tu seras un Chevalier tout à fait remarquable.

Des larmes perlent à ses yeux d'orage, il les efface avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se souvient pas lui avoir connue et l'embrasse sur le front, comme il aimait le faire quand elle était une petite fille.

Le lendemain, elle lui présentera ses excuses.

24.

A vingt-cinq ans, Obi-Wan Kenobi tue un Sith.

Jamais elle n'a senti le Côté Obscur de si près. Son souffle lui a caressé la peau avec une délectation perverse qui la fait encore frissonner de dégoût et de terreur. Elle a été si près d'utiliser sa colère pour vaincre le Sith, si près de tomber elle-même dans ce gouffre noir où elle déjà a vu tant de Jedi plonger qu'elle en fera encore des cauchemars bien des années plus tard… La haine lui a soufflé dessus, a failli l'emporter et elle admet qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à y plonger.

Mais au milieu de sa propre haine vide de sens et d'espoir, au milieu du tourbillon noir dans lequel elle avait voulu s'enfoncer, une lumière immense était née, coulant dans ses veines et détruisant impitoyablement, sans qu'elle en soit consciente, le minutieux travail que le Côté Obscur avait commencé à opérer en elle.

Et les Ténèbres avaient cessé d'exister.

25.

Qui-Gon est mort.

Elle l'a vu mourir, l'a tenu dans ses bras comme une femme le ferait pour son époux ou une mère pour son fils, une Padawan pour son Maître, a entendu ses dernières paroles et a recueilli son dernier souffle, en pressant ses lèvres tremblantes contre celles encore tièdes du mourant. Elle a senti sa main calleuse caresser sa joue lisse, dans un geste d'adieu et de regret. Demain, elle allumera le bûcher funéraire et incinérera ses années d'apprentissage en même temps que son mentor demain, elle sera Chevalier et elle ne pourra plus pleurer comme elle le fait maintenant, à l'abri des regards.

Demain est trop loin pour l'instant.

Demain n'est pas assez pour contenir toutes ses larmes.

Sa victoire lui paraît si petite en regard de la perte qu'elle éprouve.

26.

En regard des ses exploits sur Naboo, le Conseil a décidé de la nommer Chevalier.

Il n'y a pas de cérémonie, elle se l'est refusée. Maître Yoda a cependant insisté pour être là et tandis qu'elle répond avec une voix hachée à des phrases silencieuses que son Maître aurait dû prononcer, elle sent la Force l'entourer comme une amante et lui donner le courage de lever contre sa tempe le sabre du défunt Qui-Gon Jinn – son sabre désormais.

Avec un geste et les yeux secs, elle coupe sa tresse d'Apprentie.

Elle est Chevalier, désormais. Chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle ne s'en sent pas plus grande.

Tout reste à faire.

27.

Le Chevalier nouvellement nommé trouve un certain réconfort pendant les quelques jours passés à Naboo auprès de la Reine et de ses suivantes. Padmé Amidala est certes une femme remarquable mais ses fidèles et dévouées servantes, qui ont accepté de mettre leurs vies en danger pour le bien de leur planète dès leur plus jeune âge, ont toutes gagné son respect et son admiration.

Elle se sent touchée quand la suite royale lui offre un bijou qu'elles ont confectionné elles-mêmes pour la remercier des services rendus à leur planète. Même si elle aimerait s'en défendre, elle est consciente que refuser ce cadeau de remerciement serait une erreur de diplomate. Le bijou est petit mais joliment sculpté et chaque ligne gravée représente quelque chose de spécial. Celle de Padmé pour le courage, Eirtaé pour la loyauté, Rabé pour la bonté, Saché pour le devoir, Yané pour le sacrifice et celle de Sabé représente l'amour.

De l'amour mais pas d'attachements.

Avant tout, Sabé comprend le sens du devoir qui l'anime, qui les anime toutes les deux.

Obi-Wan presse gentiment la main de la jolie suivante qu'elle espère conserver comme amie. Cette dernière lui sourit avec une tristesse résignée et pose un baiser chaste sur sa joue, comme pour intimer au jeune Chevalier de ne pas l'oublier.

Une fois de retour au Temple, elle renonce à porter le cadeau mais elle le garde bien précieusement dans un écrin de verre, posé sur la commode de sa chambre, à côté de la pierre que Qui-Gon lui a offerte pour ses treize ans.

28.

Les premiers jours avec son tout nouveau Padawan sont difficiles.

Anakin est rempli d'émotions confuses mais la tristesse d'être loin de sa mère et la colère d'avoir perdu la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais eue dans sa vie dominent largement la palette de sentiments qui vibrent furieusement dans le cœur troublé du petit garçon. Quelque part, dans sa colère enfantine, il la tient pour responsable de sa situation actuelle et ses regards noirs sont d'autant plus blessants qu'elle les comprend et justifie. Elle gère cela avec difficulté, offrant une épaule réconfortante après les cauchemars, initiant le Padawan à la méditation et espérant que leurs séances d'exercice finiront par guider son jeune apprenti sur de meilleurs chemins.

Un jour, cependant, au beau milieu d'une nouvelle séance inutile, il explose.

— Qui-Gon aurait été un bien meilleur professeur !

Elle se mord la lèvre, incapable de répondre à ce bouillant jeune homme sans céder elle-même à la colère. Les mots sont justes mais ils blessent quand même, échos des regards lourds de sens que son Maître, cherchant des traces de Xanatos, son Apprenti tombé, lui jetait quand elle était toute jeune Padawan. Sera-t-elle toujours comparée à un autre, à quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle ?

Que répondre à cet enfant abandonné de tous à part « Je ne suis pas Qui-Gon » sur un ton plein de regrets et de frustration ?

29.

Obi-Wan se demande souvent si elle a bien fait de promettre à son Maître de former Anakin. Elle fait de son mieux pour reproduire les enseignements qu'elle a reçu durant ses années d'apprentissage mais n'ayant jamais reçu aucune formation Jedi, Anakin est particulièrement difficile à la réception et elle n'a aucune expérience en matière d'apprentissage. Passer de Chevalier à Maître sans aucune période transitoire, au moins pour faire ses preuves et s'habituer à son titre, n'était certes pas une bonne idée mais elle a promis d'entraîner Anakin – et elle ne pouvait encore repousser l'échéance de son entraînement.

Pour honorer sa promesse envers Qui-Gon, ses ultimes mots qui ont été pour ce garçon et non pour elle-même, elle a promis de laisser de côté ses propres désirs pour satisfaire ceux d'un mort. Et malgré tout la considération qu'elle a pour son défunt maître, elle a dans de sombres moments, l'impression d'avoir été dupée, forcée de choisir quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu et la colère, en ces moments-là, ressurgit, brève mais intense.

— Tu es mort ! Reste-le ! crie-t-elle dans le vide, persuadée d'avoir vu des sourcils désapprobateurs se froncer.

Elle tient bon face au silence et les fantômes qui la troublent disparaissent enfin dans les murs.

31.

La première mission qu'elle effectue avec Anakin, trois ans après les évènements de Naboo et son adoubement, réveille les vieux démons de Bruck Chun et de Xanatos, des fantômes qu'elle croyait disparu depuis longtemps et dont les morts ne la hantent plus depuis bien longtemps.

Après toutes ces années, les souvenirs de son ancien camarade et de l'apprenti damné de Qui-Gon suffisent à raviver de vieux cauchemars, accompagnés de blessures depuis longtemps cicatrisées.

Sous son masque de sérénité, la Jedi serre les lèvres de frustration. Elle se croyait plus forte.

Mais elle a manifestement encore des choses à apprendre.

31.

En brûlant Ke Daiv de l'intérieur dans un accès de rage, Anakin est passé tellement près du Côté Obscur que son Maître en frissonne encore de terreur anticipée. La Force l'avait prévenue depuis longtemps sur le danger potentiel de son Padawan mais ce dernier ne lui avait donné jusque là aucune raison valable de le craindre. Aujourd'hui, elle sait qu'elle peut craindre Anakin – qu'elle le devrait, d'ailleurs.

Les yeux jaunes de ses rêves reviendront la hanter, elle en est consciente.

Et si… ?

32.

Quand Obi-Wan retrouve Siri lors d'une mission deux ans plus tard, une vieille colère gronde dans son cœur.

C'est contre elle-même qu'elle dirige ce sentiment car elle ne s'est jamais réellement pardonné d'avoir douté de l'intégrité de son ancienne amante quand celle-ci a quitté l'Ordre Jedi pour démanteler sous couverture un vaste réseau de contrebande. Et elle n'est pas sûre non plus que Siri lui ait tout à fait pardonné son hésitation. Il y a désormais entre elles un froid qui n'existait pas avant, même lors de leur séparation. Elle s'en voudra toujours.

Cependant, son amertume nostalgique n'est rien comparée à la colère froide qu'elle ressent après la dissimulation d'Anakin, qui s'est engagé dans une mission dangereuse et pour lui et pour d'autres sans l'avoir consultée avant. Le Conseil est tout aussi furieux, envers Skywalker et certainement envers elle.

Ce n'est décidément pas simple d'être un Maître, pense-t-elle alors qu'elle sermonne son Padawan.

— Si tu fais ce genre de choses à chaque fois qu'on part en mission, on ne s'en sortira jamais !

33.

La noble mort de Maître Yaddle pèse sur les épaules d'Anakin avec tellement d'oppression qu'Obi-Wan se sent complètement désemparée. Pour la première fois, dans un moment noir, elle souhaite pouvoir modifier le cours du temps et avoir rencontré la mort à Naboo pour que son Maître puisse entraîner correctement l'adolescent en face d'elle. Qui-Gon aurait pu gérer Anakin, répondre au besoin d'affection et de reconnaissance affamé que possède le jeune homme mais elle, comment peut-elle lui donner ce dont elle a manqué toute sa vie ?

Elle n'est pas la sœur d'Anakin, ni sa mère – juste son Maître Jedi, une femme qui a juré d'abandonner les attachements terrestres et elle doute de pouvoir lui donner un jour ce qu'il recherche. Lui donner de la reconnaissance, de l'affection déguisée mais pas l'amour plein et indémontable qu'il lui demande inconsciemment de montrer.

Elle l'aime, oui, avec la réserve et la timidité qui lui sont propres mais elle ne peut risquer qu'il s'attache trop à elle. Il en souffrirait trop.

Elle est consciente d'être elle-même déjà trop attachée à lui.

34.

Les années passent et progressivement, elle sent Anakin se rapprocher affectivement d'elle et même s'ils se disputent tout le temps, le Chevalier peut désormais dire qu'elle ne regrette en rien sa décision d'entraîner le garçon. Il est brut, encore maladroit mais il apprend vite et voir l'étincelle admirative qui brille dans ses yeux bleus chaque fois qu'ils réussissent une mission la remplit d'une joie sereine. En même temps que son mental, elle voit également le corps de son apprenti changer, devenir celui d'un jeune homme pas encore tout à fait formé elle voit ses intérêts se transformer graduellement et elle capte même parfois les regards étranges qu'il lui lance, témoignant d'une curiosité mêlée d'un désir nouveaux.

C'est extrêmement embarrassant d'être l'objet des premiers émois adolescents d'un enfant qu'elle a bercé sur ses genoux quand il sortait de violents cauchemars, dans ses tout premiers jours d'apprentissage et elle se sent étrangement vieille, tout à coup.

Plus que jamais, Obi-Wan comprend Qui-Gon quand celui-ci a dû la repousser lorsqu'elle a fait montre de sentiments inappropriés envers lui. Même si elle prie pour ne jamais en arriver là avec Anakin – elle ne perçoit que du désir physique chez son apprenti, rien qui ne ressemble à ce qu'elle a éprouvé pour son ancien Maître et elle ne peut qu'espérer que ça lui passera vite.

35.

Il arrive finalement que leurs chemins croisent celui d'une femme qu'elle désirait et redoutait à la fois de croiser : Padmé Amidala Naberrie.

— Tu transpires. Détends-toi, respire profondément.

Anakin la regarde avec effarement, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement grossier. Obi-Wan lève un sourcil en retour, au fond guère intriguée au fond par le comportement de jeune chien surexcité de son Padawan. Elle est consciente des sentiments qu'éprouve le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans à ses côtés pour la Sénatrice de Naboo cependant, elle estime qu'il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Elle aussi, après tout, a eu ses amourettes de jeunesse, comme la plupart des Padawan de cet âge. Cela lui passera, comme pour tous les autres, et le Code fera une nouvelle lumière dans son esprit.

— Je ne l'ai pas revue en dix ans, se défend-il.

Obi-Wan soupire. Il n'y a pas moyen de raisonner son apprenti en ce moment. Elle le fera plus tard – quand il sera plus disposé à l'écouter.

36.

Dix ans après Naboo, Obi-Wan recroise donc Padmé Amidala.

L'ancienne Reine, devenue Sénatrice désormais, a décidément embelli avec les années. L'aura de confiance honnête qui règne autour d'elle est si difficile à ignorer que le Maître Jedi n'a aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi elle est si appréciée du public. Elles ont tenu une correspondance qui s'est essoufflée avec le temps et se revoir, après tant d'années, leur donne à toutes deux l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins. Ses yeux brun foncé se fendent d'une étincelle de joie alors qu'elle serre sa vieille amie dans ses bras.

— Quelle joie de vous revoir, ma Dame, souffle le Maître tandis que la cadette desserre son étreinte.

Les yeux joyeux de Padmé s'égarent sur le collier qu'elle porte – celui-là même offert en cadeau par l'ancienne Reine après le blocus de Naboo. Exceptionnellement, Obi-Wan porte le bijou qui n'a jamais quitté son écrin depuis dix ans pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles et le bonheur qu'elle lit sur le visage de sa jeune amie vaut bien cette entorse à ses habitudes.

— Cela faisait trop longtemps, Maître Kenobi, lui confie la Sénatrice.

Puis, elle se tourne vers Anakin – qui n'a cessé de les fixer avec intensité depuis leur entrée – et le sourire qu'elle lui lance est cent fois plus brillant encore.

37.

Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de violent mais parfois, elle se demande si Anakin n'essaie pas de repousser un peu plus chaque jour les limites de sa patience – juste pour voir quand elle va exploser. Son comportement, en plus de la décrédibiliser devant la Sénatrice, est indigne d'un Apprenti et elle se fait un devoir de remettre son insolent Padawan à sa place, lequel lui répond par un regard noir et une excuse murmurée du bout des lèvres.

Le soir tombé, Obi-Wan se sent le besoin de faire la paix – elle ne le dira pas mais l'état d'Anakin la préoccupe, ses rêves persistants ont tendance à le priver de sommeil.

— Je rêve tout le temps d'elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Elle aimerait pouvoir le réconforter, faire en sorte que les choses changent pour le meilleur. Si elle le veut, elle peut demander au Conseil une vacance pour son Padawan, pour qu'il puisse retourner quelque temps sur Tatooine et s'assurer si sa mère va bien. Mais ils sont en temps de crise et le Chevalier n'est pas sûre que ces retrouvailles lui rendent service, à Anakin comme à elle-même – il rompt déjà le Code en se raccrochant comme un désespéré au souvenir de sa mère et si elle le laisse partir, elle n'est pas sûre de le voir revenir.

Elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de le perdre, alors que la galaxie a besoin de lui, d'eux.

— Les rêves s'effacent avec le temps.

38.

Obi-Wan n'est pas sûre de la décision du Conseil : la simple pensée de laisser Anakin partir seul avec Padmé lui laisse un goût amer dans la gorge et un nœud dans l'estomac. Elle ne nie pas les capacités de Jedi d'Anakin mais la confiance surdéveloppée et l'arrogance qui sont nées en lui à cause de ces dons exceptionnels la mettent toujours mal à l'aise, comme si elle manquait à chaque fois quelque chose d'important.

Ses craintes ne s'apaisent pas devant les paroles de Maître Yoda ou de Mace Windu. Au contraire, le sentiment d'incertitude qui lui vrille l'estomac se précise et elle sent que peut-être, elle devrait insister pour accompagner son Padawan et confier la tâche de déjouer le complot contre la Sénatrice à d'autres Jedi.

Elle repousse l'idée à regret, persuadée que cela ne fera aucun bien à personne et qu'elle peut remplir sa mission assez vite pour que son apprenti et la Sénatrice puisse revenir en toute sécurité dans un court délai. La Jedi soupire, déterminée mais toutefois hésitante à laisser Anakin seul. Pourtant, il va falloir qu'il fasse ses preuves, un jour ou l'autre. Elle doit apprendre à le laisser partir.

Être un Maître n'est pas chose facile.

39.

Obi-Wan se sent comme une mère inquiète dont le fils à peine adulte quitte la maison alors qu'Anakin se prépare à partir pour Naboo avec Padmé. Après quelques mots qu'elle veut réconfortants à la Sénatrice, elle donne ses dernières instructions à son Padawan, fait ses adieux avec la formule traditionnelle des Jedi et regarde le duo chargé de lourdes valises s'éloigner dans la gare, suivi de près par le fidèle R2-D2.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises, se dit-elle à mi-voix.

Le chef de la sécurité à ses côtés renifle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Elle est encore plus imprévisible que lui, je le crains.

Obi-Wan ne peut qu'approuver silencieusement son compagnon d'infortune, son appréhension augmentant au fur et à mesure que les silhouettes familières se fondent dans la foule. Quelque part dans cet immense univers, elle est persuadée de perdre quelque chose.

_Force, veille bien sur eux_, prie-t-elle.

40.

Les indications de Dex l'ont menée vers une planète étrange du nom de Kamino qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver dans les Archives Jedi. Intriguée et confuse par ce vide qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer, elle va trouver conseil auprès de Maître Yoda, en train de donner un cours aux Initiés.

Les révélations sont aussi surprenantes qu'inquiétantes : quelqu'un a supprimé consciemment cette planète des cartes, épaississant le mystère qui entoure le système de Kamino et les attentats ratés contre la Sénatrice Amidala. Et pas n'importe qui. Seul un Jedi aurait pu agir de cette façon – pourquoi ? Le futur et les causes lui échappent.

Un traître parmi les Jedi. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire réellement, tellement l'idée lui paraît odieuse. Les yeux jaunes qui hantent ses rêves dansent dans ses yeux, insidieuse promesse d'un futur menaçant. Quelque part, elle espère trouver ces réponses sur Kamino mais elle craint de déterrer plus de questions encore que celles qui encombrent déjà son esprit.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmure le Chevalier pour elle-même alors qu'elle se prépare à partir.

41.

Les cloneurs de Kamino lui ont fait un accueil surprenant. Kenobi comprend mieux pourquoi son chemin l'a guidée jusqu'à cette immense fabrique au milieu des eaux tumultueuses de cette planète : aurait-il s'agi d'un Jedi moins habile à maîtriser ses émotions, la mission aurait été grandement compromise. Néanmoins, il lui faut puiser dans sa réserve de contrôle pour rester calme tant elle a le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Quel Jedi digne de ce nom mettrait ainsi de côté les principes de non-violence qui régissent leur ordre au nom d'une politique privilégiant le combat à la diplomatie ? Elle pour qui les principes de la République et de la démocratie sont des valeurs aussi sûres que le Code Jedi lui-même se sent personnellement insultée par l'existence même de cette multitude de soldats qui s'étale devant elle.

Et quelque part, le frisson qui ne la quitte pas depuis qu'Anakin est parti se renforce.

_Ici et maintenant_, récite-t-elle en elle-même, reprenant le mantra familier de son Maître. Elle doit découvrir qui se cache derrière tout cela et derrière les tentatives d'assassinats contre Padmé. Chaque chose en temps voulu – la Force finira par faire la lumière sur ces ténèbres rampantes.

Du moins, elle l'espère.

42.

— Traître, crache-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouve pieds et poings liés dans une cellule sombre de Geonosis à la figure de l'homme qui entre – un homme qu'elle avait autrefois appris à respecter, le Maître de son Maître. Le comte Dooku la regarde avec un calme placide qui lui hérisse les cheveux et se répand en excuses factices d'une voix mielleuse. S'ensuit une joute verbale faite de piques sarcastiques et de faux-semblants qui la ferait presque sourire si la situation n'était pas aussi délicate. Dooku finit par se lasser et la contemple pensivement pendant un long moment.

— Quel dommage que nos chemins ne soient pas croisés plus tôt, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous. Je comprends désormais pourquoi… De vous voir devenir une Jedi aussi accomplie aurait rempli son cœur de fierté.

Obi-Wan se tend, lèvres serrées. Si le souvenir de la mort de son Maître ne lui cause pas autant de chagrin que dans les premiers temps, elle ne peut retenir la douleur qui la traverse. Silencieusement, elle écoute le vieux Maître se recueillir sur son ancien Padawan, incapable d'intervenir sur un sujet aussi douloureux. Mais la dernière tirade du Comte sur l'aide que feu Qui-Gon lui aurait apportée la pique au vif et elle réplique, acérée :

— Qui-Gon Jinn ne vous aurait pas soutenu.

Obi-Wan ne manque pas le minuscule sourire qui vient déformer les lèvres de son geôlier elle se maudit intérieurement d'être tombée dans un piège aussi grossier. A nouveau silencieuse, elle écoute le Comte amener doucement la raison qui a motivé sa soi-disant visite de courtoisie et consciente de jouer le jeu du traître, elle se décide à le pousser plus loin, ignorant les yeux brillant de satisfaction qui la caressent presque lubriquement.

— La vérité ?

Elle devrait être prudente mais elle a besoin de réponses.

— Si je vous disais que la République est désormais sous le contrôle du Seigneur Sith ?

Son esprit se fige sous le choc de la révélation et les mots sortent de ses lèvres plus vite que sa pensée.

— Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Les Jedi l'auraient perçu.

Mais Dooku a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il a ébranlé sa conviction et même si elle refuse tout simplement son offre de ralliement, il part tout aussi tranquillement en la laissant méditer dans sa cellule sur cette horrible perspective.

Jamais un « et si » ne l'a hantée avec autant d'insistance.

43.

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise de voir Anakin et Padmé surgir dans l'arène, enchaînés à un char qui les traîne lentement vers les immenses édifices similaires à celui auquel on l'a attachée, poignets liés au-dessus de la tête. Elle jette un regard contrit à son Padawan alors que ce dernier se fait traîner et restreindre de la même manière et n'hésite pas à lui lancer d'un ton quelque peu ironique :

— Je commençais à me demander si tu avais eu mon message.

— Je l'ai fait suivre, Maître, comme vous me l'avez demandé, se défend Anakin avant d'ajouter avec une voix un peu moins sûre et les yeux baissés : Ensuite, on a décidé de venir vous délivrer.

Guère impressionnée, elle lève les yeux sur ses mains toujours liées au-dessus de sa tête et répond sur le ton lourd de sarcasme que son Apprenti connaît par cœur :

— Oh, bravo.

Cet insupportable gamin n'écoutait-il donc_ jamais_ ?

44.

La situation s'est complètement renversée à leur avantage avec l'arrivée des Clones. A bord du vaisseau qui les emmène loin de l'arène, Obi-Wan ne peut que constater la véracité des affirmations des cloneurs de Kamino : cette armée est plus que bienvenue pour les assister dans leur bataille. Cela ne dissipe pas complètement son malaise mais elle ne le laisse pas ce dernier obscurcir ses réflexes. Elle a aperçu le comte s'enfuir et elle ne peut pas permettre à ce dernier de s'échapper – cela serait désastreux pour la République.

Et puis, avec les restes d'un comportement puéril mais féroce, elle se jure qu'elle ne peut pas laisser Dooku croire qu'il a gagné.

Il sera temps de s'inquiéter pour le futur quand la bataille sera terminée – quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

45.

Le Chevalier voit Padmé tomber et rouler sur le sable de Géonosis avec une inquiétude qui la trouble. Elle entend le cri angoissé d'Anakin, son injonction et comprend alors toute l'intensité de l'incertitude qui l'étreignait : quelque part dans cette mission sur Naboo, Anakin a réussi à tomber profondément amoureux de la Sénatrice, assez pour placer la sécurité de la Galaxie tout entière après celle de la jeune femme qui vient de tomber de leur véhicule.

Ses craintes prennent corps devant ses yeux alors qu'elle ordonne au speeder de poursuivre le comte – et le regard de haine que lui lance son apprenti lui fait plus de mal qu'elle ne veut l'admettre.

— Déposez-moi immédiatement ! intime-t-il, furieux.

— Je ne peux pas neutraliser Dooku toute seule, réplique le Maître, brandissant la raison comme bouclier contre la rage de son Padawan. J'ai besoin de toi ! Si on arrive à le capturer, on peut mettre fin à cette guerre ! On nous a confié une mission, Anakin !

— Ca m'est égal, déposez-moi !

Choquée par son insistance indifférente, elle rétorque avec colère, toute retenue oubliée.

— Si tu n'obéis pas, je te ferais exclure de l'Ordre !

— Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !

— Réfléchis une seconde, Anakin ! – Son ton ressemblait plus à une supplique, désormais, comme si elle se retrouvait à court de moyens – Que ferait Padmé si elle était dans cette situation ?

Elle le tient – la colère sur le visage d'Anakin glisse dans une résignation silencieuse alors qu'il répond sur le bout des lèvres mais Obi-Wan se rend compte à quel point son apprenti à été près d'abandonner tout ce en quoi il croit – à été près de l'abandonner elle – pour sauver Padmé.

Cette pensée seule lui arrache un frisson.

46.

Aussi confiante qu'elle soit en les capacités d'Anakin, Obi-Wan jure intérieurement contre lui quand elle le voit s'élancer vers le Comte Dooku, non-préparé à combattre contre un Maître de cette envergure, et alors qu'il est vite expédié dans un recoin de la salle, elle entre en scène. Elle tente de rattraper du mieux qu'elle peut l'erreur de son Padawan mais elle est déjà fatiguée de sa captivité prolongée ainsi que de ses précédents combats et Dooku est un Maître bien plus accompli dans la Force qu'elle. Malgré ses mouvements impeccables, il ne lui faut pas bien longtemps pour la tenir à sa merci : prostrée sur le sol, blessée à l'épaule et au genou, épuisée, elle se résout à devoir compter uniquement sur Anakin.

Elle aurait de bonnes raisons de ne pas accorder sa confiance au garçon qui était prêt à la laisser tomber, à laisser tomber la galaxie entière, quelques minutes plus tôt… pourtant, quand elle le regarde combattre aussi bien voire mieux qu'elle contre le Comte, tout ce qu'elle ressent est la satisfaction fière d'avoir accompli une grande chose.

Malgré son sang qui s'écoule, sa tête bourdonnante et ses paupières lourdes, elle garde foi en son Padawan.

Elle sait qu'il ne la trahira pas.

47.

Yoda les a sauvés des griffes de Dooku mais ses yeux sont si pleins de regrets et de déception qu'elle est presque contente de voir le Grand Maître s'en aller, plus vieux et recourbé que jamais sur sa canne. Se relevant péniblement, le Maître jette un coup d'œil au bras sectionné d'Anakin et baisse sa tête : un tel gâchis aurait pu être évité, si son Padawan l'avait écoutée. Ou peut-être aurait-elle dû essayer de se relever et de combattre à nouveau, comme le Jedi qu'elle est. Elle a presque honte d'elle-même : comment reprocher à Anakin son comportement alors qu'elle-même n'est pas un modèle ?

Obi-Wan observe Padmé enlacer son Padawan avec force, lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort et les yeux éperdus d'admiration qu'Anakin pose sur la Sénatrice la mettent tout aussi mal à l'aise que leur dispute dans le transport aérien. Son apprenti est très profondément attaché à Amidala et à en juger par le langage corporel de la jeune femme, cette dernière n'est pas non plus en reste.

Le Chevalier s'en sent presque gênée de regarder ainsi leurs retrouvailles, comme si elle était le témoin gênant d'une réunion d'amants secrets. Tant bien que mal, elle se glisse hors de la salle, en quête d'une assistance médicale pour soigner ses blessures, ignorant les regards infiniment triste de Yoda et rempli de culpabilité d'Anakin qui pèsent sur son dos.

Sa fierté bafouée lui fait presque pitié.

48.

La nuit suivant leur retour sur Coruscant voit Anakin et Padmé partir pour Naboo, histoire de ramener la Sénatrice en sécurité chez elle. Obi-Wan a à peine le temps de faire ses adieux à sa vieille amie tant les deux jeunes gens semblent pressés d'être à nouveau seuls – quelque part, elle se sent blessée. Plus tard, alors qu'elle médite sur les sentiments qui se bousculent en elle, la Force s'enroule soudain autour d'elle et une suite d'images danse dans son esprit.

Elle se contemple comme dans un miroir ses cheveux arrangés dans une coiffure d'apparence simple lui tombent gracieusement sur les épaules et un sourire orne son visage. Ses habituelles robes de Jedi beige ont été remplacées par une simple tunique d'un blanc immaculé, accompagnée d'un voile. C'est une tenue de mariage et la femme onirique rayonne presque tant la Force danse autour d'elle.

Un homme se tient devant elle : grand, vêtu de noir, les cheveux blonds sont toutefois plus longs que dans son souvenir et la tresse d'apprenti a disparu. Il porte un gant à la main droite et une cicatrice à côté de l'œil. Il est plus âgé, plus souriant et plus beau que dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire.

Lentement, l'Anakin de sa vision se penche vers la jeune femme, l'enlace et le couple s'embrasse avec tendresse devant ses yeux effarés avec une passion retenue et un amour évident.

— Je t'aime, murmure le cadet à cette femme qui ne lui ressemble pas, cette Obi-Wan qui lui ressemble quand même un peu trop.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Elle et Anakin, ensemble, de façon là ? Cela lui apparaît une ridicule mascarade mais quelque chose dans ce tableau idyllique la retient, un sentiment mélancolique et déçu, comme si quelque part, elle enviait la femme souriante et presque grotesque qui sourit comme une sotte enamourée à cet Anakin qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Est-ce là une volonté de la Force qu'elle n'a pas pu suivre, un devoir auquel elle a failli ? Ou est-ce simplement un désir dont elle n'a que vague conscience et qui refait surface à la lumière des évènements précédents ? Elle ignore et probablement l'ignorera-t-elle toute sa vie.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, la Force se tait et la vision s'efface progressivement de ses rétines choquées. Elle l'oubliera bien vite – ou s'efforcera de ne pas la retenir. Cela n'arrivera pas. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Ils ont renoncé à ce futur en devenant des Jedi et elle en est heureuse. Obi-Wan soupire profondément et relâche ses émotions dans la Force, cherchant une paix qu'elle peine à trouver.

C'est tout ce qui lui reste : un nœud dans l'estomac et un étrange goût de musc sur les lèvres.

49.

— Victoire, tu dis ? répète Yoda, acerbe.

La situation a changé et aucun d'eux ne mesure encore à quel point. La guerre est clairement engagée avec les Séparatistes – de son côté, Obi-Wan a affronté Dooku, verbalement et physiquement et même si Maître Yoda lui a intimé de ne pas croire en ses paroles empoisonnées, elle est ressortie ébranlée de ces affrontements. Le Sith aura laissé son empreinte et sur ses convictions et sur son corps elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être écœurée rien qu'à cette idée. Son Grand Maître, passé du Côté Obscur, du côté des Sith… Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, amère au souvenir de leur défaite. Ce sont les Clones qui ont vaincu, cette armée dont elle abhorre l'existence, cette armée dont la République ne devrait pas avoir besoin – les Jedi sont toujours là mais les Jedi ont failli…

Elle ne se pardonne pas cet échec. Si seulement elle avait pu aider Anakin dans son combat contre Dooku au lieu de rester prostrée sur ses blessures… si seulement elle n'avait pas échoué, une fois encore, à suivre les enseignements de son Maître et à guider son Padawan…

— Pas de victoire, non. De commencer vient tout juste la Guerre des Clones.

Et très égoïstement, Obi-Wan Kenobi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, cette guerre qui est sur le point d'engloutir une galaxie tout entière est en partie de sa faute.

50.

Dans son rêve, le feu a disparu et l'eau brille sous un doux soleil.

Anakin est de nouveau là, exacte réplique du Padawan qu'il est actuellement : les cheveux courts, la longue tresse et muni d'une prothèse bionique pour pallier à son bras perdu. Devant lui se tient une femme en robe blanche et au long voile, au visage rond et aux yeux pétillants. Elle reconnaît sans peine Padmé Amidala, la Sénatrice de Naboo, la femme dont Anakin est désespérément amoureux et ce, depuis toujours. Ils déclarent leurs vœux à voix basse et Anakin se penche doucement pour embrasser sa nouvelle épouse. La scène se brouille dans un tourbillon coloré et elle entend au loin des tirs, des cris et le bruit caractéristique de lames de sabre-laser qui s'entrechoquent.

Le tourbillon devient tempête et l'écarlate a remplacé le bleu. Partout où elle pose les yeux, ce n'est que cendres, mort, désolation et des yeux jaunes qui la fixent avec une malveillance si intense qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler.

— Je te HAIS ! JE TE HAIS! hurle un homme et son cœur menace d'exploser parce qu'elle est certaine de savoir à qui appartient cette voix – mais elle ne veut _pas_ savoir…

— Non ! Non ! (C'est à peine un murmure qui franchit ses lèvres desséchées.) Par la Force, que ça s'arrête !

Comme si sa prière avait été entendue, les cris se taisent, la tempête se calme et au loin, il lui semble entendre les pleurs d'un enfant.

Obi-Wan se réveille en nage, les mains tremblantes. Elle a à peine le temps de courir jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour y rendre tout ce qu'elle a pu avaler ce soir. Dès que la crise est passée, le Chevalier s'assied sur le sol froid, trop horrifiée pour même penser à dormir de nouveau. _Que s'était-il passé ? _Elle tente de méditer, en vain – les minutes s'égrainent avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que le soleil perce sur Coruscant.

Elle tente de se souvenir des images : Anakin et Padmé, les yeux de Sith, les mots de haine et le cri d'un enfant… La vision se trouble déjà, la laissant uniquement avec une angoisse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sous le cœur.

Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Elle l'ignore.

Et quand elle l'interroge, la Force reste silencieuse.

* * *

_A suivre._


	2. Partie II

**Titre** : Tourmentes  
**Taille** : 16.096  
**Base** : Star Wars : The Clone Wars. Star Wars : La revanche des Sith.  
**Genre** : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Crédits** : George Lucas, Lucasfilm Inc., Lucasfilm Animation.  
**Auteur** : Kandai  
**Rating** : M  
**Couples** : Majoritairement Anakin/fem!Obi-Wan.  
**Avertissements** : Semi-Univers Alternatif. Genderswap. Multiples pairings abordés et relations homosexuelles féminines assumées (femslash). **LIME**, c'est-à-dire scène à caractère sexuel suggéré, ainsi que des références à des rapports non-consentis. Violence générale et scènes de tortures imagées. Spoilers de la série d'animation The Clone Wars, quatrième saison incluse.

**Résumé** : Mais ce que les légendes oublient, c'est qu'avant d'être Jedi, elle avait aussi été une femme qui pouvait rire, pleurer et même tomber amoureuse. On dit juste qu'avant, elle s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Note** : La seconde partie, elle m'aura donné bien du fil à retordre. Déjà, parce qu'elle est longue, que j'ai dû écumer toute la série Star Wars : The Clone Wars pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi et parce qu'elle est résolument plus sombre que la première. J'ai bombardé ce chapitre d'avertissements pour que vous sachiez dans quoi vous allez vous embarquer. La période que j'exploite exigeait que je ne laisse pas de côtés certains aspects plus sombres que ce que j'exploite d'habitude. C'est donc des thèmes lourds, un contexte de guerre, ponctué du sarcasme d'Obi-Wan et des répliques décalées d'Anakin que je vous offre là. Lecture, donc, à vos risques et périls. Mais que la Force soit toujours avec vous ! :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

**Iron Maid**

* * *

— Deuxième partie —

Tourmentes

* * *

1.

La guerre s'est abattue sur eux avec la violence des orages sur Naboo et celle des tempêtes de sable de Tatooine. Le Conseil a décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les armes et de diriger les Clones dans cette tempête qui vient de se déchaîner sans pitié aucune sur la Galaxie : aussi, beaucoup de Jedi sont fait Chevaliers dans les premiers temps pour pouvoir être envoyés au front. C'est un tourbillon de haine, de sang et de cendres qui tombe sur eux, implacablement, et jamais le Côté Obscur n'a jamais été aussi intense, aussi présent que maintenant. Ca lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs, d'un ancien combat, d'une tête tatouée de noir et rouge et le prix que son adoubement lui a coûté.

Et Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher, lorsqu'on la nomme Général, de craindre que cette bataille soit la dernière qu'elle ait l'occasion de voir. Mais au moins, Anakin est à ses côtés alors qu'elle est forcée de plonger en enfer.

C'est tout ce qui lui importe, en ce moment même.

2.

Elle sait pour Anakin et Padmé.

La Force ne lui aurait pas montré en rêve une scène aussi importante que le mariage de son Padawan s'il n'y avait pas là une leçon à tirer. Elle n'est pas sûre quoi retenir de leur union secrète mais c'est bien plus que les amourettes auxquelles elle a été confrontée dans son jeune temps : son amour pour Qui-Gon s'est diffus depuis longtemps dans le respect et l'amitié profonde qu'elle lui vouait, celui qu'elle porte toujours à Siri s'est réduit à de vieux souvenirs accompagnés d'un pâle reflet du sentiment qui les unissait autrefois et si elle n'a pas oublié Sabé, le temps s'est chargé d'effacer le reste.

Anakin n'a jamais oublié Padmé. Il l'a aimée durant toutes ses années, il adule la figure qu'elle représente et il admire la femme qu'elle est sous la carapace de Sénatrice. Quant à Padmé… elle est visiblement tombée amoureuse du jeune homme qu'il est devenu lors de leur retraite sur Naboo. Suffisamment pour le laisser mettre leurs positions en danger. Suffisamment pour se marier, en secret, loin de tous ceux qui les aiment et de tout ce en quoi ils croient.

Obi-Wan avait espéré, au retour de son Padawan, que ce dernier lui laisserait au moins un indice sur son secret, n'importe quoi – elle n'avait été assez sotte pour s'imaginer qu'il se confesserait – mais ce dernier est resté muet comme une tombe alors qu'on les envoyait au cœur de la bataille, déterminé à protéger la seule chose qui, à ses yeux, mérite d'être protégée.

Elle ne l'aurait pas cru mais ce silence la blesse autant que les morts qui s'étendent devant elle.

3.

Les morts s'entassent à une vitesse fulgurante et les vies qu'elle sauve ne sont rien comparées aux trous qui se creusent et ternissent son âme à chaque fois qu'un de ses pairs est tué. Elle est une gardienne de la paix, pas une combattante son entraînement ne l'a jamais préparée à l'horreur de la guerre, à la profondeur du doute et de la violence que cette dernière apporte. Chaque victoire lui arrache un maigre sourire et chaque défaite est un puits sans fond auquel elle contribue à creuser.

La réalité de la guerre est épuisante et la consume un peu plus chaque jour, vidant son essence même pour la réduire à une marionnette sans vie, donnant des ordres et élaborant des stratégies. Elle voit le même processus se répercuter sur ses camarades, leurs visages devenir de moins en moins expressifs et la vivacité de leurs regards diminuer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une vague lueur.

Lueur d'espoir, peut-être, que cette calamité cesse de les frapper.

Peut-être que si elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle verrait que ses cheveux ont poussé, que les cernes sous ses yeux se sont creusés et que ses iris sont perpétuellement dans cet état de gris-bleu qu'ils prennent d'habitude lorsqu'elle est troublée. Mais qu'importe de quoi elle a l'air, cela ne répond pas à ses questions.

Qu'est-ce qui les différencie vraiment de ceux d'en face ? S'ils en sont réduits à utiliser la violence contre la violence, méritent-ils encore le titre de Jedi qu'ils sont si fiers de porter ?

Elle interroge la Force et rencontre le silence.

4.

Personne ne mérite de mourir dans un enfer de feu. C'est ce qu'elle a pensé avant de partir à la rescousse de ceux restés en arrière.

Obi-Wan est consciente du fait qu'on la croit morte, perdue dans une explosion qui s'est produite sur Jabiim. Elle peut presque sentir le désarroi et l'effroyable douleur dans laquelle Anakin est plongé mais leur lien est comme brouillé, ainsi que ses perceptions de Jedi. Horriblement faible, soumise à une torture au-delà des mots, à la merci d'une Apprentie Sith du nom d'Asajj Ventress, elle refuse toutefois de se décourager. Ventress désire la soumettre, la voir ramper à ses pieds – elle tient bon, malgré la vie d'un clone nommé Alpha-17 en jeu. Elle endure avec une patience infinie le poison, les tortures physiques que la Sith lui inflige avec son poignard, la privation d'eau et de nourriture, s'appuyant plus que nécessaire sur la Force pour tenter de se maintenir en vie. La mort lui paraît une solution de plus en plus douce mais Ventress ne veut pas le lui infliger avant qu'elle ne soit brisée à ses pieds et elle a trop de foi en le Code pour même songer à se suicider.

Son sang coule, ses membres crient et ses yeux pleurent jusqu'à leur extrême limite. Malgré tout, elle tient bon. La Force l'aidera – la Force l'a toujours aidée.

Mais quand Ventress, toutes dents dehors, lui met le masque de torture sur le visage, la Force disparaît et Obi-Wan plonge en hurlant dans les ténèbres et la tourmente qui règnent en elle-même.

5.

Son monde est fait de noir – et la haine, la jalousie, les blessures qu'elle croit refermées depuis longtemps, les démons du doute, la peur, la _terreur _même sont revenues – elle est terrifiée, oui, de succomber au feu ébène qui coule comme du métal en fusion dans ses veines.

Est-elle morte ? Non. La mort est sans douleur, la mort est paisible, la mort est la Force. La souffrance est laissée aux vivants, à ceux qui restent en arrière – et elle est vivante, si consciente de l'être… même si elle souhaite de tout cœur pouvoir tomber morte aux pieds de Ventress.

Est-elle morte ? Oui, peut-être, car sans la Force, sa vie n'a plus de sens.

Est-elle morte ? Oui. Elle aimerait que les tortures se terminent, que les mensonges dans sa tête disparaissent avant qu'elle ne bascule pour de bon – mais le masque qui lui dévore le visage et étouffe ses cris est tenace et à chaque émotion qu'elle relâche, une nouvelle grandit, plus sombre et plus mauvaise encore.

Est-elle morte ? Non.

Pas encore.

6.

Elle réchappe des griffes de Ventress, à peine debout et consciente, mais elle est toujours Jedi. Et toujours vivante, ce qui est un exploit en regard de l'enfer qu'elle vient de traverser. Elle laisse le Clone et la Force la guider – vers ses compagnons, vers _Anakin_.

Obi-Wan ressent sa panique lorsqu'elle s'écroule à moitié dans les bras de son Padawan. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi endommagée qu'on aurait pu le croire, la torture de Ventress ne l'a pas laissé intacte – le Côté Obscur l'a engloutie, mise face à ses propres démons et a attendu avec patience qu'elle finisse par se soumettre à son noir caprice. Elle a résisté de toutes ses forces mais on ne sort pas complètement détaché d'une pareille épreuve.

Les jours suivants sont un tourbillon bariolé de visages choqués et de murmures inquiets. Sa condition a affecté tous ses compagnons Jedi et si le fait de la savoir vivante a apaisé leur chagrin, les révélations faites par Alpha au sujet des tourments subis aux mains de l'apprentie Sith les choquent et les attristent, Anakin particulièrement. Aucun n'imagine l'horreur qu'elle a vécue en portant le masque, la haine et la malveillance qui ont un instant brûlé en elle, qui ont fait_ partie_ d'elle. Le Conseil est silencieux devant sa propre version du récit mais Obi-Wan reconnaît les prémices d'un nouveau respect que les Maîtres éprouvent pour elle. Peu de Jedi seraient ressortis d'une torture semblable aussi intouchés, aussi peu marqués par le Côté Obscur. Elle a porté avec dignité et honneur les enseignements de ses professeurs. Les marques laissées mettront du temps et de la force pour disparaître complètement – peut-être ne s'effaceront-elles jamais vraiment, du reste.

Elle a du temps. Elle a du courage, même si les larmes lui viennent trop facilement. Elle a de la discipline, autant qu'il en faut pour surmonter pareille épreuve. Elle a ses amis, ses Maîtres et Anakin sur lesquels s'appuyer quand elle-même se fait défaut.

Et par-dessus tout, elle a la Force.

Les rêves s'effacent avec le temps, a-t-elle dit un jour à Anakin. C'est aussi vrai pour les blessures.

7.

Siri meurt.

C'est la jeune femme blonde qui a tenu à l'accompagner lors de cette mission – elle n'est pas tout à fait remise de sa captivité aux mains de Ventress et pas assez confiante que pour refuser à son ancienne amante le droit de l'accompagner – et cette soudaine proximité avec la jeune Chevalier a réveillé de vieilles émotions qu'elle croyait disparues à jamais dans la dévotion qu'elle a faite à son devoir. Mais le devoir a-t-il de l'importance désormais ? Siri est mourante et elle meurt dans ses bras. Il n'y a plus rien à faire – à part la serrer fort contre son cœur et prier que la Force l'emmène sans douleur.

— Eh, Obi… murmure la moribonde, en lui tendant un cristal bleuté. Faut pas… être triste, hein… J'serais toujours avec toi.

Elle accepte le cadeau tête baissée, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir affronter le regard voilé de son ancienne compagne. Si seulement on lui donnait un peu plus de temps… de courage. Sa lâcheté la dégoûte.

— Je t'aime, souffle-t-elle à cette dernière, des larmes dans la voix et la colère au ventre.

— Hmm… Moi… 'ssi.

Il y a trop de choses à dire – ou peut-être plus rien de très important. Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? Son amour meurt et son cœur se brise.

Et elle ne peut rien faire.

8.

Le Côté Obscur est proche – il rôde aux frontières de son esprit, attendant qu'elle l'accepte complètement pour enfin envahir tout son être. La mort de Siri la consume, de rage et d'une douleur agonisante, la forçant à remettre en question tout ce pourquoi elle se bat. La lumière s'étouffe sous la souffrance qu'elle ressent et tandis qu'elle pointe sa lame sous la gorge du chasseur de primes qui a tué sa chère amie, une dernière hésitation l'empêche de basculer, malgré la révolte d'Anakin.

Anakin qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer son assassin si jamais elle devait mourir. A contrecoeur, elle rétracte sa lame bleutée, consciente que surmonter sa lâcheté apparente est une épreuve que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussie.

Il faut vingt fois plus de volonté pour laisser vivre que pour tuer. Elle accepte la leçon humblement.

Demain, quand ses cendres seront froides, elle pleurera sa Siri.

9.

Ses blessures n'ont pas tout à fait eu le temps de guérir – guériront-elles un jour ? – mais elle est assez forte que pour endurer la mission que s'apprête à lui assigner le Conseil. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle pose le pied dans la salle du Conseil, les airs graves sur les figures de ses Maîtres la dérangent. Le silence est tendu, solennel. Les yeux perçants de chaque membre du Conseil sont rivés sur elle, la faisant se sentir minuscule au milieu de ces grands hommes. Yoda se dresse sur son siège, une intensité qu'elle ne lui a jamais connue. Certainement, quelque chose d'important a dû se produire.

— A genoux, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lui intime le Grand Maître.

Intriguée, nerveuse même, elle pose ses genoux par terre et baisse la tête avec respect devant le Grand Maître. Yoda descend de son siège et commence à tourner autour d'elle, le bruit régulier de sa canne frappant contre le sol en marbre.

— Une terrible époque, nous devons vivre aujourd'hui. De nombreuses morts, nous avons dû essuyer – il désigne des sièges vides d'un air triste. Mais pas de rôle un Conseil n'a, si à cause des morts aucun membre nous n'acceptons.

Obi-Wan lève un sourcil, étonnée. Où Maître Yoda veut-il en venir ? Elle a peur de comprendre. C'est Mace Windu qui prend la relève du Grand Maître, se levant à son tour – et à sa grande surprise, tous les Maîtres se lèvent en même temps, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un rituel d'adoubement.

— Obi-Wan Kenobi, depuis toujours, nous t'observons. Nous avons commencé alors que le Temple t'accueillait à peine et nous avons été témoins des difficultés que tu as traversées en tant qu'Initiée, Padawan et Chevalier. Nous nous sommes réjouis à chacune de tes réussites, avons craint à chacun de tes échecs. Maintenant, Maître Jedi, tu te présentes toutefois à nous en toute humilité, comme au premier jour où tu as commencé à parcourir la route de lumière qui est la nôtre. Tes souffrances précédentes ont révélé ton véritable potentiel et c'est avec honneur que nous espérons te voir accepter un siège au Conseil.

Elle n'ose le croire – le Conseil veut d'elle ? Comme… un membre du Conseil ? Aux côtés de Mace Windu, de Maître Yoda et des autres Maîtres de légende qui avaient depuis longtemps fait leurs preuves envers la galaxie ? Perdant sans difficulté son éloquence légendaire, elle balbutie, choquée de voir l'un de ses plus grand rêves se réaliser :

— Je… je… L'honneur est pour moi, Maître Windu.

— Alors, bienvenue au Conseil, Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi. Puisse la Force toujours être avec nous.

Le Maître chauve se fend d'un petit sourire et quand il reprend, c'est avec une chaleur dans la voix qu'elle ne se souvient pas lui avoir entendue :

— Qui-Gon Jinn serait fier de toi, mon amie.

Cette simple phrase fait imploser son cœur de joie. Elle est une Jedi accomplie et à sa place, au milieu de ses pairs. Son Maître serait fier, oui – ils sont tous fiers, même Yoda qui ne cache pas son sourire placide.

Et la Force… La Force chante à ses oreilles.

10.

L'un de ses premiers mouvements en tant que membre du Conseil est de pressentir Anakin pour ses épreuves. Il est jeune, certes, mais l'époque est critique et si l'Ordre Jedi rechigne à séparer une équipe aussi efficace que la leur, ils sont bien obligés de reconnaître la valeur solitaire du jeune homme.

Anakin est donc fait Chevalier. Le Conseil organise une cérémonie secrète durant laquelle elle sectionne avec révérence la tresse d'apprenti du désormais Chevalier Anakin Skywalker. La joie qu'elle lit dans les yeux célestes de l'homme qu'elle a contribué à former apaise le douloureux souvenir de son propre adoubement et des circonstances tragiques qui l'ont entouré.

Il garde sa tresse – elle ne lui en veut pas de ne pas lui en faire cadeau. La pratique de léguer le symbole de son apprentissage à son Maître n'est pas si courante et elle a une petite idée de la personne qui aura l'immense honneur de recevoir les cheveux tressés. Padmé a bien de la chance.

Sa propre tresse est partie en cendres avec le corps de son bien-aimé Maître.

Ici et maintenant, cependant, la joie est grande et le futur brillant. L'Ordre a gagné un Chevalier remarquable et elle a gagné une fierté immense à voir Anakin marcher à ses côtés et plus derrière elle.

Elle ose espérer que son défunt Maître est aussi fier qu'elle.

11.

La première fois qu'elle rencontre Cody, le commandant de la section de soldats qui lui a été assignée, elle le regarde avec froideur et lui demande son nom. Il répond par une suite de chiffres qui ne veut rien dire et qui ne fait que l'irriter davantage. Cette guerre n'est une insulte jetée à la face de l'Ordre, une farce morbide qui lui ricane sinistrement en plein visage. Aucune vie n'est identique dans cette armée, aucun membre ne devrait être considéré comme on les considère – des outils, bons à jeter dès que leur utilité cesse. Carrant les épaules et croisant les bras, elle lui répond :

— Je ne vous appellerais pas par une suite de chiffres sans queue ni tête, Commandant. Je vous le redemande : quel est votre nom ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, apparemment surpris par la question, avant de reprendre d'un ton moins assuré que celui qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt :

— Cody, mon général.

Elle approuve avec un petit sourire. Commandant Cody. Cela lui va bien.

12.

Ses victoires deviennent progressivement des légendes son nom même est presque un mythe. Partout, même dans les confins des plus misérables planètes de la Bordure extérieure, on murmure les mots « Obi-Wan Kenobi » avec révérence. Anakin est le « Héros Sans Peur », le héros préféré du citoyen lambda : son courage – impatience, dira-t-elle – et ses qualités de Jedi attirent une myriade d'émotions, qu'elles passent de l'admiration absolue au mépris le moins subtil.

Son nom à elle est par contre rarement crié par les foules en délire. On remarque bien sûr son ancien Padawan – comment le manquer quand toute la galaxie braque son projecteur sur lui ? – mais elle attire plus de regards, de murmures précipités et d'étranges dévotions que n'importe quel Chevalier de leur Ordre.

La Négociatrice, ils l'appellent. Même les dirigeants étrangers lorsque vient l'heure des traités assènent qu'ils ne répondront que devant la Négociatrice Jedi. Elle prend ce surnom avec humilité et fait de son mieux pour ne pas y faire défaut – Anakin roule des yeux à l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre un jour son titre informel, tellement l'idée même lui paraît stupide. Elle est née pour être la Négociatrice, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, et ce titre la poursuivra toute sa vie.

Ce qu'Obi-Wan a appris plus tard, par le plus grand des hasards, c'est que « Négociatrice » n'est pas le seul sobriquet avec lequel ses exploits sont contés dans la galaxie tout entière – et l'autre surnom dont on l'affuble parfois lui fait froncer les sourcils de perplexité.

Qui, entre tous, a eu l'idée de l'appeler « la vierge de fer » ?

13.

Anakin s'est vu confier une Padawan par le Conseil. La situation est tellement cocasse qu'elle manque de s'étrangler devant l'air déconfit de son ancien apprenti qui conteste la décision, arguant qu'il n'est pas assez expérimenté que pour entraîner

— Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieille quand j'ai moi-même pris un apprenti, Anakin, et je puis t'assurer que le résultat est plus que remarquable, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Au moins, je comprends ce que vous avez dû ressentir, Maître. Être forcé de prendre un Padawan si tôt après votre adoubement, c'est particulièrement – il bute sur le mot, incapable de trouver celui qui convienne dans une telle situation.

Les circonstances étaient drastiquement différentes cependant, elle se sent proche du jeune Chevalier. Offrant un réconfort qu'elle juge nécessaire, le Maître pose une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle a formé et lui lance un regard plein d'une tendresse maternelle.

— Le fait que je ne t'aie pas choisi ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas chéri chaque instant de ton apprentissage, Anakin. Cela a été un véritable honneur que d'être ton Maître.

Sa tirade a l'air d'apaiser la tempête qui gronde en le cœur du jeune Skywalker et il lui lance un sourire timide de remerciement avant de se rendre, confiant, auprès de sa nouvelle apprentie.

Obi-Wan retient un sourire à les voir interagir. Cette Ashoka Tano et Anakin Skywalker forment déjà un duo des plus intéressants.

14.

Le vaisseau de la Sénatrice Amidala est arrivé au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, bataille à laquelle Obi-Wan participe aux côtés de Maître Plo Koon, d'Anakin et d'Ashoka avec une fascination dégoûtée.

Voir Padmé si près du danger la fait hérisser de frayeur. Le piège était si simple, si grossier qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'ils soient tombés dedans. La faiblesse d'Anakin Skywalker envers la sénatrice de Naboo est difficilement un secret galactique – mais, elle, par contre, est consciente que leur relation est bien plus que cette amitié indéfectible, cette affection platonique qu'ils veulent bien montrer en public. Elle connaît leur secret et elle souffre autant de le partager avec eux que de ne pas être dans la confidence. Pendant que le Maître lit entre les lignes de leur conversation holographique – là où tous voient une Sénatrice tenter de convaincre un ami Jedi de poursuivre sa mission, elle voit une femme qui demande à son mari de la laisser mourir – elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si, un jour, son ancien Padawan trouvera en lui-même trouver assez de confiance et de courage pour lui avouer sa faute.

Oseront-ils un jour se confier à elle, voir au-delà de la froide Jedi qu'elle donne l'impression d'être ? Anakin ne se rendra-t-il jamais compte qu'elle l'aime suffisamment pour nier les principes qui ont régi sa vie pendant si longtemps, ce Code auquel elle s'accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Est-il aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'elle trahit déjà ces lois ? Elle en est à nouveau réduite à l'espoir.

Espoir qu'Anakin finisse par enfin ouvrir les yeux.

15.

Obi-Wan rencontre le Comte Dooku une seconde fois lors d'une mission clandestine sur un vaisseau séparatiste pour récupérer son ancien Padawan – lequel s'est fourré dans les problèmes jusqu'aux yeux, ce qui n'est guère surprenant considérant les ennuis qu'il semble attirer.

Elle pensait être prête à le confronter de nouveau – elle réalise avec brutalité qu'elle s'est trompée en voyant la figure tranquille du Maître Sith en position méditative, plus confiant et agressif que jamais.

Effroyablement, sa posture est la même qu'aimait adopter feu son Maître lors de leurs séances de méditation – posture qu'elle a elle-même apprivoisée jusqu'à la faire sienne. Pas tout à fait identique mais bien différente non plus.

Un instant, elle a crut – folle enfant ! – revoir son défunt Maître… jusqu'à ce que la voix acide du Comte ne la ramène à la cruelle réalité. Obi-Wan regarde sans réelle surprise l'ennemi disparaître dans un conduit placé sous lui et ne tente même pas de dissuader Anakin de poursuivre le chef des Séparatistes.

Elle a besoin des quelques minutes qui la séparent du hangar pour retrouver son centre.

Il serait de mauvais ton qu'elle se surestime à nouveau.

16.

Perdus dans des cavernes aux cristaux brillants sur la planète Vanqor alors qu'ils poursuivaient Dooku, Obi-Wan réalise que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Anakin. Ils sont vite séparés alors que des rochers leur tombent sur la tête elle parvient à s'échapper mais l'explosion projette des rochers, dont un qui atterrit sur le coin de sa tête et la sonne un instant.

— Maître ! Obi-Wan ! Maître, répondez-moi !

Ce sont les cris paniqués d'Anakin qui la sortent de son inconscience passagère. Elle se lève sans difficulté et avance pour rejoindre son Padawan, secouant ses manches pour chasser la poussière qui s'y est accrochée.

— Anakin, quand je te dis de courir…

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Anakin a déjà fondu sur elle et la serre étrangement dans ses bras, ses mains palpant son dos et sa taille comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'a aucune blessure sérieuse.

Déconcertée par le comportement si inhabituel du jeune homme, elle lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule, geste qui le fait soudain lâcher prise. Il la regarde avec des yeux hagards, comme surpris qu'elle se soit trouvée là à cet endroit, à ce moment précis. Elle l'est encore plus, si possible : Anakin n'a jamais été enclin à cacher ses émotions mais qu'il se montre aussi démonstratif – avec elle, qui plus est – est aussi inattendu qu'étrange.

— Où est encore passé ton sabre-laser ? finit-elle par demander, désireuse d'attirer son attention autre part.

Son plan fonctionne mais elle restera troublée un long moment.

17.

Se retrouver droguée et prisonnière de pirates en attendant d'être rançonnée n'est déjà pas une expérience plaisante – s'y retrouver en compagnie de Dooku est autrement plus déplaisant. Pour ne rien arranger, Anakin et le Comte se montrent les dents comme deux chiens affamés tournant autour d'un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchant – et le fait qu'elle ait l'impression d'être le morceau de viande en question la met encore plus mal à l'aise. Décidant de calmer les choses, elle pousse son ancien Padawan le plus loin possible de son ancien Grand Maître, prête à s'interposer au cas où la tension monterait. Ils semblent comprendre et revenir à des plans plus raisonnables : aucun d'entre eux n'a le choix.

Il faut qu'ils coopèrent s'ils veulent sortir entiers de cette prison.

Même si voir Anakin se moquer sans honte aucune du Comte alors que celui-ci manipule un couteau pour les faire s'évader est un spectacle des plus cocasses, elle doit bien l'admettre.

18.

— A quoi pensiez-vous, vraiment ? critique Anakin, maussade. Suivre un seigneur Sith…

Attachée dos à dos à ses compagnons d'infortune, une corde d'énergie autour de sa taille et de ses poignets, Obi-Wan admet intérieurement que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais le Comte avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'il lui était difficile de refuser. S'échapper ou ne pas s'échapper, il n'y a pas d'essai et ceci est un échec. Elle pince les lèvres de dépit tandis que les crapules qui les retiennent testent la solidité de leurs liens.

— Ah, que faire de vous, que faire ? rumine le chef de cette bande de pirates sans scrupules. Je serais fort contrarié si je me retrouvais obligé de vous tuer… surtout quelqu'un qui possède un si joli visage, ajoute-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui la révulse.

Fronçant les sourcils de dégoût, elle remarque à peine la soudaine tension qui semble s'être emparée des hommes derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est le visage répugnant du pirate qui s'avance vers elle, un intérêt mal dissimulé dans les yeux.

— C'est un tel dommage que votre tête vaille tant d'argent, Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'aurais bien été tenté de faire de vous l'une de mes esclaves personnelles. Une femme comme vous… si connue et respectée, si charismatique… si belle même… combien cela vaut-il sur le marché de la prostitution, à votre avis ? continue-t-il sur un ton badin comme s'il faisait la conversation.

Son long doigt caresse sa joue avec lenteur, presque sensuellement. Obi-Wan se retient de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête, soutenant le contact avec un stoïcisme qu'elle ignore avoir. Elle peut presque sentir la rage d'Anakin se solidifier tellement ce dernier est tendu. Ce pirate en rut qui la touche ainsi la dégoûte. Elle va vomir.

— Imaginez un peu… Maître Jedi, grand général des armées des Clones… celle que la galaxie a surnommé la « vierge de fer »… ah, le nombres d'hommes seraient prêts à payer pour avoir une femme comme vous à quatre pattes dans leur lit…

— NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS! explose Anakin, des flammes dans les yeux et toute retenue jetée aux orties. En tant que Maître, elle devrait le rappeler pour avoir encore perdu son contrôle mais comment peut-elle s'y résoudre alors que l'attention du bandit se dirige sur Anakin et que le doigt lubrique quitte sa joue ?

— Plus aussi serein quand il s'agit de l'une de vos pairs, n'est-ce pas, Jedi ? crache-t-il d'un air mauvais, renvoyant son regard noir au jeune général.

Avant que son Padawan fulminant n'ait eu le temps de répondre à la provocation, une autre voix résonne dans l'air tremblant, aussi calme que tranchante, aussi froide que doucereuse. Celle du Comte.

— Avisez-vous de poser encore ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur cette femme et je puis vous garantir que l'univers entier ne sera pas assez grand pour vous soustraire à mon ire.

Surprise au-delà des mots, Obi-Wan tourne un regard perplexe en direction du Maître. Ce dernier est aussi placide qu'à son habitude mais ses yeux rougeâtres – les yeux d'un Sith, par la Force – parlent d'une promesse de vengeance, de mort et de furie.

Curieusement, cela a le mérite de faire reculer la crapule qui semble soudain moins assuré. Avoir le chef des séparatistes comme ennemi déclaré n'est pas une plaisante perspective. Après leur avoir intimé en grommelant l'ordre de ne plus tenter de s'échapper, il quitte la cellule, laissant les trois prisonniers à nouveau seuls. Anakin fronce les sourcils, apparemment mécontent, Dooku garde la tête baissée et Obi-Wan le fixe, des doutes plein la tête.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle a peur de savoir – elle ne comprend tout simplement pas. Les yeux qui se tournent vers elle sont une terre désolée rongée par le feu noir et sang du Côté Obscur et pour la toute première fois, elle peut voir le Maître en deuil sous l'armure d'acier du Comte.

Quelque part, elle connaît la réponse depuis toujours.

— Pas si je peux l'empêcher, Kenobi. Nous jouons peut-être dans des camps différents mais il n'est pas dit que le Comte Dooku a regardé la Padawan de son Padawan se faire violenter sans agir.

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, tandis que la main d'Anakin frôle son côté, lui apportant un réconfort bienvenu.

_Oh, Maître Qui-Gon, comme je souhaiterais avoir votre force._

19.

— Très impressionnant, Maître Kenobi.

Le compliment, si inattendu dans la bouche du Comte Dooku, la fait presque sursauter. Si elle en croit son Maître et ce qu'elle sait de son grand Maître, les compliments ne lui viennent pas facilement. Il était réputé chez les Jedi pour être dur, excessivement strict – un professeur assez déplorable, somme toute, dont les talents en la Force compensaient sans mal le manque de tact et de patience. Et en plus, c'est un Sith. Dire qu'Anakin se plaignait constamment de son enseignement à elle !

Indécise quant à la réponse à donner, elle opte pour un petit sourire qui se veut reconnaissant, ce que Dooku a l'air d'apprécier. Ils sont certes ennemis mais pendant un instant, à la place du chef glacial des Séparatistes, s'est tenu un Maître Jedi fier des accomplissements de son apprentie.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ce peu est quelque chose qu'elle se décide de chérir.

20.

Ses rencontres avec Asajj Ventress sont aussi exaltantes que déplaisantes.

Exaltantes parce que Ventress, même si elle a une forte prédisposition à abandonner le combat trop vite et à fuir pour sauver sa misérable vie – cette façon de se battre est typique des Sith et ça l'écœurera toujours – est tout de même une sacrée combattante contre laquelle Obi-Wan lève le sabre avec un plaisir doux-amer.

Déplaisantes parce que tous ces combats ramènent de mauvais souvenirs : une autre bataille, un autre Sith et un Maître mort dont elle a recueilli les derniers mots en pleurant comme une enfant perdue… Et déplaisantes également parce qu'elle n'a jamais oublié sa captivité aux mains de la Sith et la séance de torture qui s'ensuivit. Le masque lui aura à jamais laissé des cicatrices sur l'âme.

Et d'autant plus déplaisantes quand les émotions de Ventress irradient de cette aura noire et malveillante, si intenses qu'elles la font frissonner : son envie de pouvoir, ses désirs de meurtres et de domination ainsi que l'obsession plus que dérangeante que l'Apprentie de Dooku a pour elle.

Anakin s'en est rendu compte avant elle, de la façon dont Ventress la regarde quand elles engagent le duel, mais il n'est pas difficile de remarquer à quel point le désir de soumettre le Maître Jedi, de la posséder et de la briser ensuite est intense et grandit au fur et à mesure qu'Obi-Wan mène ses clones à la victoire.

Elle ignore quelle position aborder vis-à-vis des sentiments de haine pure qu'elle fait naître chez l'Apprentie Sith. Tout ce qu'elle peut remarquer, c'est que ça fait grincer les dents de son Padawan – sans doute n'a-t-il lui non plus jamais digéré les tortures qu'elle a dû subir sur Jabiim.

Obi-Wan ne garde aucune haine contre son bourreau. Juste un profond sentiment de regret.

Quelque part, au milieu de ces morts sans nombre et de cette guerre sans sens, elle a trouvé la force de pardonner à Ventress.

21.

Padmé est – encore – en danger de mort, à croire que l'ancienne Reine n'a aucun instinct de préservation et Obi-Wan se retrouve – encore – à tenter de raisonner Anakin pour éviter qu'il ne mette – encore ! – la galaxie tout entière en péril dans sa quête de Chevalier sauvant sa dame en détresse. Ce qui échoue, comme toujours. Le Maître Jedi se demande pour la millième fois comment elle a réussi le tour de force qui a été de retenir Anakin sur Geonosis, de l'empêcher de se lancer à la poursuite de la Sénatrice… mais ce qui a marché sur son Padawan adolescent et encore intouché par la cruelle réalité de la guerre ne marche plus sur le Chevalier adulte et dur comme l'acier qu'il est devenu.

Ce dernier semble avoir remarqué l'air triste qu'elle arbore à l'instant même et il se détourne, incapable de supporter son regard d'orage calme et la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule comme pour soutenir sa colère. Elle soupire et le suit calmement – il va encore mettre la mission en danger pour sauver sa belle et va tout rattraper à la dernière minute, s'attirant les regards admiratifs de son Padawan, de sa femme et de tous les Clones qui les suivent.

Et elle applaudira ses exploits et souffrira, en silence, de ne plus être autorisée à faire partie du monde que son ancien apprenti a construit.

Parfois… souvent même, son ancien Padawan lui manque – mais il faut qu'elle apprenne à le laisser partir.

22.

Revoir la Duchesse Satine Kryze de Mandalore, après de longues années de séparation, est comme regarder dans un passé dont elle se souvient qu'il fut heureux. Elle se souvient des sentiments qui ont passé entre elle et la jeune noble – à défaut d'être définissables, ils étaient forts. C'était après Siri, avant Sabé et la mort de Qui-Gon. Même des années après, Satine n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi dédiée à la paix, toujours aussi têtue et toujours aussi magnifique.

— Mon Chevalier Jedi dans son armure brillante vient encore une fois à la rescousse, jette-t-elle avec sarcasme quand elles se revoient.

Obi-Wan retient un sourire en coin. Les joutes verbales contre les politiciens, elle peut gérer – on ne l'appelle pas « la Négociatrice » pour rien, après tout.

— Après toutes ces années, vous êtes encore plus resplendissante que jamais, Duchesse Satine.

— De biens doux mots pour une femme qui m'accuse de trahison, rétorque avec acidité la noble blonde.

Obi-Wan accuse le coup. Ca va encore être facile, cette affaire.

23.

Quand Anakin l'interroge, visiblement troublé vis-à-vis de leurs comportements, elle lui parle de la mission qui les a réunies : elle se revoit, jeune Padawan escortant et protégeant la Duchesse pendant une année entière alors que son monde était en pleine guerre et touchée par l'incroyable personnalité de Satine. Elle la revoit, sa mission terminée, lui demandant de rester à ses côtés pour l'aider à reconstruire son monde et –

— Vous n'êtes pas resté pour l'aider ? demande son ancien apprenti, abrupt.

— Cela aurait été problématique, soupire-t-elle en attirant un siège pour s'asseoir. Mon devoir de Jedi exigeait que je sois autre part.

Anakin reste calme, même si sa tête est remplie de questions et de doutes qu'il n'arrive pas à verbaliser – est-ce par crainte de découvrir les sentiments qu'il a pour une autre politicienne ou par simple confusion de voir son Maître romantiquement engagé avec quelqu'un, elle n'en sait rien et elle ne veut pas savoir. Les poids de son ancien apprenti sont trop lourds pour elles, en ce moment.

— Exiger… Mais c'est évident que vous avez des sentiments pour elle, Maître ! Certainement, cela a dû affecter votre décision.

— Justement, Anakin, répond-elle, lasse de répéter la même ligne du Code à son Padawan têtu. Le Code des Jedi m'interdit de former des attachements. Avant tout, je suis Jedi.

Et il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Ou peut-être des regrets.

24.

C'est l'enfer : Satine est retenue contre son gré par un traître, les troupes se sont déployées partout sur le vaisseau et elle ne doute pas que la panique gronde au sein des Sénateurs. Ils auront de la chance si aucune perte majeure n'est à déplorer – cette mission est un fiasco comme elle n'en a plus essuyé depuis un long moment.

Et pour ne rien arranger, c'est maintenant – alors qu'elle se fait un sang d'encre pour son amie enlevée – à ce moment précis qu'Anakin décide de se montrer curieux.

— C'est sans doute le mauvais moment pour demander une chose pareille… mais est-ce que Satine et vous avez déjà… ?

La question est déplacée et ce n'est certainement pas le moment de la poser. Quelque chose craque en elle et avant qu'elle n'en soit consciente, elle fixe son ancien Padawan avec frustration et s'écrie dans un élan de colère :

— Je ne vois absolument pas ce que cette question a à voir avec la situation actuelle !

Anakin lève un sourcil alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos, consciente d'agir comme une enfant capricieuse – ah, la Force soit de son apprenti, Anakin aurait sa peau un jour ! Une dent plantée dans sa lèvre inférieure, elle décide tout de même de rétorquer :

— Et si toute une moitié de la galaxie m'appelle « la vierge de fer », c'est qu'il y a une raison.

C'est un coup vicieux mais l'air de profonde stupeur sur le visage d'Anakin vaut toutes les richesses de la galaxie.

25.

Même prise en otage, Satine Kryze reste d'une dignité et d'une décence impeccable. Elle ne peut qu'admirer son comportement alors qu'Obi-Wan menace de son sabre-laser son ravisseur. Mais chaque patience a ses limites et celles de Satine s'effritent quand elle lui avoue, d'une voix étranglée :

— Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Obi-Wan, mais puisque nous ne nous reverrons peut-être plus… Je t'ai aimée dès l'instant où tu es venue à mon aide, toutes ces années auparavant.

Ignorant le commentaire désobligeant de l'homme qui a pris en otage la Duchesse, la Jedi reste immobile quelques minutes, frappée par la déclaration, avant de répondre avec gêne :

— Satine, c'est vraiment pas le moment… ni le lieu pour…

Mais les larmes qui commencent à perler dans les yeux d'océan de la noble lui font regretter sa froideur, son hésitation. Anakin avait raison en la taquinant tout à l'heure : c'est évident qu'elle ressent toujours quelque chose pour la jeune Duchesse blonde. Et c'est aussi évident que ces sentiments sont trop forts pour être complètement balayés. Mais ce temps où elle était libre de choisir est aussi révolu : elle a une guerre à mener, des pairs qui comptent sur la Négociatrice, une galaxie à protéger. Les abandonner maintenant serait trahir tout ce en quoi elle croit.

— Aurais-tu dit ces mots à ce moment-là, j'aurais quitté l'Ordre Jedi.

Contre toute attente, les lèvres de la Duchesse se tordent en un demi-sourire et elle se prend à sourire, elle aussi, malgré la situation critique.

— Il n'y a guère qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour pouvoir dire « Je t'aime aussi » de cette manière-là.

26.

Elle va regretter la semi-confession faite à Anakin pas besoin de prédire l'avenir pour savoir que son apprenti profiterait de ce savoir pour la taquiner impitoyablement à ce sujet.

— Vous êtes vierge, répète-t-il, bouche bée et bras ballant, comme s'il était complètement horrifié par l'idée-même.

— Anakin…

— Non, attendez, je crois que je vais finir par assimiler … Ou alors… sérieusement, Maître, même pas _une_ seule fois ? Je comprends que votre copine – pardon, la Duchesse de Mandalore – vous en veuille un peu si vous l'avez fait attendre tout ce temps. Étrange parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait vœu de chasteté le jour où j'ai été fait Chevalier – c'est peut-être un terme implicite du contrat ?

— Anakin ! s'écrie-t-elle, outrée par son comportement.

— Maître, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que pendant… vous allez avoir quarante ans, par la Force !

— Trente-huit ans et oui, Anakin, je n'ai jamais été intime avec quelqu'un physiquement parlant et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu – arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, veux-tu ?

Rouge de honte et de colère, Obi-Wan croise les bras, patiente, et les ricanements étouffés de son Padawan s'effacent avec lenteur, remplacés presque directement par un sérieux qui ne lui va pas.

— Même avec Maître Tachi ?

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise par la douleur qui l'agresse à la mention de ce nom. La mort de Siri l'a grandement affectée et si, de ses désastreuses relations affectives, celle qu'elle a noué avec sa pair aux cheveux blonds avait été la plus longue et la plus solide – Anakin ne compte pas, bien sûr, c'est son ancien Padawan – elle n'a jamais… considéré… Elles s'étaient embrassées plusieurs fois, parfois avec une passion tout incroyable, avaient parfois laissé leurs mains s'égarer sur une taille, une hanche ou un sein mais jamais elles ne s'étaient unies physiquement. Leur amour ne leur avait jamais _demandé_ une union de ce genre et aucune d'elles ne l'avait voulu.

— Jamais, répond-elle avec fermeté.

Anakin semble plus dérangé qu'amusé, maintenant, mais devant son visage fermé il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

27.

Ventress est morte – la nouvelle ne lui inspire qu'une sourde pitié – mais le remplaçant que lui a choisi Dooku la glace d'un sentiment effroyablement reconnaissable.

Les cornes, les yeux d'un jaune maladif, les dents, la peau tatouée… la créature sur l'hologramme est une copie conforme du Sith qu'elle a tué dix ans plutôt sur Naboo dans un horrible combat qui lui a fait perdre son Maître, son adolescence et son innocence. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Siri, Obi-Wan ressent de la haine à l'égard de l'individu monstrueux sur l'hologramme, cette créature qui, à elle seule, insulte son sacrifice personnel.

— Darth Maul, vivant ? Impossible, je l'ai tué moi-même, affirme-t-elle avec force.

Yoda a dû percevoir sa hargne – rien n'échappe à ce maudit troll – et lui envoie son regard perçant qui semble tout savoir. Elle lui répond avec la même intensité, incapable de lui laisser la main haute cette fois. Son air de défi déplaît au petit Maître qui grommelle de mécontentement et lui ordonne de partir sur les traces du mystérieux individu. Ce n'est sans doute pas la solution la plus avisée mais elle a déjà combattu l'un de ces êtres : elle est le Chevalier le plus à même de mener cette mission à bien.

Elle part donc, la rage au ventre et son Padawan inquiet sur les talons. Tous deux sont conscients que Darth Maul est son enfer personnel – être forcée de fouiller dans le passé de ce dernier est une perspective qui ne l'enchante guère. Obi-Wan ne veut pas risquer d'éprouver la moindre compassion pour le monstre qui hante encore ses cauchemars les plus vivaces. Elle n'en est pas capable.

Même le pardon a ses limites. Elle vient de découvrir les siennes.

28.

Obi-Wan croit rêver quand Qui-Gon Jinn apparaît devant elle dans la caverne de Mortis, auréolé d'une translucide lumière bleue. Tout à coup, elle oublie le temps et l'espace, oublie la Fille, le Fils, Ashoka et son apprenti perdu : elle n'est plus qu'une Padawan de treize ans qui vient à peine d'être acceptée par son Maître, la tête pleine de rêves et du courage au ventre – rien, rien ne lui fait plus envie à cet instant que de se jeter dans les bras accueillants de l'apparition et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les yeux secs d'avoir pleuré. Elle est tellement heureuse et tellement _triste_…

Le visage du défunt Chevalier est tranquille et souriant, son allure formelle mais relaxée. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il la félicite, peut-être à ce qu'il plaisante, ou qu'il lui sorte une de ses maximes pleines de bon sens – elle aurait tout accepté venant de lui sauf ça.

— As-tu entraîné le garçon, Obi-Wan ? As-tu respecté mes volontés ?

Le cœur de la jeune Chevalier frémit alors que son esprit se ferme et se contente de répondre avec platitude à la question. Après toutes ses années qu'ils ont passées séparés par la mort, les premières paroles de son Maître vont pour Anakin, soucieuses de savoir si elle a honoré son ultime promesse. Bien sûr, c'est normal que ses pensées aillent pour le précieux élu qu'il a déniché sur Tatooine – après tout, elle n'a été que son apprentie, celle dont n'a pas voulu. Qu'importe les douze ans passés ensemble, cela ne remplacera jamais les années qu'il aura passé avec Xanatos ou les moments avec Anakin, avec les enfants qu'il a choisis – pas celle qui s'est jetée à sa tête sans lui laisser le moindre choix.

Quel droit possède-t-elle, la fille dont personne n'a voulu, pour exiger de son ancien Maître une telle attention ? La réponse est aucun et elle n'en est que plus douloureusement consciente à cet instant.

Et peu importe combien elle se sent misérable.

29.

Obi-Wan est inquiète. Mortis est un lieu aussi étrange qu'hostile et de savoir Anakin parti trouver le Fils, cet être sombre qui semble attirer tout ce qu'il touche vers le Côté Obscur, n'est pas une pensée rassurante. Intimant à Ashoka de rester en arrière – son apprenti lui en voudrait à la mort si elle prenait le risque d'exposer la Padawan une fois encore au Côté Obscur – elle part à sa recherche, consciente du temps limité qu'il lui reste.

Là où elle descend, dans la crevasse, le Côté Obscur crépite partout, caresse son âme avec un désir dégoûté. Elle frémit sous la morsure familière mais refuse de décélérer pour autant. .a familiarité de la sensation ne suffit pas à la dérouter de son objectif. D'Anakin. Anakin seul, au fond de ce puits de ténèbres, en compagnie du Fils. Son ancien apprenti est fort mais le Côté Obscur n'a cure de ces choses là.

Quand elle arrive, il est trop tard. Les yeux jaunes et hantés qui la fixent lui donnent envie de vomir. Le feu, les prunelles d'or fade, la cendre qui densifie l'air… Sa vision lui revient en mémoire, accrue par les sensations qu'elle éprouve et c'est impuissante qu'elle regarde Anakin avancer vers elle, la douleur incrustée dans ses traits comme jamais elle ne l'a été.

— Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je dois faire pour mettre fin à la guerre, délire son apprenti aux yeux de Sith. Tu essaieras de m'arrêter… mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Du _mal_ ?

A peine essaie-t-elle de répondre qu'une douleur effroyable explose dans son dos, la projetant sur le sol rugueux de la caverne. A demi assommée, elle tourne ses yeux alourdis par la douleur vers la figure rigide de son Padawan.

— Pourquoi ? hurle-t-elle, perdue.

— Je suis désolé. J'ai compris que ce sont les Jedi qui se tiennent sur le chemin de la paix.

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête et lui font horreur. Non ! a-t-elle envie de crier mais la douleur lancinante qui lui déchire les entrailles lui permet tout juste de gémir de protestation quand son Padawan s'envole vers le ciel assombri de Mortis.

La dernière chose qu'elle entend avant de perdre connaissance est le ricanement sinistre du Fils qui lui susurre :

— Il est à moi, désormais.

30.

C'est étrange mais elle ne peut empêcher la tristesse de la gagner alors que Mortis s'effondre et que les grands seigneurs qui ont régenté cette planète s'effacent dans la Terre qui leur a donné vie. La Force est paisible autour du monde en ruines, l'équilibre ayant finalement été rétabli mais les évènements tirent une corde sensible en elle, un mauvais pressentiment qui n'a pas fait écho depuis les tristes évènements de Géonosis.

Anakin a apporté l'équilibre, certes, mais au prix de la vie et de la destruction. Si réellement son destin est de faire la même chose à travers la galaxie, quel résultat cela donnera-t-il ? Il a l'air bouleversé également – peut-être pour les mêmes raisons ou peut-être est-ce le fait d'apprendre qu'il est véritablement l'Élu annoncé et que sa vie entière est construite sur le dessein que la Force souhaite le voir poursuivre ? Pour quelqu'un d'indépendant comme son apprenti, il n'est pas forcément agréable d'avoir conscience que sa vie est régentée par une volonté supérieure à la sienne. A moins qu'elle ne se trompe…

Elle souhaiterait presque se tromper. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a entendu parler de la prophétie, elle se demande si le sens du mot « équilibre » ne lui échappe pas complètement.

31.

C'est mal. C'est mal, mal et cent fois plus mal encore qu'elle n'a aucune excuse pour justifier son comportement, contrairement à Anakin, encore à moitié plongé dans les douces voluptés de l'alcool bon marché avec lequel il avait décidé de s'imbiber cette nuit là. S'il l'on juge des faits sur le plan rationnel, il peut difficilement être tenu responsable de ces actes qu'il n'a sûrement pas conscience de poser.

Après avoir retrouvé son ancien Padawan dans le bar le plus proche de leur point de ravitaillement, la tête roulant sur le comptoir et ronflant légèrement, elle avait grogné avant de le ramener dans sa cabine sous les regards amusés des Clones qui s'étaient bien gardés de commenter devant elle le comportement de leur Général. Pestant silencieusement contre le besoin de se saouler et le comportement actuel de son Padawan – Mortis est encore difficile à digérer – elle finit par installer Anakin sur sa couchette en position assise et entreprend de le défaire de ses vêtements superflus. Bientôt, sa tunique noire et la fabrique qu'il porte en dessous sont repliées sur la petite commode qui se trouve à côté de la couchette. Ashoka est absente, en mission d'escorte, il n'y a pas de danger pour que la Padawan soit dérangée. Ses mouvements ont toutefois sorti son compagnon de sa torpeur et alors qu'elle achève de replier ses chaussettes, une main attrape la sienne – comme pour la dissuader de quitter sa cabine.

— Obi… 'An ?

Son cœur se serre avec tendresse et nostalgie. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il plus appelée « Obi » ? Ce surnom remonte à ses premières années d'apprentissage et si le Maître a été soulagée sur le moment est contente de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle passe doucement sa main libre dans les cheveux d'un blond sombre, l'invitant muettement à s'allonger et sombrer dans le sommeil. Il cligne des yeux dans une tentative à moitié réussie de reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience, elle lui sourit et comme pour lui répondre, il se penche vers elle, les yeux à moitié fermés, une lueur étrange au fond des orbes bleutés.

Leurs bouches sont près – trop près. Le sang bat trop vite à ses tempes. Leurs souffles se mêlent, se répondent calmement dans leur propre langage, la langue de l'air, des battements de cœur et des sentiments non-dits.

Avec une lenteur qu'Obi-Wan pourrait croire calculée si elle ne savait pas Anakin à moitié ivre, il franchit les centimètres – les années-lumière – qui les séparent encore et couvre ses lèvres immobiles avec les siennes. Le contact est doux, chaud, un peu poisseux, plein d'émotions refoulées qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pendant un moment, ils restent immobiles la main d'Anakin est toujours contre sa joue et la sienne s'est égarée sur la poitrine dénudée du jeune homme. Puis, comme si un signal avait été donné, il l'attire contre lui, encastrant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Surprise par la proximité, par le contact en lui-même, elle ouvre la bouche comme pour protester il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Une langue chaude et rugueuse a plongé entre les lèvres entrouvertes, caresse avec une tendresse brumeuse sa compagne étrangère qui n'hésite plus à le rejoindre. L'échange est maladroit mais étrangement doux, de même que les mains qui enserrent ses épaules et descendent sur sa taille. Elle se surprend à désirer ce contact qu'elle devrait repousser, à apprécier la torpeur qui s'empare de son esprit alors que les mouvements d'Anakin explorent son buste avec une hésitation dévote. Pourquoi hésite-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle est si seule, il la désire et Padmé est si loin…

Padmé ?

Par la _Force_, qu'est-elle en train de _faire_ ?

S'arrachant aux lèvres et aux mains d'Anakin, Obi-Wan recule, l'horreur de la situation et la faiblesse de sa volonté se dévoilant à elle sous une nouvelle lumière.

Elle sait que son ancien Padawan l'a désirée et la désire encore. Mais Anakin a juré fidélité à une autre, une femme qu'il aime et chérit, une femme assez importante pour qu'il nie les principes de l'Ordre auquel il a juré fidélité. Trahir leur amour est une perspective aussi effroyable pour lui que de trahir les préceptes Jedi pour elle. Elle en est douloureusement consciente.

Profiter du désir d'Anakin envers pour lui faire commettre la pire trahison qui existât aux yeux du jeune Chevalier, c'est un acte d'une égocentricité crasse. Indigne du Maître Jedi qu'elle est censée être. Elle ne veut pas abuser de la confiance qu'il place en elle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

— Dors, répond-elle au silence de son apprenti anesthésié par l'alcool, usant de son pouvoir de Jedi pour l'endormir complètement.

L'instant d'après, Anakin ronfle comme un bienheureux.

Le lendemain, quand il lui demande comment il a atterri dans son lit la nuit dernière, elle se contente de sourire et de lui tendre une aspirine.

32.

L'incident relégué au plus profond de ses souvenirs, ils se chargent de découvrir quel complot séparatiste se cache sous la disparition de la colonie alien de la planète Kiros. Cependant, le conflit dans lequel ils sont forcés d'interférer prend une tout autre dimension quand leurs chemins croisent la route d'un marchand d'esclave Zygerrien. Anakin fulmine de devoir la laisser prendre le contrôle des négociations.

— Pourquoi est-il si énervé ? demande Ashoka, aussi observatrice qu'inquiète.

Obi-Wan considère avec une compassion calme la jeune Padawan qui en sait si peu sur son Maître. Ashoka lui rappelle une autre apprentie, parfois. Elle n'a jamais discuté l'affection de son propre Maître qui était parfois si évidente qu'elle faisait gonfler une étrange légèreté sous son estomac mais ce dernier n'a jamais tenu à se dévoiler à elle – et il n'en a jamais eu le temps. Elle a certainement été moins secrète que Qui-Gon Jinn envers Anakin mais la guerre les oblige à maintenir cette distance, ce détachement froid de la réalité et de l'histoire. Ashoka n'a jamais connu Anakin avant la guerre – elle ne comprendra jamais à quel point cette dernière l'a changé.

A quel point elle les avait_ tous_ changés.

— Anakin ne t'a jamais parlé de son passé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Uniquement pour me dire qu'il n'en parlerait jamais.

Avec un certain remord, le Maître dévoile ce point précis de la vie d'Anakin : son esclavage et celui de sa mère durant son enfance. Ashoka hausse les sourcils de compréhension et presse ses sourcils contre ses yeux, l'inquiétude voilant ses yeux cristallins.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je garde un œil sur lui.

Obi-Wan sourit faiblement elle doute qu'Ashoka suffise pour freiner Anakin, même avec toute la bonne volonté de la galaxie. Mais elle apprécie l'offre. Mieux vaut Ashoka que rien. De plus, elle ne devrait douter de la Padawan de son Padawan si facilement.

— D'accord. Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

33.

Obi-Wan a essuyé de nombreuses douleurs dans sa vie : des brûlures de sabre-lasers, des bras ou des jambes cassées dus à des chutes, des blessures faites au blaster et à la lame. Même la souffrance mentale ne lui est pas étrangère : elle a ressenti plusieurs fois la morsure acide du Côté Obscur, l'étouffement qu'il a exercé sur son âme même. Elle connaît la douleur tranquille et lancinante du deuil, les affres de l'angoisse et du doute, la perversion du soupçon et du manque de confiante, le dégoût de l'inquiétude.

Mais la morsure d'un fouet qui claque sur la chair exposée de son dos, c'est une souffrance tout autre. C'est pire car le sentiment d'humiliation qu'elle ressent à chaque coup la traverse et souille ses tourments d'un poison noir et purulent. Plus que jamais, elle comprend Anakin et sa volonté de garder son passé sous la couverture du non-dit. Le Jedi se sent sale, avilie, comme si chaque claquement lui enlevait progressivement son identité de Jedi. Poitrine et dos exposé, elle bénit presque le Zygerrien qui l'arrache au fouet pour l'emmener vers sa mort certaine.

C'est donc à moitié nue, la peau du dos à moitié arrachée et des bleus couvrant sans merci son visage mais la tête haute et résolue à mourir avec tout l'honneur qu'elle peut rassembler qu'elle entre dans une arène. Mais la voix qui vient du marchand d'esclaves censé la battre à mort est aussi amusée que familière et lui met du baume au cœur.

Même quand la bataille tourne au désastre et que l'inconscience la gagne, elle sombre avec apaisement dans le tourbillon noir qui s'ouvre sous sa conscience.

34.

Ses geôliers jouissent de la voir enchaînée et réduite à sa condition, elle répond à leur moqueries avec un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux et une moue condescendante face à leur cruauté ignorante. Le pire des esclavages n'est pas cet enfer de chaînes, de métal en fusion, de sueur et de sang ce dernier est ailleurs, prisonnier des âmes les plus solitaires et les plus noires de la galaxie. Elle est fière, oui, mais un Jedi sait quand déposer sa fierté pour sauver une vie. La honte de devoir s'agenouiller est accessoire mais celle de ressentir toutes les conséquences de son échec est brûlante, pire qu'une marque au fer rouge sur sa peau.

Son esprit faiblit mais elle garde le peu d'espoir qui lui reste et sa foi en Anakin.

Un jour, un Zygerrien se presse trop près d'elle, des mains sans douceur éraflant chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte et massant avec force ses seins couverts d'égratignures. Préparée stoïquement à ce genre d'attitude, elle doit son salut à un supérieur qui la tient tant en horreur qu'il ne peut supporter qu'on la touche, arguant qu'elle souille tout ce qui entre en contact avec elle. Obi-Wan garde le silence mais elle sait à voir la fureur glacée dans les yeux de Rex que ce dernier a été témoin – leur impuissance le dégoûte de la même manière. Elle-même est choquée par sa faiblesse.

Elle est amenée, une nouvelle fois, devant l'hologramme sarcastique du Comte Dooku. Le chef des séparatistes prend certainement un malin plaisir à la voir à genoux, enchaînée et couverte de plaies. Ses yeux cruels s'égarent sur le corps que ses haillons découvrent et la voix déformée interpelle leur geôlier, aussi froide que la mort :

— Gardien. Cette femme a-t-elle été violentée durant son… séjour sous votre surveillance ?

Il est évident qu'il ne tolèrera aucun mensonge. Le gardien répond, avec un sourire malveillant.

— Une fois seulement, monseigneur. Peu de mes hommes s'abaisseraient à toucher une esclave, fût-elle Jedi.

— L'auteur de cet acte est-il toujours en vie ?

— Oui, monseigneur, rétorque le gardien.

— Parfait. Tuez-le. Immédiatement. – Le ton du Comte est sans appel, ses yeux rougeâtres glacials. Si Obi-Wan s'en étonne, le visage fermé du Sith l'empêche de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il vient d'ordonner sa mise à mort ? Quelle satisfaction malsaine peut lui apporter la mort d'un homme alors qu'ils sont ennemis ? Il doit lire sa question dans ses yeux voilés car il répond sans détour :

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question une fois, Kenobi. Ma réponse reste la même.

Obi-Wan laisse échapper un faible rire dépourvu de joie. Elle a tendance à l'oublier – la faute au fait qu'il essaie de l'éliminer par tous les moyens – mais cet homme a été son Grand Maître. C'est d'un pathétisme navrant et c'est ce à quoi elle réduite.

Au moins, elle mourra la tête haute.

35.

Elle a dû s'effondrer dans les bras d'Anakin quand il est venu à la rescousse, une fois que l'on a plus eu besoin qu'elle restât consciente.

Des voix ont tourné autour d'elle, parlant de repos, de choc post-traumatique, de la ménager. A son réveil, elle se retrouve dans un de ces centres médicaux qu'elle déteste tant, reliée à des moniteurs par des tubes plantés dans ses bras et Anakin est à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Rex a dû tout lui raconter, cela se voit à la façon dont ses yeux sombres suivent le moindre de ses mouvements. Obi-Wan grogne et laisse sa tête dodeliner sur l'oreiller mince dont on l'a gratifiée.

— Je suis là, la rassure le Chevalier, en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux ternes.

Il attend qu'elle se confie – elle n'en fera rien.

La honte d'avoir échoué à protéger les esclaves, d'avoir été esclave elle-même, lui brûle encore l'âme.

36.

Simuler sa propre mort pour travailler sous couverture n'est pas une mission qu'elle a accepté de bon cœur, surtout si peu de temps après sa mise en esclavage et les conséquences qui ont suivi. Engager une chasseuse de primes pour se tuer elle-même n'est pas non plus une expérience des plus plaisantes mais si la vie du Chancelier et de millions d'êtres dans la galaxie en dépend, son devoir de Jedi l'y oblige. C'est du reste presque trop facile : il lui suffit de porter d'un gilet pare-balles, de laisser les droïdes médicaux du Temple confirmer sa mort et la voilà prête à prendre la place de son soi-disant assassin, Reï Hardeen, et de se faire jeter en prison pour déjouer le nouveau complot qui se trame contre la République.

Elle n'a pas vu les larmes d'Ashoka ni le visage triste de Padmé elle n'a pas entendu les sanglots étouffés de Satine ni les cris désespérés d'Anakin – mais son propre cœur se serre à l'idée de la peine que ces manigances leur ont apportée.

— Alors, comment était mon enterrement ?

Elle plaisante mais elle n'a pas le cœur à rire. Sa mission est dangereuse – mortelle, peut-être. Elle aimerait pouvoir dire à Anakin qu'elle est toujours vivante. Au plus profond de la connexion qu'elle a gardé avec lui, elle ressent son désespoir, la colère qui l'habite et cette même colère la frappe de plein fouet quand son ancien Padawan vient chercher celle qu'il croit être l'assassin de son Maître – rempli d'une haine froide, d'une fureur qui palpite en lui comme un feu noir. Nul doute que sa trahison laissera des traces sur leur relation. Sera-t-il un jour capable de lui pardonner ce mal jugé nécessaire par le Conseil ? Pourront-ils sortir de cette crise sans trop de dommages ?

Elle n'est plus sûre de rien quand, après les avoir poursuivi pour tenter de les arrêter, elle et les autres évadés, il pointe son arme vers la femme qu'il croit être Reï Hardeen et qu'il murmure entre ses dents, comme pour être sûr que cela restera entre lui et celle qu'il s'apprête à tuer.

— Ca, c'est pour la femme que j'aimais.

37.

Obi-Wan Kenobi a déjà commis des actes répréhensibles ou moralement discutables dans sa vie. Parmi ceux-ci, les premiers qui lui viennent sont les jours passés sous couverture en compagnie de la lie de l'univers. Cade Bane et les autres chasseurs de primes marchent avec allégresse sur tous les principes qui lui sont chers. Elle se dégoûte elle-même de devoir sacrifier sa moralité sur l'autel du plus grand bien. Le geste est noble, certes, mais il la laisse étrangement vide.

Quand Mace l'appelle Obi-Wan, mettant ainsi officiellement fin à sa couverture, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remercier la Force avec gratitude.

La voilà redevenue Jedi.

38.

La transformation a été aussi douloureuse que la première fois mais au moins, Obi-Wan est elle-même à présent – même s'il lui faudra s'habituer à porter les cheveux très courts pendant un moment. Les nouvelles de sa fausse mort et de sa mission sous couverture se répandent elle ne doute pas qu'elle recevra le lendemain les visites de quelques personnes furieuses et soulagées que cette bonne vieille Obi-Wan Kenobi soit encore de ce monde. Elle sera prête à les recevoir, même à endurer les mots empoisonnés de Satine et les regards de reproche de Bant – elle n'a pas de honte à avoir rempli sa mission, tout cela a été fait pour le plus grand bien.

Mais devant la figure rigide de son Padawan qui l'attend dans ses quartiers, cette conviction s'efface comme si elle n'avait jamais été réellement solide. Anakin lui tourne le dos mais elle peut sentir les émotions qui irradient de sa stoïque posture : au-delà de l'infini soulagement de la savoir en vie, il y a une colère qui gronde, mêlée à une peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir tout à fait. Obi-Wan soupire : elle ne peut éviter cette discussion. Elle a trop longtemps repoussé ce moment.

— Je suis désolée, Anakin. Je n'ai jamais souhaité te causer une si lourde peine mais –

— Je t'ai crue morte, la coupe le jeune homme, abrupt.

Elle se tait, attendant la suite que son ancien apprenti n'arrive pas à formuler. Son premier réflexe est de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras mais ce serait franchir plus de limites qu'elle n'en a le droit – tout est entre les mains d'Anakin qui lutte contre la fureur pour trouver ses mots.

— J'ai vu ton corps sans vie, j'ai assisté à ton enterrement, je… tu étais morte, Obi-Wan, même la Force était silencieuse ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu – pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois l'honorable Jedi et que tu acceptes cette stupide mission ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me faire confiance ?

Elle entend « pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me fasses souffrir ? » et un moment, le Maître craint que les dommages causés par cette mascarade ne soient trop importants. Un pas hésitant le rapproche d'elle mais la Négociatrice ne trouve aucune excuse à lui donner.

— Anakin…

— Je t'ai crue _morte_, Obi-Wan ! explose Anakin, ses yeux presque noirs soudain fixés sur elle. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais _morte_ parce que… juste parce que tu ne me fais pas _confiance_ !

— Tu te trompes. J'admets ne pas avoir été juste de te tromper mais c'était inévitable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour que Dooku croie à ma mort, Anakin.

— Moi, j'en aurais trouvé un autre, rétorque-t-il.

— Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'incombait cette mission, rappelle-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? – Ils touchent le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-elle tenu à ce qu'Anakin ne participe pas à cette mission ? Il a vécu des missions bien plus difficiles… mais si tôt après sa captivité, après l'humiliation de l'esclavage… il aurait discuté son rôle. Il aurait remis le Conseil en question et cela aurait pu les amener à questionner leur relation, l'attachement qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Anakin n'a pas besoin de ça.

— Tu t'y serais opposé, avoue-t-elle avec force. Je ne peux laisser au Conseil l'occasion de croire que tu es trop attaché à moi que pour me laisser faire mon devoir.

La colère disparaît du visage dur pour laisser place au choc le plus total. Il n'a pas l'air de croire ses paroles et pourtant, après ses manigances, elle s'est montrée complètement honnête. Il bafouille comme il essaie de retrouver ses mots :

— Tu veux dire… que tout ça… ces mensonges et… c'était pour _me protéger _?

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Il a fondu sur elle, la plaque contre le mur de la salle de séjour, ses mains agrippant comme un étau ses épaules, presque à lui faire mal. Perplexe, la Jedi lève la tête vers son ancien apprenti… uniquement pour se retrouver réduite au silence quand une bouche agressive recouvre la sienne. Leurs corps se touchent, se joignent, presque douloureusement, et alors qu'elle tente de protester, les lèvres d'Anakin quittent les siennes une minute, le temps de lui souffler :

— Ne me repousse plus. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on attend.

Et la vérité qui résonne dans ses paroles lui fait perdre toute envie combattive.

39.

Il n'y a plus rien.

Les draps sur lesquels les mains calleuses de son ancien apprenti l'ont allongée, les vêtements ôtés et abandonnés sur le sol clair, le trafic aérien qui bourdonne au dehors, le calme trémolo de la Force qui résonne dans sa tête. Tout cela a disparu pour se noyer dans les yeux de l'homme qui la surplombe.

Il n'y a plus qu'Anakin. Anakin et sa bouche qui dévore la sienne, sa langue qui lui fait tourner la tête. Anakin et ses mains qui explorent ses courbes, ses creux, ses plaines. Anakin et le poids de son corps sur elle, sa façon dont chaque pli de sa peau comble chaque vallée de la sienne, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces de puzzle à assembler. Anakin et ses doigts de métal tièdes qui enlacent sa paume ouverte, lui arrachant un frisson. Anakin qui lui murmure à l'oreille, séducteur, sûr de lui et pourtant si inquiet, si fragile quand il s'arrête soudainement ses mouvements, ses scrupules ressurgissant soudain – prenant conscience que c'est quelque chose d'important qu'ils sont en train d'accomplir là – s'en rend-elle compte elle-même ? Non, oui, bien sûr, pas vraiment…

Elle n'est plus sûre de savoir. Elle ne sait plus qu'Anakin.

— Viens, répond-elle à son hésitation muette, avec une ferveur qui la dépasse.

Et quand, une foi nouvelle dans ses gestes, il fait tomber les dernières barrières qui séparent leurs peaux, quand ses doigts rugueux descendent le long d'un chemin encore jamais emprunté par un autre, quand il l'emmène au-delà de limites invisibles et de murs de chair, tout ce qu'elle sait, qu'elle aime et qu'elle combat s'évanouit dans son regard bleu de tourmente.

Il n'y a plus que lui et elle, si étroitement mêlés qu'elle ignore où l'un commence et où l'autre s'achève. Il n'y a plus que lui en elle, elle autour de lui et l'implosion d'étoiles qui les cueille alors que la Force chante de contentement – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de la mélodie saccadée de leurs cris et gémissements de jouissance ? Elle n'est pas sûre – elle n'est plus sûre de rien.

Elle ne sait plus que lui.

_Oh, Anakin_ !

40.

— J'ai rêvé de cet instant depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans, avoue son amant.

Encore embrumée par l'absolu sentiment d'harmonie qui l'a gagnée, Obi-Wan lève un sourcil circonspect à la déclaration malvenue. Allongé à côté d'elle, Anakin lui répond avec un sourire satisfait et se penche pour embrasser son épaule dénudée avec une dévotion qui la met mal à l'aise et l'agace en même temps. Ils viennent de… Ils ont _couché ensemble_ – oubliant le fait qu'ils sont tout deux Jedi, que leur Code leur interdit très clairement ce genre de liaison et qu'en agissant ainsi, Anakin trompe également une épouse à laquelle il a juré fidélité… bref, en bafouant au passage une bonne dizaine de leurs promesses et serments – certainement, il ne va pas prendre les choses aussi _légèrement_ ?

— Je te croyais furieux contre moi, pourtant, soulève-t-elle.

— Et je le suis toujours, rétorque-t-il avec sobriété, sans que l'exaltation dans ses yeux ne disparaisse complètement.

— Tu as une drôle de façon de l'exprimer, dans ce cas.

— T'en rends-tu compte seulement maintenant, Maître ? plaisante-t-il, taquin et définitivement pas d'humeur à changer de ton.

Roulant des yeux, elle tente de se lever mais son amant entoure sa taille de ses bras et l'attire contre lui, dans une prière silencieuse. Obi-Wan soupire, prête à le repousser s'il tente de recommencer. Il faut qu'elle sorte de ce lit, qu'elle quitte le piège que sont les bras d'Anakin. Rester plus longtemps serait cautionner ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Le laisser la toucher encore serait admettre que, quelque part, elle est prête à briser le Code encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà. Elle ne peut pas se réfugier dans cette étreinte : c'est au-dessus de ce qu'elle peut admettre.

— Anakin…

— Je sais, je sais… chuchote l'homme qui la serre sur son cœur. Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes.

Soupirant derechef, elle renonce et laisse son dos s'appuyer sur la poitrine large de son partenaire. Distraitement, il caresse ses cheveux courts de sa main bionique tandis que l'autre repose innocemment sur sa hanche, massant la peau claire. Un baiser s'égare sur sa nuque, assez chastement pour qu'elle ne s'offusque pas. C'est un moment paisible, malgré l'interdit qu'ils ont bravé, où aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite rompre le silence fragile qui règne dans la pièce. C'est un instant unique.

Très égoïstement, elle souhaiterait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

41.

Anakin est toujours là quand elle rentre de son débriefing avec le Conseil. Encore torse nu, assis à son ancienne place à sa table avec une tasse remplie d'un breuvage fumant dans les mains, il la regarde pensivement entrer dans les appartements qu'ils ont partagé durant les années de son apprentissage. Maintenant, il a ses propres quartiers où Ashoka doit dormir, inconsciente de la localisation exacte de son Maître – maintenant, ce n'est pas un secret qu'Anakin ne dort pas souvent au Temple, Tano ne devrait pas être trop inquiète quant aux risques qu'il pourrait encourir hors de leur Sanctuaire. Anakin est le Héros sans peur, après tout.

Refusant de lui donner une attention immédiate, Obi-Wan enlève ses chaussures et les place dans un coin. Il porte le mug à ses lèvres, son regard toujours rivé sur la fine silhouette de son ancien Maître, et avale tranquillement une gorgée. Elle aimerait rire devant le ridicule de la situation : à les voir ainsi, on pourrait les prendre pour le cliché même d'un vieux couple malheureux où l'épouse volage rentre sans gêne aucune d'avoir rencontré une de ses conquêtes sous le regard assassin du mari frigide qui se demande comment faire lui boire le thé empoisonné pour pouvoir toucher l'héritage. Oui, c'est presque comique. Un semblant de sourire vient hanter ses lèvres.

Le silence s'éternise alors que des mètres insurmontables les séparent. Mais ils ne peuvent conserver l'illusion plus longtemps – leur monde est déjà si fragile.

— Et maintenant ? demande-t-il, un peu gauchement.

Maintenant ? C'est une question à laquelle elle a tout sauf envie de répondre. Parce que cela leur ferait du mal, un mal qu'elle a envie de s'épargner. Cependant, la cruelle réalité est cent fois préférable au rêve dans lequel vivent son Padawan et sa propre épouse, celle qu'il a trompée cet après-midi – les rêves, même les plus délicieux, finissent toujours par s'arrêter.

La réalité, elle, reste cruelle.

— Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? Nous restons des Jedi, Anakin.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il tempête, qu'il la réclame en écrasant ses principes sous sa botte – comme il l'a fait avec Padmé. Elle espère peut-être qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il avoue ses manquements à l'Ordre, qu'il explose en criant à l'injustice, qu'il décide, qu'il dise que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur stupide – ou au contraire, peut-être que c'était autre chose que de la frustration, qu'un fantasme à assouvir…

Anakin ne fait rien. Laissant sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le coin de la table, il sort de ses quartiers sans dire un mot. Sans doute va-t-il rejoindre sa femme maintenant que ses désirs sont assouvis. Sans doute veut-il corriger l'erreur qu'il a commise cet après-midi.

L'erreur. Est-ce donc tout ce qu'elle est, désormais ?

Lèvres serrées, Obi-Wan renverse consciemment la tasse sur le sol et regarde avec indifférence le thé maculer le sol impeccable – elle pleure peut-être un peu, mais la galaxie entière n'en a rien à faire, Anakin en premier.

La réalité est cruelle, certes, mais parfois, elle l'est juste un peu trop.

42.

_Négatif ?_

Elle est anxieuse.

Non, se corrige-t-elle, elle est complètement paniquée.

Anakin ne lui a plus reparlé depuis cette fameuse soirée, il y a déjà trois semaines, sauf quand la situation l'a exigé. Il s'est exprimé formellement, en termes brefs et maladroits, malgré les regards désapprobateurs d'Ashoka et des autres Maîtres. Ils pensent qu'il lui en veut pour la mascarade de « Reï Hardeen » et ils n'auraient pas tort – elle se souvient des larmes déçues de Bant et entend encore des hurlements outragé de Satine. Mais ils ont tort et c'est bien le problème.

Son cycle menstruel a du retard.

Voilà le problème.

Autrefois, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ses hormones lui jouent quelques tours, surtout en période de stress. Cependant, cette fois-ci est différente. Elle n'est plus vierge elle s'est donnée à un homme. Et maintenant, elle a du retard. Il suffit d'une fois pour tomber enceinte – et si vraiment ce test est positif, cela veut dire quitter l'Ordre, trouver un nouveau travail, une nouvelle vie, accoucher et élever seule un enfant, parce qu'il est évident qu'elle refusera d'entraîner le père avec elle, ce dernier étant à la fois Jedi et marié à une autre femme. Il est le Héros sans peur, l'idole chérie des foules. Il est jeune et brillant il mérite mieux que de tomber dans la déchéance simplement parce que son honneur le lui interdira.

Il mérite mieux que sa stupide vieille Maître Jedi – il a enfin l'air de le comprendre, vu comment il l'a évitée ces derniers temps.

Anxieuse, elle tripote le dossier contenant les résultats de ses derniers tests. Le Maître a demandé à Bant de les lui remettre sans les consulter, manquant consciencieusement le regard intrigué et apeuré de son amie Mon Calamari. Elle veut savoir et elle veut que personne ne sache. Mais le courage lui manque.

On frappe un coup à la porte et Anakin fait irruption dans ses quartiers sans attendre qu'elle l'y invite – avec le temps, elle ne se formalise même plus du manque de bonnes manières de son apprenti. Cependant, l'état d'agitation dans lequel il est plongé est plutôt inquiétant.

— Anakin, qu'est-ce que… ?

— J'ai appris par Bant, explique-t-il, visiblement en détresse. Tu es malade, c'est ça ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, d'ailleurs – tu devrais te reposer ! Quel abruti j'ai été – ça va s'arranger, je te…

— Calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas malade ! s'exclame-t-elle, ahurie par l'inquiétude qu'elle a provoquée.

A cette déclaration, Anakin arrête soudain son épanchement, à la fois honteux, soulagé et agacé.

— Pourquoi, alors, faire tout le cirque de demander à voir ton dossier et interdire les Guérisseurs de le consulter ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fait ça parce que tu avais envie de me faire réagir ! A moins que tu aies une très bonne raison…

— J'en ai une.

— Laquelle ?

— J'ai du retard.

Aurait-elle parlé à un homme qui n'était pas intime avec une femme depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir à s'inquiéter de choses pareilles, elle est persuadée qu'Anakin n'aurait rien compris et qu'il aurait fallu se lancer dans une gênante explication de l'anatomie féminine et du cycle de la reproduction. Heureusement, le mariage clandestin de son ancien Padawan a au moins un bon côté. Avec un sourire sans joie, elle regarde le visage d'ordinaire si dur se décomposer pour prendre un air vulnérable qui lui sied à ravir.

— Mais… mais… tu… tu… balbutie-t-il, complètement choqué.

— Je ? répond-elle avec sarcasme, témoin du combat que mène son Padawan pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

— Je pensais… tu… il y a… tu ne… prends pas… je n'sais pas… des… un contraceptif ?

Elle lève les sourcils du plus haut qu'elle le peut. Certainement, il n'espère tout de même pas rejeter toute la responsabilité sur _elle_ ?

— Etant donné qu'avant toi, je n'ai jamais été engagée affectivement qu'avec des femmes et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne m'a défloré, j'ose espérer que tu comprennes que _non_, je ne prends pas de contraceptif.

Son ton est glacial mais Anakin n'en a cure, perdu qu'il est dans l'immense. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour trouver un courage qui lui manque, et finit par balbutier, en manque de mots et de cœur.

— Je… Obi-Wan, je… je ne peux pas…

Étrangement, l'attitude si lâche, si pathétique de son ancien Padawan la met en rage. Elle imagine une scène similaire avec Padmé, elle peut presque voir sa joie nerveuse à l'idée d'être la mère de l'enfant d'Anakin et ce dernier, souriant, tout sucre et miel avec sa femme bien-aimée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si différent en face d'elle ? Parce qu'elle est une erreur ?

Parce qu'ils sont Jedi. C'est elle-même qui le lui a rappelé.

— Dehors, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pour une fois, Anakin obéit sans rechigner, sortant en trombe de ses appartements comme s'il cherchait à fuir un ennemi particulièrement dangereux. Une fois ce dernier sortit, le Maître saisit le dossier et l'ouvre d'un coup sec, ses yeux filant sur les lignes pour arriver au résultat qui la hante.

_Négatif._

Obi-Wan recueille sa tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

De soulagement ou de chagrin, elle-même n'est sûre de rien.

43.

Darth Maul est de retour.

C'est pire encore que d'être confrontée à l'hologramme frustre de Savage Opress. Là où il évoquait une vague ressemblance qu'elle pouvait occulter – difficilement, certes – revoir le visage tant haï qui lui a ôté à la fois un être cher et une partie même de sa vie éprouve sa patience. Il n'y a rien qu'elle souhaite plus que de prendre un vaisseau et de régler leur compte à ces deux monstres sans cervelle consumés par le côté Obscur. Mace Windu l'observe, inquiet quand aux émotions dont elle fait montre. Aucun doute que la colère qui l'anime est symbole d'un mauvais augure, un noircissement dans la Force qu'aucun d'eux ne comprend et que tous redoutent. Les Sith se multiplient, le Côté Obscur grandit et projette sa menace sur tous.

Obi-Wan n'en a que faire. Maul la défie, sûr déjà de sa victoire – mais elle aussi a gagné en puissance et en sagesse. Le combat à venir ne sera pas aisé.

C'est presque trop simple, d'ailleurs. Darth Maul veut se venger, elle aussi, malgré toute son envie de laisser partir la colère qui saccade son souffle : c'est un défi mutuel qu'ils se renvoient. Elle tient à y aller seule, moins par souci de sauver des vies innocentes que par volonté de terminer seule ce qu'elle a cru achever il y a dix ans. Ce monstre ne la hantera plus, ne hantera plus personne.

La Force décidera de qui survivra.

44.

Elle est morte, elle en est sûre.

Comment justifier le fait qu'une minute plus tôt, elle était torturée par Darth Maul et sa charmante armoire à glace de frère, pour ensuite entendre la voix d'une Ventress bien vivante qui lui donne une paire de gifles ? Elle est morte, c'est certain – ou alors, Maul a dû lui frapper très fort sur la tête.

— Kenobi ! Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un a finalement réussi à t'avoir ! Réveille. Toi !

Décidemment, ce n'est pas parce que Ventress est soudainement de son côté qu'elle frappe moins fort. Grommelant avec faiblesse, elle laisse l'ancienne Sith la relever sans douceur.

— Il semblerait que je sois là pour te sauver, commente la grande femme, condescendante.

C'est la Force à l'envers, vraiment. Ou elle hallucine et Maul est simplement en train de la torturer au-delà de la raison. Après réflexion, elle préfère encore croire que Ventress est là pour l'assister, même si c'est complètement fou.

— J'ai dû rater quelque chose… marmonne la Jedi. Quand exactement es-tu devenue la gentille ?

— Ne m'insulte pas, vierge de fer, crache la chasseuse de primes.

— Dommage. Dire que pendant un instant, j'ai apprécié de te voir…

— Ne te flatte pas trop, Kenobi. Tu n'as jamais été très jolie à regarder non plus… et spécialement, maintenant.

La facilité avec laquelle les sarcasmes leur viennent est déconcertante. Mais Ventress n'est pas Maul – là où elle a pardonné depuis bien longtemps à l'une, l'autre est une cristallisation de ses propres démons et de ses erreurs. Elle aurait dû lui sectionner la nuque quand elle en a eu l'occasion. D'ailleurs, les frères sont de retour – Maul veut sa vengeance. Il aura son combat.

Avec une moue, Ventress lui tend un de ses sabres et lui lance mi-dédaigneuse mi-amusée :

— Il s'appelle « revient ».

Obi-Wan se retient de rire – cela serait du plus mauvais effet, surtout devant Maul et Opress.

— Pas de problèmes. Le rouge n'est pas vraiment ma couleur.

Dos à dos, pendant un instant qui se joue presque hors du temps, Jedi et Sith coopèrent.

45.

Elle n'était pas préparée à affronter Maul à nouveau. La piètre performance qu'elle a accomplie face à lui le prouve. Dans l'état où elle était, remplie de colère, de doutes et de frayeur, elle s'est retrouvée démunie face au bloc de haine pure que les frères Maul et Opress ont déployé. Ils voulaient qu'elle souffre, physiquement et moralement, ils ne vivent plus que pour leur vengeance. Elle ne tait pas le rôle de Ventress et si l'ancienne Sith a été égoïstement motivée, il n'empêche qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie. L'Ordre convient de mener une trêve.

Maître Yoda, alors qu'elle lui confie les sentiments et la confusion dont elle est la proie, secoue la tête avec paternalisme. Ces derniers mois ont été durement éprouvants et ont laissé son esprit étrangement vide, comme recouvert d'un voile blanc qui l'empêche de voir au-delà des récents évènements.

— De cette leçon, tu avais besoin. Le Côté Obscur, plus puissant chaque jour, devient. Une colère trop vieille, une honte trop grande, tu as longtemps porté. Te libérer de ce carcan noir, tu dois.

Tout tourbillonne en elle : la colère – la haine, presque – qu'elle ressent contre Maul, sa honte face à l'échec de sa mise en esclavage, l'humiliation qu'elle a subie sur Zyggeria, Anakin et son rejet, des mains invasives qui se promènent sur sa poitrine, les sentiments qu'elle garde pour son ancien Padawan qui ne veut pas d'elle. Obi-Wan inspire et hurlant en silence, rejette ces émotions qu'elle ne peut retenir davantage dans la Force.

La paix qui l'envahit presque immédiatement est fade mais bienveillante. Yoda pose une petite main sur son genou, concerné, et lui intime de se reposer, de reprendre les forces qui lui ont si cruellement manqué. La Guerre n'est pas terminée et nul doute que Maul et Opress referont surface à nouveau, réclamant leur vengeance à corps et à cris.

Elle est Jedi, quoi qu'ils en disent. La vengeance est un concept qui lui est étranger, la haine est une émotion qu'elle a laissé partir.

La prochaine fois, elle sera prête.

46.

Les mois s'égrainent. La Force souffre et pleure les pertes, les esprits se fatiguent et elle-même se prend à souhaiter sa mort avant que la guerre ne se termine. Les combats s'enchaînent, les morts s'entassent et Anakin s'éloigne petit à petit. Incapable de comprendre les remords qui semblent ronger son ancien Padawan, elle se résout à l'observer de loin, à être son épaule durant les moments de doute où il revient vers elle. Elle-même ne lui en veut pas : elle aime Anakin. D'une manière altruiste, presque platonique et sans attendre qu'il fasse de même en retour. Le fait de voir qu'il tient encore à elle est un baume sur son cœur qui saigne encore un peu.

Puis, la guerre prend un nouveau virage – le dernier peut-être. Dooku meurt, tué de la main même d'Anakin, et Grevious prend le commandement de l'armée séparatiste. S'il est grossièrement entraîné, ce n'est pas un Sith et il finira forcément par faire l'erreur que son prédécesseur n'a pas commise.

La Guerre est sur le point de s'achever et tous s'en réjouissent, elle la première.

L'issue de ce conflit stupide bouleversera sans aucun doute le visage tout entier de la galaxie. Reste à espérer que l'équilibre soit enfin rétabli et que la paix se répande. Elle ne souhaite rien d'autre.

47.

Padmé est enceinte.

Padmé. Est. Enceinte.

La Sénatrice le cache admirablement bien mais ce genre de choses n'échappe pas à un Jedi, spécialement quand l'enfant qu'elle porte est sensible à la Force. A un âge si jeune, c'est un fait presque sans précédent – mais qu'attendre de la part de l'héritier du Héros Sans Peur, de l'élu de la Force ? Certainement que sa progéniture sera aussi puissante que lui, aussi réceptive aux murmures de la Force.

Obi-Wan ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est évident, à voir l'air de joie béate que prend son ancien apprenti quand elle le croise, qu'il compte bien voir cet enfant naître et fonder une famille. Envisage-t-il de quitter l'Ordre, de révéler son mariage au grand jour, de quitter Coruscant pour s'établir sur une planète quelconque avec son épouse et son héritier ? Il ne pourra plus garder ce secret bien longtemps : sitôt l'enfant né, tous les Jedi un tant soit peu attentifs à la Force vivante vont se précipiter sur ce nouveau phénomène et les connexions deviendront très vite évidentes. Un nuage sombre vient très vite brouiller son sourire et ses yeux deviennent hésitants, hantés par une malédiction qu'il est le seul à voir.

— Je fais des rêves, avoue-t-il, la fois où elle arrive à le coincer.

Elle tente de le guider vers Yoda mais il lui dit avoir déjà cherché conseil auprès du Maître, sans toutefois trouver dans les sages paroles la sérénité dont il manque. Soucieuse, elle s'enquit de ses rêves et elle trouve au fond de ses yeux un voile hanté qui ressemble à celui qu'elle a longtemps gardé après la mort de Qui-Gon.

— La mort. Je vois des personnes mourir et… j'ai peur de ne pouvoir l'empêcher.

Obi-Wan pose une main sur l'épaule du Chevalier troublé. Elle a peur de savoir de qui Anakin rêve au point d'arborer ce regard d'enfant perdu. Padmé est la seule qui puisse lui causer un tel désarroi. Padmé… et le bébé, désormais.

— Anakin…

— Je ne veux pas les perdre, Maître. Je m'y refuse. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

— D'éviter la mort ? répète-t-elle, confuse. Il n'y en a pas.

Les yeux vagues se durcissent de détermination et cet Anakin si prompt à aller à l'encontre de la Force même lui fait presque peur, tout à coup. Hésitante, elle laisse sa main quitter l'épaule dure comme l'acier et tente de toucher son visage – il l'intercepte, plein de hargne.

— Je trouverais un moyen.

La dévotion qu'elle lit dans ses yeux la terrifie.

48.

Anakin est furieux – cela devient une habitude qu'elle tolère de moins en moins.

— C'est complètement absurde, fulmine-t-il. On m'accepte au Conseil mais on me refuse le rang de Maître ? J'ai pourtant déjà entraîné un Padawan. C'est une première dans l'Ordre Jedi, c'est une insulte !

Elle-même est perturbée par les ordres du Conseil cependant, Anakin a besoin de réaliser que c'est loin d'être une insulte. Admise si jeune au Conseil aurait été un immense honneur qu'elle aurait accepté avec gratitude – mais il est ridicule de penser que son ancien Padawan réagirait de cette façon. Elle le connait trop bien.

— Calme-toi, Anakin, c'est un immense privilège qui t'es accordé. Être admis au conseil à ton âge, on n'avait jamais vu ça.

Son ton moralisateur ne fait que le braquer davantage et Anakin lui jette un regard noir. Se mordant les lèvres, elle croise les bras, désapprobatrice :

— La véritable explication est que tu es trop lié au Chancelier. Le conseil Jedi ne permettra en aucune façon qu'il intervienne dans ses affaires.

— Je vous l'assure, réplique Anakin avec froideur. Je n'ai pas demandé à faire partie du Conseil.

— Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu voulais, rétorque-t-elle avec la même froideur. Marchant à ses côtés, elle lui dévoile les plans du Conseil et graduellement, elle voit la blessure et l'incompréhension remplacer l'outrage. Obi-Wan soupire : c'était une mauvaise idée d'assigner cette mission d'espionnage à Anakin – il est trop loyal, plus envers les personnes qu'envers les idéaux. Il n'envisage pas les choses comme faisant partie d'un tout. C'est une leçon qu'elle a apparemment failli à lui enseigner – encore une.

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous tant ? interroge-t-il, les dents serrées.

_Pas moi, Anakin. Jamais._

— Le Conseil le demande, répond-elle avec gravité.

49.

— Vous allez avoir besoin de moi, Maître.

Obi-Wan s'apprête à partir pour Utapau et mettre fin aux agissements du Général Grevious. La guerre touche à sa fin et c'est remplie d'une placidité légère qu'elle part, satisfaite de voir le bout de ces trois années d'enfer. Peut-être que quand tout sera fini, les choses seront différentes. Peut-être qu'Anakin trouvera ce courage qui lui manque et peut-être qu'elle pourra enfin lui donner ce qu'il demande. Peut-être que quand cette guerre sera terminée… peut-être pourra-t-elle être autre chose que la « vierge de fer », la parfaite Jedi que son Padawan méprise tant…

— Oui, sans doute, réplique-t-elle avec gaieté. Cela dit, j'ai peur que toute cette opération s'avère inutile.

— Maître, l'interrompt calmement son apprenti. Je vous ai beaucoup déçue. Je n'ai pas su témoigner la reconnaissance que je vous dois. J'ai été arrogant… et je m'en excuse.

Il ne lui a pas reparlé avec cette voix depuis qu'elle s'est offerte à lui et elle peut lire le sincère regret qui brûle dans ses yeux. Le soulagement de retrouver une certaine normalité et la fierté emplissent tous deux son âme et la Force lui intime gentiment de lui avouer ce qu'elle pense de lui avant son départ. Sans doute en aura-t-il besoin, dans les moments à venir…

— Tu es fort. Et sage, Anakin, et je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Je t'ai pris comme apprenti quand tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon – il grimace légèrement à ce souvenir – et je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. Je t'ai vu devenir meilleur Jedi que je ne le serais jamais.

Un faible sourire gagne les traits masculins de son Padawan, apparemment surpris par l'éloge qu'elle fait de lui. Heureuse de terminer sur une note aussi joyeuse, elle lui pose une main encourageante sur l'épaule, comme elle l'a fait à chaque fois qu'il a eu besoin d'elle durant ses années d'apprentissage.

— Fais juste preuve de patience. Bientôt, le Conseil t'élèvera au rang de Maître. Jusque là, puisse mes sentiments t'accompagner.

Il semble hésiter puis, sans prévenir, il avance vers elle et l'entoure de ses bras, serrant son corps souple contre lui. Elle se raidit un instant, les souvenirs de leur dernière étreinte brûlant encore dans sa mémoire, puis se laisse à s'abandonner quelques minutes contre les tissus rêches qui couvrent son cœur. Il la serre étroitement contre lui, comme s'il n'allait jamais la laisser partir et elle craint un moment de ne pas pouvoir le convaincre de la lâcher. Cependant, il semble se reprendre alors que ses bras se desserrent et que ses mains agrippent ses coudes. Les yeux bleus d'Anakin sont voilés, hésitant et quand il lui parle, sa voix tremble :

— Il… il y aura… des choses dont il faudra qu'on discute… quand vous reviendrez.

Est-ce... est-ce possible ? Anakin tient-il vraiment à lui avouer son secret ? Elle n'ose croire que le voile noir qui pèse sur leur relation est sur le point de disparaître. La Force soit bénie, elle n'espérait pas qu'un tel jour arrive. Confiante, elle presse une main contre le cœur battant du jeune homme et répond avec douceur :

— Je reviendrais vite, alors.

Esquissant un dernier sourire, elle s'engage sur la passerelle, nerveuse. Il y a quelque chose de final dans cette scène, un changement qui s'opère dans la Force et qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre tout à fait. Peut-être est-ce le simple fait qu'il est enfin temps que leurs mensonges s'effacent et que le relation redevienne ce qu'elle était : saine, pure, une traînée de lumière dans la nuit éternelle de l'espace.

— Obi-Wan, l'appelle Anakin. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Elle se retourne et sourit.

— Au revoir, Ani. Que la Force soit avec toi.

50.

Un coup de blaster met fin à la vie de Grevious – et, indirectement, à la guerre qui ravage la galaxie.

Obi-Wan devrait être heureuse que cette période de tourments se termine mais quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même la tiraille, lui pèse sur le cœur. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'une tempête arrive. La Force frémit d'alerte, anticipant une tempête à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée.

Agrippant les rênes de sa monture, elle agrippe le sabre que Cody lui a rendu alors que ses noires impressions se diluent dans l'air et dans la Force.

Soudain, son monde explose.

Alors que sa monture à écailles lance un dernier cri de douleur pure et que la gravité reprend son droit le plus élémentaire, la Jedi comprend avec horreur que le Côté Obscur est déjà sur eux, ricanant de fureur et de joie malsaine.

Il est trop tard.

Elle tombe.

* * *

_A suivre._


	3. Partie III

**Titre** : Chutes  
**Taille** : 13,135  
**Base** : Star Wars : La Revanche des Siths, La Guerre des Étoiles, L'Empire Contre-Attaque, Le Retour du Jedi.  
**Genre** : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Crédits** : George Lucas, Lucasfilm Inc.  
**Auteur** : Kandai  
**Rating** : M  
**Couples** : Majoritairement Anakin/fem!Obi-Wan.  
**Avertissement**s : Semi-Univers Alternatif. Genderswap. Multiples pairings abordés et relations homosexuelles féminines assumées (femslash). Violence générale. Major Character Death.

**Résumé** : Mais ce que les légendes oublient, c'est qu'avant d'être Jedi, elle avait aussi été une femme qui pouvait rire, pleurer et même tomber amoureuse. On dit juste qu'avant, elle s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Note** : Voilà. C'est la fin de ce long Three-shot. Je viens de faire un marathon pour le terminer parce que je m'en vais dans quatre heures jusqu'à la fin de juillet et du coup, je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir posté quelque chose. FINI quelque chose. Iron Maid est ENFIN fini, Dieu, j'ai cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout. J'ai un complément à ce Three-Shot en préparation mais j'ignore s'il verra le jour. Considérez-le donc terminé. Cette partie a été difficile, encore plus que la deuxième, aussi.. j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En attendant, que la Force soit toujours avec vous :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Iron Maid**

* * *

— Troisième partie —

Chutes

* * *

1.

La chute est brève et dure des années.

Obi-Wan voit toute sa vie défiler pendant ces quelques secondes qui la font plonger vers le sol : elle revoit les moqueries de Bruck Chun, l'ombre de Xanatos, le sourire de son Maître, les lèvres de Siri, les fossettes de Padmé, la voix de Cody et les yeux d'Anakin – Anakin prend tant de place dans sa vie, c'est incroyable, mais elle n'arrive qu'à se remémorer ses yeux avant de toucher l'eau tiède qui gît au fond des crevasses d'Utapau.

_Anakin. Anakin, je t' –_

L'impact lui fait perdre le reste de sa pensée.

2.

Le monde n'a plus aucun sens.

Que ses Clones – Cody, bordel c'est Cody qui a donné l'ordre de tirer – se soient rebellés contre elle est déjà un fait assez choquant mais que la rébellion soit si massive, qu'ils aient perdu autant d'hommes en si peu de temps, ça la rend presque malade. Vacillante, elle écoute Yoda et Bail discuter de stratégie, de repli sans pouvoir totalement s'impliquer dans leur discussion. Son esprit est étrangement blanc, vide, anesthésié sous le coup de la trahison – elle pensait à ces Clones comme à des frères d'arme, elle se serait tuée pour l'un d'entre eux, Force Toute-puissante, pourquoi se sent-elle si _blessée _?

Trahie par la foi qu'elle a mise en Cody, en les Clones, en la _République_ – tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle était censé protéger.

L'ironie de la situation lui laisse un goût âcre dans l'arrière-bouche.

Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte que ce goût est dû au fait qu'elle s'est mordue l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang.

3.

Le temple est en flammes et en ruines.

Tous les Jedi qu'il abritait ont été impitoyablement massacrés, même les plus jeunes Initiés, des bébés à peine sortis de la Crèche. Obi-Wan tremble en voyant les corps et elle laisse ses larmes couler librement quand elle les reconnaît. Le spectacle est d'une horreur morbide et elle a juste envie de hurler, de s'écrouler dans un coin et de souhaiter très fort que ce soit un horrible rêve. Mais elle l'a senti lorsque les tirs de ses Clones – les tirs de Cody ! – l'ont précipité dans le cratère sur Utapau : c'est là sa triste réalité et la Force hurle sous la douleur qui lui a été infligée. Le Côté Obscur est partout et elle sent ses propres forces faiblir sous le choc, sous la souffrance qu'elle ressent en son âme même.

Elle cherche avec une frénésie grandissante le corps de son apprenti à travers les cadavres. Son cœur se serre, attendant à tout instant de voir une tête blond foncé et une cicatrice familière se détacher de la masse grouillante de corps qui jonche le sol du Temple. Nulle part, elle ne voit Anakin – elle croise d'autres visages qui lui brisent le cœur : Bant, Reeft, Luminara, l'un ou l'autre Maître avec qui elle a fait ses classes – oh, Anakin, _où es-tu_ ?

Les jeunes faces sans vie des Initiés sont une vision qui achève de tuer le peu d'espoir qui lui reste.

— Les novices aussi ont tous été massacrés, constate-t-elle avec un remord grandissant. Elle ne veut même pas songer à l'état dans lequel est la Crèche – qui est assez horrible que pour tuer des nourrissons dans leurs berceaux ?

— Et pas par des Clones. Ce jeune… Padawan avec un sabre laser a été tué, répond Yoda, tout aussi écrasé qu'elle par l'ombre du désespoir.

L'étau se resserre autour du Maître, lui coupant le souffle. Soudain, chaque corps de Jedi hurle à la trahison, à l'accusation : c'est un _des leurs_ qui a amené cette ruine, l'un d'entre eux qui a eu assez de lâcheté que pour tuer de sang-froid des enfants. Les Jedi ne se seraient pas laissé faire s'ils n'avaient pas reconnu le visage de leur meurtrier – Anakin, _OÙ ES-TU_ ?

— Qui ? murmure-t-elle, choquée. Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

Peut-être qu'au fond, elle connaît la réponse.

4.

Anakin.

Anakin. _ANAKIN_.

Anakin. Son _Padawan_. L'homme qui a accompagné presque toutes ses missions, qui a plaisanté avec elle, qui l'a embêtée à propos de sa virginité, qui s'est disputé avec elle, qui l'a embrassée, qui l'a…

Son _Anakin_.

— Non… Non… c'est impossible…

Obi-Wan s'effondre, à moitié évanouie sous le choc, incapable de croire l'hologramme qui joue devant elle la même scène : son ancien Padawan tuant sans pitié des jeunes enfants avant de s'incliner devant Palpatine – Sidious, le traître qui était derrière tout – et la bouche du Chancelier – de l'Empereur – appeler ce même jeune homme qu'elle a vu grandir et entrer dans l'âge adulte avec fierté d'un nom qui lui donne envie de vomir : Darth Vader.

Vader. Pas Anakin.

Jamais_ Anakin_.

Le pire est d'entendre son ancien apprenti appeler l'ignoble créature Maître, insultant en même temps le titre qu'il lui a donné des années durant, insultant sa personne même. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle éteint l'holo-projecteur et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser libre cours aux sanglots qu'elle ne peut plus contenir. Le regard rempli de compassion de Yoda est plus qu'elle ne peut supporter et sa main réconfortante sur son genou lui donne envie de vomir.

Tout était censé rentrer dans l'ordre après qu'elle ait mis fin aux agissements de Grevious, bon sang ! Il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important – son mariage, elle avait supposé – mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendue ? Elle aurait fait en sorte d'arranger les choses, elle l'aurait rassuré, elle l'aurait empêché de se perdre dans sa peur de voir Padmé mourir – _elle aurait fait n'importe quoi_.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ?

_Oh, pourquoi_ ?

5.

— Demandez-moi d'aller tuer l'Empereur, Maître, et je le ferais. Mais je ne pourrais pas tuer Anakin.

Elle se connaît. Elle connaît ses faiblesses et Anakin est son talon d'Achille. Certainement, Maître Yoda doit être conscient qu'elle échouera dans sa mission. Le regard profond que lui lance l'honorable Jedi la perfore de part en part et une paix triste vient apaiser le visage troublé de son Grand Maître.

— Trop puissant dans le Côté Obscur, Sidious est. Seule le vaincre, tu ne pourras pas.

C'est un acte de merci. Il n'y a guère que Yoda pour être capable de freiner le Seigneur Sith elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes face à Sidious. Et elle connaît Anakin, la façon dont il pense et comment il combat, elle sera mieux préparée à l'affronter – c'est simplement le courage qui lui manque.

— Anakin est comme mon –

Obi-Wan s'arrête net, consciente qu'elle est incapable de finir cette phrase. Elle n'a jamais été la sœur d'Anakin, ni sa mère, ni sa maîtresse. Elle a autrefois été son Maître mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Il lui a autrefois dit qu'il l'aimait, sous le masque de Reï Hardeen, mais ce n'est plus le cas non plus. Ils ont couché ensemble, une fois, mais cela n'avait aucun… sens. Malgré ça, elle se sent proche de lui, trop proche même. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il est pour elle. L'Univers n'a pas cherché à en inventer.

— Un fort attachement pour lui, tu as développé, soupire Yoda. Unique, il est et depuis longtemps, il dure. Objet de débats houleux au sein du Conseil, cette relation entre toi et ton ancien Padawan a fait.

— Maître ? demande-t-elle, sous le choc. Il n'y a pas moyen – quand est-ce que – comment le Conseil a-t-il – pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir confrontée à ce sujet ? Le vieux Maître fronce les sourcils, sa pose redevenue le masque sévère que tous les Jedi lui connaissent.

— Inaperçu, ce lien n'est pas passé. Vous exclure, le désir de certains membres du Conseil était. Tous deux sous surveillance, toi et Skywalker avez été mis. Un manquement grave au Code, ensemble, vous avez commis.

Avec amertume, elle se souvient du baiser qu'un Anakin à moitié ivre lui a donné et auquel elle a répondu, sans honte ni excuse. Elle se souvient du second, survenu après sa mort maquillée, des évènements qui ont suivi et leur séparation abrupte, leur éloignement. Évidemment que le Conseil l'a vu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

— Pourquoi le Conseil ne m'a-t-il jamais confronté à ce propos ? J'aurais reconnu ma faute, Maître Yoda. Je m'en serais remise à votre jugement sans combattre ni protester.

— Cela, je le sais. Un exemple de droiture, tu as toujours été. Mais un membre trop précieux pour l'Ordre, tu étais. Nous permettre de vous perdre nous ne pouvions pas à l'époque – sa voix se fait étrangement douce tout à coup, une douceur qu'il ne prenait qu'en présence des Initiés – et de te perdre maintenant, je ne pourrais non plus supporter, ma Padawan.

Obi-Wan sent une terrible chape de solitude et de fierté s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle est une directe descendante de l'héritage de Yoda, le Maître du Maître de son Maître, et elle a toujours maintenu ses standards plus haut que la moyenne acceptée pour se montrer digne de cet héritage – que Yoda l'appelle sa Padawan lui fait réaliser qu'elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste de ces années d'enseignement dispensé. Dispensant un hochement de tête, elle laisse le Maître retrouver son masque de sérénité froide. Après s'être frotté le front quelques instants, il finit par reprendre :

— Puissant, votre lien est. Un espoir pour Skywalker de revenir du Côté Obscur, il y a peut-être.

— Vous pensez que c'est possible ? – Elle n'ose pas espérer.

— Le trouver et le raisonner, tu dois. Mais consciente du danger, il faut que tu sois. Si trop profondément consumé par le Côté Obscur Skywalker est, à tout prix le stopper tu devras.

— Comment puis-je le trouver ? Je ne sais même pas où il est !

— A tes instincts, tu devrais te fier. Mieux que personne ton ancien Padawan, tu connais. A sa place te mettre, tu dois.

Que ferait Anakin, en effet, après une attaque aussi sauvage et sa propre chute dans les ténèbres ? Vers qui se tournerait-il, s'il ne lui fait pas confiance, à elle ? La réponse est presque trop facile.

_Padmé_.

6.

Elle s'est précipitée chez Padmé pour s'assurer que la Sénatrice allait bien, qu'Anakin n'avait pas osé lui faire de mal. Cette dernière l'accueille avec tendresse et inquiétude, trop troublée pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Obi-Wan s'en veut d'être annonciatrice de si mauvaises nouvelles mais elle se sent prête de fondre en larmes quand Padmé la fixe soudain d'un air accusateur – qu'elle a dû hériter d'Anakin – et déclare d'un ton qui n'y croit pas :

— Vous le cherchez pour le tuer.

La Jedi déchue ne prend même pas la peine de nier, les yeux baissés. La révélation semble choquer sa vieille amie qui s'éloigne soudainement d'elle, une nouvelle colère dans le cœur et une tristesse inconnue dans les yeux.

— Comment peux-tu seulement envisager une telle chose ? – Elle ne l'avait jamais tutoyée auparavant mais le fait lui fait hausser les sourcils de surprise – Après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, après… tu serais prête à le tuer aussi simplement ?

La question la choque plus encore et la révulse. Comment peut-elle penser que tuer Anakin est une solution si simple à prendre – une solution tout court ? Elle avance d'un pas, soudain plus en colère que jamais et répond :

— Comment pouvez-vous croire un instant que je combattrais Anakin s'il y avait un autre moyen de le ramener à la raison ? Comment pouvez-vous insinuer que je ne tiens pas à lui, _moi aussi_ ?

Le silence entre les deux femmes se fait de plomb alors que Padmé s'assoit sur son canapé, une main protectrice agrippée sur son ventre et la vie qu'il abrite. Ses grands yeux marron se voilent de compréhension et de tristesse alors que le sens des dernières phrases se précise lentement dans sa tête.

— Depuis combien de temps ? finit par demander la Sénatrice d'une voix chancelante.

— Géonosis, avoue à son tour la Jedi, incapable de comprendre comment elle a pu garder ce secret si longtemps.

Le silence revient, plus persistant que jamais, les yeux de la cadette désormais alourdis par la surprise et la honte. Aucune ne se décide à parler, à briser ce lien si fragile qui les lie encore, qui les lie à _Anakin_.

— Je suis désolée, souffle la Sénatrice, des larmes sur les joues – et elle brise l'illusion.

— Je sais, répond Obi-Wan, amère et tendre à la fois. C'est lui le père, n'est-ce pas ?

Padmé baisse les yeux, coupable pourtant innocente. La Jedi aimerait répliquer mais le poison de la tristesse empêche les mots de prendre vie. Dans un dernier souffle, Obi-Wan exhale :

— Si cela compte encore, je suis désolée aussi.

Qu'à cela ne tienne puisqu'elle a désormais si peu à perdre.

7.

Elle quitte l'appartement sans se retourner, droite, fière et plus meurtrie que jamais. Son plan est déjà prêt dans sa tête : nul doute qu'Amidala va se précipiter auprès de son cher et tendre pour se rassurer sur son sort – elle n'aura qu'à embarquer clandestinement et la laisser la mener droit à Anakin. Il lui faut le confronter. Elle n'a pas d'autre alternative.

— Il t'aime toujours !

Son esprit devient noir. Puis blanc. Avec lenteur, la Jedi se retourne vers la femme enceinte et désespérée qui a crié depuis son balcon « qu'il l'aimait toujours ». Quelque chose de chaud coule dans ses veines, un espoir qu'elle n'est pas supposée avoir, un espoir qui trahit son serment, ses paroles et tout ce en quoi elle croit. Un espoir auquel elle se raccroche.

Avec la force du désespoir.

— Anakin ! hurle Padmé, le cœur visiblement en miettes. Il t'aime toujours !

Et son propre cœur de métal se craquelle sous le choc.

Parce que, malgré ses efforts pour se détourner de lui, elle l'aime encore, elle aussi.

8.

Que fait-elle maintenant qu'Anakin est devant elle, Padmé étendue sur le sol évanouie et qu'il la regarde d'un air halluciné, avec cette faim qui l'a toujours fait frissonner, de terreur et de plaisir ? Comment n'a-t-elle pas pu voir, sous les regards en coin et les sourires remplis de colère, que malgré son refus, Anakin n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer pour autant ? Padmé est toujours allongée sur la plate-forme mais elle est vivante – elle n'est plus en danger – et cela leur suffit à tous les deux : ils se contentent de se regarder, sans bouger, comme s'il fallait se repaître de l'image de l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous dans l'abîme de ténèbres qu'Anakin a ouvert sous leurs pieds.

Que fait-elle ? Rien. Elle n'est capable de rien faire.

— Tu es venue pour me tuer. – Ce n'est pas une question mais que tout le monde la croie capable de commettre un tel acte sans sourciller l'irrite.

— Je viens te raisonner, corrige-t-elle avec tristesse.

— Me raisonner ? répète-il, incrédule.

Ses traits fascinés se tordent de douleur et de rage en même temps qu'il fait un pas vers elle, presque menaçant. Elle réplique effrontément en avançant d'un pas et il éclate d'un rire sans joie, digne des rires les plus sinistres de Dooku. Furieuse, elle crache :

— Cesse de te moquer ainsi ! – Un pas vers lui.

— Pour qui te prends-tu ? – et il est grave soudain, délibérément sérieux et _mauvais_. Il est loin le temps où tu pouvais me sermonner parce que je n'étais pas un bon petit Padawan. Je peux comprendre que Padmé ait essayé mais toi… c'est risible de te voir réduite à un acte aussi stupide ! Crois-tu qu'on puisse revenir ainsi du Côté Obscur ? La Force ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Tu l'as combattu tellement de fois à mes côtés, tu devrais le savoir, non ? – Un pas vers elle, cette fois.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Anakin. – Encore un pas vers lui.

— Penses-tu que je le veuille ? Te faire du mal ? C'est mal juger l'importance que je t'accorde. Ne peux-tu donc pas comprendre ? Ce que tu appelles cette folie, je l'ai faite pour vous deux, pour vous protéger, pour vous garder à mes côtés. C'était le seul moyen pour que nous puissions être ensemble, Obi-Wan. – Un nouveau pas vers elle.

— Ne… ne salis pas mon nom avec tes actions égocentriques ! – Un autre pas vers lui, encore. – Je refuse de croire que tu as agi dans mon intérêt ! Tuer tous les Jedi du Temple, même les Initiés ? Devenir l'apprenti de Sidious ? Renier tout ce pour quoi tu as combattu, tout ce en quoi nous croyons ? Tu crois que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses une chose pareille, Anakin, que tu te perdes dans les méandres du Côté Obscur ?

— Les Jedi étaient une menace ! hurle le jeune homme, toute retenue oubliée. Ils avaient découvert nos attachements respectifs, ils comptaient nous jeter hors de leur Ordre comme des traîtres ! Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu dans mes rêves – tu n'aurais pas survécu à une pareille déchéance et Padmé… comment aurais-je pu supporter la seule idée de vous perdre ! Jamais, Obi-Wan ! Je ne permettrai jamais que l'on vous enlève à moi !

Les derniers mètres qui les séparent encore sont franchis à la hâte et avec violence et passion, Anakin prend possession de sa bouche.

9.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Anakin l'embrasse mais c'est la première fois que leur échange véhicule autant d'émotions – comme s'il lui faisait l'amour une seconde fois.

Les dents de son partenaire lui mordent agressivement les lèvres, les forçant à s'ouvrir et une langue râpeuse cherche la sienne avec vigueur. Une des mains de son ancien Padawan lui a agrippé la taille et l'autre lui empoigne les cheveux sans douceur, faisant naître des gémissements de douleur au fond de sa gorge. Il lui faut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle a passé les bras autour de son cou et qu'elle répond avec une ardeur jamais ressentie au baiser agressif. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'a ressenti pareille étreinte de cette façon. Peut-être est-ce différent parce qu'elle est au bord du désespoir, peut-être parce que le monde est en train de s'écrouler, peut-être parce que c'est juste Anakin qui brûle de désir dans ses bras… autant de « peut-être » qui lui parasitent l'esprit.

Lorsqu'elle se décide à rompre le baiser, le jeune homme semble plus confus que jamais et ses veines brûlent d'un espoir pur et entier. Elle peut le sauver – elle _doit_ le sauver sinon ils sont tous perdus. Saisissant ses boucles blondes dans ses mains, elle les caresse en douceur avant d'enserrer son visage entre ses doigts moites.

— Repartons, Anakin. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, nous pouvons fonder une famille tous les trois. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, nous pouvons tout encore arranger – ensemble. Anakin, je t'en prie…

— Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? coupe son ancien Padawan avec un sourire de dément. Je ne veux pas partir. J'ai œuvré pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous enfuir, que nous puissions vivre aux yeux de tous. Le Chancelier est vieux et faible – avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs et ta puissance, nous le vaincrons aisément. Ensuite, je prendrais sa place à la tête de la galaxie et vous deux, vous serez mes aides. Nous ferons tout ce que nous voudrons, Obi-Wan ! Nous trois – et le bébé – ensemble ! Imagine, mon amour… Imagine la galaxie tout entière, à nos pieds, attendant à être modelée comme nous le souhaitons.

Elle imagine, oui. Elle se voit aux côtés de l'Empereur et de l'Impératrice – Padmé, plus belle et plus froide que jamais et Anakin dont elle ne reconnaît pas le profil. Elle imagine les moindres traces de rébellion balayées sans pitié, les peuples opprimés souffrant de la faim et du régime despotique elle voit l'Empereur Skywalker, son épouse et deux enfants à leurs pieds – leurs yeux sont froids et morts et leurs visages figés sous des traits crayeux de tristesse et de haine. Elle se voit, la concubine aux yeux tristes et à l'espoir éteint, qui ne reste auprès d'eux par faiblesse. Ce macabre tableau de famille la dégoûte, l'horripile. Ce futur n'arrivera pas. Pas tant qu'elle peut décider qu'il n'arrivera pas.

Il tente de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle le repousse et s'éloigne de lui. La colère succède vite à la surprise et l'homme en face d'elle ne devient rien de plus qu'une manifestation du danger qui avait toujours vécu en Anakin – Vader. Le Sith. Les Ténèbres dans la tourmente.

Cette réalité a désormais un nom, ainsi que la chaleur et le feu. Sa prédiction réalise, son cauchemar prend corps – le corps d'Anakin, qui l'embrassait encore il y a une minute – et avec ce qui lui reste de force, elle chuchote, paralysée :

— Je m'y refuse, Anakin. Notre allégeance a toujours été envers la République et la paix. Le futur que tu projettes a détruit tout cela, tout ce que j'estime cher et tout ce en quoi je crois ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ni moi ni Padmé… tu prends un chemin sur lequel nous ne pouvons pas marcher…

— Ces serments ne sont rien d'autre que les pathétiques convictions d'une bande de faibles que j'ai tué de mes mains ! réplique le jeune homme, les traits déformés par la haine. Es-tu aussi sotte et faible qu'eux ? Les Jedi sont désormais mes ennemis, je ne leur appartiens plus ! Je me suis libéré de ce carcan qu'ils m'avaient imposé, qui m'empêchait de _comprendre_ ! Pourquoi continues-tu de croire aveuglément leur enseignement obsolète et mensonger ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de _comprendre_, toi aussi ?

—Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Anakin, et tu le sais ! – Une larme égarée coule sur sa joue tachée de cendres.

— Alors renonce à l'Ordre Jedi, déclare plus calmement l'Apprenti Sith en lui tendant une main, certain désormais de sa victoire. Abandonne les principes idiots qui ont régit ta vie et joins-toi à moi, Obi-Wan. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux t'offrir mon amour, tout ce dont tu as rêvé… Joins-toi à moi, Obi.

Le surnom lui arrache un sanglot. Elle a le choix, réalise-t-elle.

Elle pourrait être avec lui, sombrer avec lui dans les ténèbres et la tourmente. Elle pourrait être contre lui, prendre les armes et mener la Rébellion contre l'Empire, fonder un nouvel Ordre qui se battra face au Sith. Elle pourrait, oui… Mais elle ne veut être ni l'un ni l'autre. Jetée au milieu des cendres encore brûlantes de l'Ordre qui la maintient debout, elle ne peut s'appeler ni Sith ni Jedi. Elle peut abandonner le Code et ne pas se trahir elle-même. Elle peut renoncer au Côté Obscur – à Anakin – et garder sans les salir les sentiments qu'elle lui porte.

Ni ombre, ni lumière – son nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi et elle est Fille de la Force. Entière et vide à la fois, assez forte pour ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres et trop faible que pour briller complètement dans la lumière.

L'équilibre. Pendant une seconde, elle trouve l'équilibre absolu et cette paix nouvelle lui offre la force de répondre :

— Je ne ferais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je t'aime, Anakin, mais je renonce à toi.

10.

Le temps s'arrête.

Pendant un instant, elle pense que sa déclaration a pu changer le cours des choses. La confusion et le conflit sont évidents sur le visage de son vis-à-vis : un tel manquement au Code est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu et s'il lui faut une preuve, c'est bien la seule qu'elle peut lui donner. Mais très vite, ses yeux flamboient d'une haine pure qui lui envoie des frissons de terreur le long de ses membres.

— Tu essaies juste de gagner du temps, avoue-le ! C'est encore l'un de tes tours de Jedi pour que je t'accorde ma confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais voulu que je revienne, tu espères juste que je baisse ma garde !

— Anakin –

— Mon Maître avait raison, crache-t-il avec dureté. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu nous aurais rejoints. Tu aurais fait le bon choix. Mais si tu n'es pas avec moi… alors _tu es contre moi_.

Ses épaules retombent sous le coup de la défaite alors qu'elle laisse sa cape glisser de ses épaules et ses mains empoigner son sabre-laser. Elle a échoué. Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'issue possible. Elle n'est peut-être plus vraiment une Jedi mais elle est trop attachée à ses principes pour faire passer ses propres désirs avant la vie de milliards d'innocents.

— Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.

Le visage d'Anakin se durcit et la colère vient l'enlaidir alors qu'il brandit son arme vers elle. Plus que jamais, il est méconnaissable. Plus que jamais, elle voit le Sith qui le dévore – Vader.

_T'ai-je réellement perdu ?_

— Tu essaieras.

_Il n'y a pas d'essai_, réplique-t-elle dans sa tête.

11.

Elle avoue ne pas mettre beaucoup de conviction dans ce combat et que seule l'énergie du désespoir la prévient de ne pas chanceler et tomber dans le magma brûlant qui bout sous ses pieds. La chaleur est horriblement intense et la fait suffoquer, la fumée lui pique les yeux et le soufre qui parfume l'air lui donne envie de vomir. Obi-Wan n'a pas envie d'être ici. Elle aimerait être de retour chez elle, au temple, revoir Bant, Garen, Reeft, peut-être Siri et Qui-Gon et Satine et Sabé… elle aimerait revoir son ancien Padawan, celui qui ne l'a pas embrassée tout à l'heure, celui qui la regarde avec admiration et ennui, celui qui ne se dit pas amoureux d'elle.

Mais ses propres regrets ne sont rien à côté du nouvel Anakin, de ses yeux jaunâtres brillant de haine et de la lame de son sabre qui la frôle, toujours avec l'intention de _tuer_. Qu'a-t-elle fait à la Force pour que l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde ait à ce point envie de la voir mourir ? Peut-être… peut-être que sa mort arrangerait quelque chose, tout compte fait, qu'elle donnerait une leçon à son ancien Apprenti devenu Sith ?

A peine pense-t-elle cela qu'une vision s'impose à son esprit en un éclair, une vision d'un Anakin en pleurs sur son corps sans vie, de violences faites dans la vengeance et d'immenses bains de sang. Elle aperçoit les conséquences de sa mort – et elle sait que la Force ne veut pas cela, pas maintenant, qu'elle refuse de la perdre elle aussi aux mains d'Anakin. Déterminée à ne plus enfreindre le Code – le suicide n'est pas un choix Jedi – elle redouble de vigueur mais pas de cœur.

Elle n'a plus de cœur, Anakin s'en est assuré.

— Je t'ai perdu, constate-t-elle avec regret alors qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et se regardent une nouvelle fois – la dernière, peut-être. Je t'ai perdu, Anakin.

— C'est de ta faute, pauvre folle ! crache-t-il, noyé dans une colère qui semble sans fin. Nous aurions pu avoir ce que nous voulions ! Nous aurions pu être heureux ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux ? Je l'ai fait pour toi !

— Regarde-toi ! suffoque la Jedi. Regarde-toi seulement, Anakin ! Je ne te connais plus ! Tu es devenu tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre ! Tout ce que _j'ai_ juré de combattre !

— Tu as toujours plus accordé d'importance à ce stupide Code qu'à moi ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu resterais fidèle aux Jedi, que tu ne valais pas mieux qu'eux ! J'aurais dû comprendre que vous essaieriez de renverser le Chancelier !

— Le Chancelier, c'est le mal absolu et TU LE SAIS !

— Le mal absolu, c'est TOI ! gronde son ancien apprenti.

Obi-Wan abandonne la parole et lève son sabre, à nouveau, contre l'homme qu'elle aime. Un instant, elle peut jurer qu'ils se battent sur les restes de son cœur.

12.

— Tout est fini pour vous, Maître.

_C'est toi-même que tu trahis, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ?_

— C'est terminé ! Il n'y a rien à faire, je te domine !

_Je ne veux pas te tuer !_

— C'est mal connaître mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

_Abandonne. Je t'en supplie, abandonne !_

— Non ! Ne prends pas ce risque !

_M'as-tu jamais vraiment…_

Anakin saute.

_ANAKI –_

Et la Force frappe.

13.

C'est son rêve encore une fois mais bien réel pourtant, la concrétisation même de ses plus grandes peurs. Les yeux jaunes qui la fixent sont bien loin de l'impuissance qu'elle leur a donné et brûlent de l'envie de la dévorer, de la détruire toute entière. Imaginer que ces yeux qu'elle a tant craint sont ceux d'Anakin, les mêmes qui l'ont suivie depuis si longtemps – non, ce n'est plus Anakin.

Poussée par le chagrin qui explose dans sa poitrine, elle se met à hurler au ciel couleur de sang toutes les horreurs qui lui brûlent la bouche – à moins que ce ne soit à cause feu de Mustafar ou de la brûlure de ses larmes :

— Tu étais l'Élu, c'était toi ! La prophétie voulait que tu détruises les Sith, pas que tu deviennes comme eux ! Tu étais censé ramener l'équilibre dans la Force, pas la condamner à la nuit !

Les iris jaunâtres brûlent de rage et l'homme à ses pieds crie à son tour, sa haine mutilant les années-lumière – les mètres – qui les séparent.

Obi-Wan détourne les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

14.

Le temps semble se ralentir, créant une scène presque irréelle. Elle, au-dessus de cette pente de cendres et lui, au-dessous, si près du feu qui gronde sous ses pieds sectionnés. Ses membres ne sont plus que des moignons tranchés et seule sa main de métal gratte encore la terre, avec la volonté désespérée d'avancer, d'échapper au brasier qui s'ouvre sous lui. Une main qu'il tend vers elle, comme s'il gardait encore l'espoir qu'elle la saisira, qu'elle peut trouver le courage de répondre à cet appel qu'il lui lance en tendant sa propre main.

Mais Anakin est tombé – c'est Vader qui l'appelle, le Sith aux yeux jaunes de ses cauchemars, et dans cette promesse qu'il lui lance en silence, elle voit sa propre chute.

Tout ce qu'elle a fait dans sa vie l'a mené vers cet ultime choix, elle en prend conscience désormais.

Lèvres serrées, Obi-Wan se retourne avec lenteur pour ramasser le sabre-laser que son ancien Apprenti a abandonné dans la cendre. Le geste est clair et sa dernière tentation s'effondre.

Le cri que Vader pousse quand le feu le gagne déchire l'univers.

15.

— Je te hais, JE TE HAIS !

— Je t'aimais, Anakin !

C'est terminé. Le rideau tombe.

16.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est loin de Mustafar, en route pour conduire Padmé dans un endroit sûr et qu'elle a branché le pilotage automatique que la réalité la frappe de plein fouet, avec toute la cruauté et la violence dont elle est capable, laissant le tragique fait rouler encore et encore dans son esprit.

_Anakin est mort. Anakin est mort et je n'ai rien pu faire._

Ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles lointaines qui illuminent timidement le ciel obscur, Obi-Wan s'autorise enfin à éclater en sanglots.

17.

La République est tombée.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, anciennement Maître Jedi réputée et aujourd'hui déclarée « traître » à la démocratie, regarde une énième fois le discours du nouvellement proclamé Empereur Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, qui dissout devant une foule de Sénateurs en délire la démocratie qui lui était si chère pour la transformer en cette monstrueuse dictature qui a prit place en une nuit. Appuyé par les Clones, désormais rebaptisés Stormtroopers, l'Empereur mène sa répression de l'Ordre Jedi, une purge baignée dans le sang et les cendres de l'échec. La Force pleure les pertes qui s'accumulent, sous le voile de ténèbres qui est tombé sur la galaxie.

La République est tombée. Les Jedi ont failli à leur mission.

_Elle_ a failli à sa mission.

Et c'est la Galaxie entière qui paie pour ses erreurs.

_Longue vie à l'Empereur_, pense-t-elle avec amertume.

18.

Padmé délire dans sa demi-inconscience. A en juger par ses halètements et ses cris de douleur étouffés, ce n'est définitivement bon signe, ni pour elle, ni pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. Obi-Wan aimerait pouvoir lui venir en aide mais elle ignore jusqu'où vont les dégâts qu'Ana – _Vader_ a causé sur la plate-forme de Mustafar. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire est de rester aux côtés de la jeune Sénatrice et la rassurer du mieux qu'elle peut lorsque celle-ci reprend connaissance quelques instants.

Ce n'est que lorsque son vaisseau arrive enfin sur Polis Massa, le champ d'astéroïdes où le Sénateur Organa et Yoda l'attendent en secret, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a serré le sabre-laser d'Anakin dans sa main durant tout le trajet.

_Cette arme est ta vie, _avait-elle jadis enseigné à son jeune Padawan.

Une vie qu'elle a définitivement emmenée avec elle, au moment d'abandonner le Sith aux mains de la Force. Que Vader ait survécu ou non ne change désormais plus rien à ce fait : Anakin Skywalker est mort. Ses yeux s'embuent à cette idée.

Anakin l'a abandonnée pour le Côté Obscur. A son tour, elle a renoncé à Anakin, croyant qu'il s'agissait du meilleur choix à faire, persuadée que son ancien Padawan méritait une seconde chance. Et sur Mustafar, alors que la lave l'avalait lentement, elle a abandonné Anakin et tout espoir de pouvoir aimer à nouveau.

Mais cela ne rend pas ses blessures moins douloureuses.

19.

— J'ai échoué, Maître, murmure-t-elle, soudain très lasse, à Maître Yoda.

Ce dernier ne semble pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Son combat contre Sidious l'a laissé épuisé, plus vieux qu'il n'a jamais été durant toutes ces années. A moins que la chute de l'Ordre ne soit la réelle cause du voile qui est tombé sur son visage ridé. Elle ne demandera pas – elle ne peut que supposer.

— Seule porter cet échec, tu ne dois pas, Maître Kenobi, finit par répondre le Grand Maître. Par un mensonge, nous avons été trompés. Au Conseil de ne pas avoir vu le Sith derrière le Chancelier, la faute incombe. Sourds et aveugles, nous avons été laisser le Code nous régir au lieu de nous guider, nous avons voulu. Attiré par le Côté Obscur, Skywalker s'est retrouvé quand trahi par nos comportements, il a été.

Mais A – _Vader_ n'est pas tombé uniquement à cause de la méfiance de l'Ordre à son égard. Il y a eu autre chose dans sa quête de pouvoir, une motivation beaucoup plus égoïste qui l'a conduit vers le Chancelier et ses sombres enseignements.

— Il voulait que je sois à ses côtés, avoue-t-elle. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait ça pour me protéger… je crois qu'il m'aimait, Maître.

— Cruel, l'amour est, quand égoïstement, il est pensé, déclare Yoda avec gravité et sagesse. Un attachement très fort, Skywalker et toi avez partagé mais inéquitable, il était. Autant de toi, il n'aurait pas dû demander. Triste, je suis qu'à ce point il t'ait blessée, ma Padawan.

— C'est fini, Maître, lui rappelle-t-elle. Anakin est mort – elle baisse les yeux sur le sabre qu'elle tient toujours dans ses mains.

— Alors, nous concentrer sur ceux qui vivent encore, nous devons, conclut Yoda.

20.

Padmé est mourante.

Les dommages qu'elle a subis aux mains de Vader ne sont pas permanents mais s'en est suivi une vague de désespoir qui roule dans son corps et qui aspire à chaque seconde qui passe le souffle vital de l'ancienne Sénatrice. Plus que jamais, il devient urgent de la faire accoucher – avant de perdre et la mère et les enfants.

Des jumeaux. Les enfants d'Anakin.

Padmé, toujours dans un état de faiblesse extrême, a tenu à ce qu'elle l'assiste pour l'accouchement. Obi-Wan n'a pas pu refuser. Elle voit là un dernier geste de la part de sa vieille amie pour se racheter de son manque de confiance et en même temps, une demande de réconfort à laquelle elle ne peut refuser. Si elle a beaucoup aimé Anakin, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux que quelques baisers et des semi-déclarations perdues – Padmé a perdu à la fois l'homme qu'elle aimait, son époux et le père de ses enfants. Mais être à la place d'Anakin, alors que sa femme hurle sous les douleurs de l'enfantement et que les premiers cris des nouveau-nés remplissent la pièce immaculée, lui paraît soudain être la pire épreuve que la vie ait jamais demandée d'elle, pire encore que de voir son Padawan consumé par les flammes impitoyables de Mustafar.

Le droïde lui remet un enfant encore trempé et vagissant dans les bras, le ventre encore saignant de la section du cordon ombilical. Obi-Wan le prend contre elle comme si c'était le plus grand trésor de l'univers.

— C'est un garçon, déclare-t-elle avec émotion à la mère.

— Luke. Luke Skywalker, souffle Padmé, en levant une main pour caresser la tête de son fils.

Agité, Luke lève une paire d'yeux curieux vers elle – les yeux _d'Anakin_ – et quelques larmes perlent aux coins de ceux de sa mère. Avec douceur, elle laisse son doigt retracer le contour de la petite tête avant de retomber mollement sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle crie de nouveau sous la douleur et d'autres cris enfantins comblent le silence. Le robot statue sur le sexe de l'enfant – mais Padmé s'éteint vite.

— C'est une fille, reprend Obi-Wan, une main douce passant dans les cheveux sombres de Padmé comme pour lui donner de la force.

— Leia.

Luke et Leia. Anakin a de beaux enfants. Il peut être fier.

Mais Anakin est mort et aussi désireuse qu'elle soit, elle ne peut pas être fière à sa place.

21.

Padmé meurt.

Rien qu'elle ne dira ne peut la retenir – la perte dont elle souffre est trop grande, le trou dans son cœur trop profond. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour son amie est de réduire la douleur, d'apaiser son passage de cette vie à la Force. L'ancienne Reine de Naboo la regarde, les yeux voilés et pleins de larmes, et finit par articuler avec difficulté.

— Te demande… pardon… Obi-Wan…

— Je te pardonne, Padmé, répond-elle avec un calme triste, tout en caressant les beaux cheveux sombres de la jeune mourante. Cette dernière s'apaise en douceur, prête à rejoindre la Force, quand des mots sortent à nouveau de ses lèvres blanchâtres, des mots qui portent un espoir si fragile et pourtant si brillant :

— Il y a… encore… du bon… en lui. Je le sais… il y a… toujours… du bon…

Sa phrase s'éteint sur un murmure et sa tête roule pour ne plus bouger. Ses ultimes mots sont allés à l'âme d'Anakin Skywalker. A l'aube de cette ère sombre, la vie de Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker a touché à sa fin. Obi-Wan laisse ses larmes couler, Luke toujours installé au creux de ses bras.

— Pars tranquille, mon amie. Puisses-tu trouver le repos et la paix dans la Force.

22.

La décision de séparer les enfants d'Anakin est l'une des plus dures qu'elle soit obligée de prendre – après celle d'abandonner son ancien apprenti sur Mustafar. Mais les garder ensemble ne fait qu'augmenter leur péril ainsi que les chances que l'Empire ne les trouve : ils sont puissants dans la Force et cette puissance ne fera qu'augmenter au fil des années. Pour leur propre bien et celui d'une galaxie tout entière, Luke et Leia Skywalker ne peuvent grandir ensemble.

Anakin la détesterait pour ça. Elle se déteste déjà assez de ne pas pouvoir garantir une enfance complètement sécuritaire et heureuse à ces deux nouveau-nés. Toutefois, elle n'a aucune raison de douter de Bail Organa, ni de son épouse : elle sait au regard d'adoration que l'ancien Sénateur porte sur la petite fille qu'ils feront de bons parents pour Leia.

— Et que ferons-nous du petit garçon ?

— Dans sa famille, sur Tatooine, il doit grandir.

Tatooine. La planète où Vader a juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds, quand il était encore Anakin. Luke sera certainement en sécurité là-bas – sa vie ne sera sans doute pas aussi dorée que celle de Leia, mais au moins, elle peut lui offrir une famille et un soutien silencieux, un lien muet avec ce père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

Les yeux bleus de Luke – _les yeux d'Anakin_, par la Force – s'impriment dans sa mémoire et Obi-Wan sent la Force la pousser légèrement, lui offrir un réconfort auquel elle a tant besoin de s'accrocher.

— Alors, je l'emmènerais là-bas et je veillerais sur lui, déclare-t-elle, sa décision prise.

Parce que Luke aura besoin d'elle un jour, elle le sait.

23.

— Des exercices, j'aimerais te voir pratiquer.

Ses sourcils d'un blond-roux riche se haussent dans une question muette face à la déclaration calme de son Grand-Maître. Qu'est-ce que Yoda attend d'elle ? Le vieux Jedi n'est pas en état de reconstruire l'Ordre Jedi mais elle non plus. Sur un monde aussi isolé, aussi aride que Tatooine, enseigner les voies de la Force sera un art délicat que ni son âme, ni son mental ne pourraient supporter. Pourtant, la révélation que le vieux Maître lui fait la cloue sur place et un nouvel espoir enflamme son cœur.

Il y aurait moyen d'accéder à l'immortalité – _Force, même les plus grands Jedi n'en rêvent pas_ – un moyen de revenir de la Force et tout à coup, elle repense à Mortis, au Père et à ses Enfants.

— Qui-Gon ? chuchote-elle, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

Yoda hoche simplement la tête, secrètement heureux de voir un semblant de vie animer le visage de craie de sa petite-Padawan. Les marques laissées par Vader sont omniprésentes, tachent tout le corps et l'âme d'Obi-Wan mais ce renouveau soudain tempère la peine dévastatrice qui la ronge.

Quoiqu'Anakin ait pu faire, les dommages qu'il a causés ne sont pas indélébiles.

24.

Tatooine est un monde aride. Sec et ravagé par les vents et le sable. Vide de vie et de sens. Sans espoir.

Plus que jamais, elle comprend la haine d'Anakin à l'égard de ce monde affamé et qui pourtant ne semble jamais rassasié, qui se fait un devoir de brûler sans pitié aucune toute forme de vie comme pour leur infliger un quelconque châtiment. A perte de vue, ce n'est que sables et chaleur, la soif qui déchire gorge et ventre et la loi impitoyable des Hutt et du désert.

La vie ici ne sera définitivement pas tendre.

Ses pieds s'enfoncent à chaque pas qu'elle fait dans les sables brûlants. Elle progresse avec lenteur sous le regard cruel des soleils jumeaux, Luke endormi confortablement contre son cœur.

Tatooine est une prison. Un enfer où les soleils et sa culpabilité règnent en Maître. Elle s'y enferme sans hésiter.

Son carcan s'appelle An.

25.

Ses mains calleuses tendent Luke à la jeune femme qui lui sourit faiblement. Beru porte un regard éperdu sur le précieux fardeau et à voir les yeux s'embuer de bonheur, la Jedi déchue sent qu'ils ont pris la bonne décision en confiant le garçon au demi-frère d'Anakin. Lars lui jette à peine un coup d'œil, lourd de suspicion et de reproche, qui s'éclaire en contemplant la figure endormie que son épouse lui présente. Le couple s'enlace, deux paires d'yeux rivés sur le bébé et il lui semble que pour la première fois depuis des siècles, l'univers tourne à _l'endroit_.

An se détourne, mal à l'aise devant ce tableau idyllique dans lequel elle n'a clairement pas sa place. Luke a trouvé une famille et il n'aura pas besoin d'elle immédiatement – elle n'a aucune raison de rester en ce moment. Sa présence est plus que malvenue.

Le désert derrière elle lui ouvre ses bras, avide de récolter ses dernières larmes et les débris de son cœur.

26.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide, sorcière.

Les mots d'Owen ne sont pas exactement inattendus mais ils blessent tout de même. Gardant les traits impassibles même sous l'insulte, la Jedi déchue contemple silencieusement le couple. Lars est un homme bourru, aigri par le sort qui est tombé sur son demi-frère. Beru bat des cils, réservée mais les pieds solidement ancrés au côté de son mari. An voit la compassion que la jeune femme peut avoir pour elle mais également la fermeté, la volonté maternelle de protéger la famille. L'aînée soupire, consciente que le choix ne lui appartient pas et ne peut s'empêcher de mettre le couple en garde :

— Je peux m'éloigner et je le ferais si telle est votre volonté mais comprenez bien une chose. Luke est le fils d'Anakin. La Force est puissante en lui. Si elle le juge nécessaire, elle le guidera un jour vers moi. Vous ne faites que repousser l'échéance.

Devant le manque de réaction, An prend congé – mais avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, elle entend le cri de haine d'Owen Lars qui résonne dans son dos.

— Au diable la Force ! Je ne te laisserais jamais détruire Luke comme tu as détruit son père, Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

_Anakin s'est détruit tout seul. Je n'étais qu'un instrument_, rétorque-t-elle mentalement, amère.

Et elle a raison, bien sûr, mais la rage blessée de Lars lui fait quand même _mal_.

27.

Les premiers temps de son exil sont atroces.

La chaleur est constante et la presse de tous côtés comme avec cet horrible besoin de la vider de toute substance, d'assécher en elle tout ce qui peut l'être encore. Ce que le désert ne peut pas prendre, les cauchemars se chargent de détruire et écraser. Il suffit qu'elle ferme les yeux et là voilà de retour sur Mustafar en train de regarder Anakin tomber ou sur Polis Massa, témoin de la mort lente de Padmé. Parfois, d'autres cauchemars reviennent se greffer à cette horrible gangrène qui s'applique à la ronger mais les visages sont toujours les mêmes, de vieux fantômes qui marchent en silence sur les sables et ricanent de son échec et des cris de silence qu'elle pousse.

La méditation l'aide. Les exercices de Yoda aussi. Elle s'immerge de plus en plus dans la Force, son âme s'imprégnant de cette minuscule lueur qui n'a pas été étouffée par le Côté Obscur et qui la guide silencieusement vers la sagesse.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, elle recouvre sa paix intérieure. Les cauchemars, s'ils sont toujours là, sont moins vivaces, moins douloureux et certains de ses démons finissent par se rendormir, épuisés de mener ce combat sans fin. Avec les mois, les années, elle devient plus forte. Plus faible. Peu importe.

Seules les cicatrices comptent, sous les yeux des soleils.

28.

Elle entend parler de Darth Vader, un jour.

Impossible – elle a dû mal entendre, pense-t-elle au départ. Vader est mort, elle l'a tué sur Mustafar, elle a regardé les flammes consumer son corps et ses horribles yeux jaunes. Restait-il un homme après qu'elle ait abandonné les cendres d'Anakin au bord de ce sentier de lave en fusion ? Elle avait juré que non. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu tort, au final.

An cherche, se renseigne. Voit sur une image de cauchemar le masque aux yeux caves, entend sur un enregistrement la respiration sifflante qui n'a rien d'humain et cette voix rauque qui s'élève de l'effroyable machine. Un instant, elle imagine qu'à la place de ce monstre de métal et de haine, il y avait un homme, un héros qu'elle a vu grandir, briller et mourir. Il y avait. Anakin est mort et Vader est son fantôme désormais, le monstrueux héritage qu'a laissé son Ordre en déclin.

Que dirait la galaxie si elle connaissait l'identité du fléau qui a fait de la vie de tous les êtres libres un Enfer ? Qu'auraient pensé les Jedi morts, s'ils avaient su que leur précieux Élu allait devenir la main qui les condamnerait à la nuit éternelle ?

Que pense-t-elle, le Maître déchu, l'amante trahie, l'amie déçue ? Une seule chose, en réalité.

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te ramener._

An éclate en sanglots hystériques sur le projecteur.

29.

Il lui faut plus d'un an pour pouvoir atteindre l'état de conscience dont Yoda lui a parlé. Quand elle entend Qui-Gon pour la première fois depuis si longtemps – Mortis ne compte pas, Mortis a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, c'est là que les graines du Mal ont commencé à germer en son Padawan et elle ne veut plus jamais, JAMAIS repenser au ricanement sombre du Fils – elle ne peut empêcher un sourire triste. Son Maître lui manque _tellement_.

Elle est prête à suivre à nouveau son enseignement – elle le croit du moins – mais sa voix profonde, une voix qui n'a pas changé en presque quinze ans, déclare que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'elle doit réaliser pourquoi par elle-même pour espérer avancer.

Rester cachée sur Tatooine n'arrangera rien à cette situation – elle s'envole dès qu'elle entend des nouvelles de l'ancien Padawan de Siri, Ferus Olin. L'ancienne Jedi retrouve des visages d'avant, des amis qu'elle a cru perdu mais sa joie est fausse, moribonde, et la chaleur de la compagnie s'estompe devant la honte brûlante et le besoin écrasant de solitude, cette envie presque malsaine de se punir de fautes qu'elle ignorait avoir commises à l'époque.

Elle comprend soudain, et quand elle est de retour sur Tatooine, An souffle doucement :

— La culpabilité est mon entrave.

La voix de Qui-Gon lui répond :

— Tu seras prête quand tu la laisseras partir.

30.

Une fois – ou peut-être deux, ou trois – elle est tentée d'ouvrir la Boîte.

An n'a jamais touché à la Boîte depuis son arrivée sur Tatooine. Le volume repose nonchalamment dans un coin de la petite hutte qu'elle habite, le sable s'égrainant sur le couvercle, poussière que l'ancienne Jedi balaie continuellement. Elle est tentée, oui, d'ouvrir et de contempler l'objet qui y réside : l'arme à jamais perdue d'Anakin Skywalker, la lame bleutée qui a fendu l'air tant de fois et a amené à genoux maints ennemis de la République… elle est heureuse que Vader n'ait pas ce sabre en sa possession, il n'est pas digne de l'empoigner ou même de le détruire. Elle s'est promise de la rendre aux mains qui la méritent, celles de Luke quand il viendra à elle – parce qu'il viendra à elle, c'est certain. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle hésite, caresse le couvercle timidement, frôle le verrou de ses ongles. Renonce, à chaque fois.

La Boîte reste close.

31.

An surveille toujours les Lars de loin mais Luke a six ans quand Beru vient frapper à sa porte, son fils d'adoption derrière elle, pris par une vicieuse tempête de sable alors qu'ils retournaient à la ferme. L'ermite leur ouvre la porte avec courtoisie et baisse la tête aux remerciements de la femme Lars – les années l'ont rendue plus douce, elle se souvient encore des regards glacials du début – et invite les deux voyageurs à trouver un abri.

Elle ne fait aucun geste vers l'enfant de six ans qui lève sa tête blonde vers l'étrangère.

C'est Luke vient vers elle, curieux, fasciné, attiré par elle. La Force chante doucement autour de lui, ses talents de pilote sont incroyables et il y a ce goût du risque dans ces yeux de cristal qui appartiennent à son père et qui lui donne des frissons. Ce garçon ressemble à son père, à un point que c'en est douloureux.

Il lui pose des questions auxquelles elle répond d'une voix égale, sous le regard attentif de Beru, des innocentes questions qui vont de pourquoi le ciel est bleu à si elle a déjà assisté à des courses de speeder. Chaque réponse se mélange au ton calme et posée du professeur en elle et chaque lumière de compréhension qui brille dans les yeux ciel de Luke sont autant de petits trésors. An sourit et l'enfant s'esclaffe. Ces heures hors du temps sont une bénédiction qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir mériter.

Beru et son neveu partent trop vite, dès que les vents tombent, mais la main ferme de sa tante n'est pas suffisante que pour empêcher le petit garçon de crier « A bientôt ! » alors que leurs silhouettes s'avancent dans le désert.

An répond d'un petit geste de la main, un sourire et des larmes dans les yeux.

Bientôt.

32.

Quand elle revoit Luke Skywalker, des années plus tard, le garçon curieux a fait place à un adolescent aux cheveux en bataille, à la moue facile et au sourire plus facile encore. Elle caresse la Boîte, hésite, renonce à nouveau, presque à regret et laisse le fils de l'homme qu'elle aime vivre l'enfance qu'il lui reste, profiter de ces moments qu'Anakin n'a jamais pu avoir.

Un rire jeune résonne dans le désert et An sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix en repoussant l'échéance finale de quelques années. Il la remerciera peut-être de sa bonté apparente mais elle en doute fortement.

A ses yeux, Luke sera toujours trop jeune pour devoir détruire son père et arrêter l'Empereur.

33.

An se croise dans un miroir, un soir. Elle fronce les sourcils. Quand exactement le blanc a-t-il remplacé le roux dans ses cheveux ? L'ancienne Jedi se palpe la peau du visage – une peau mate désormais, tannée par les impitoyables soleils de la planète déserte, des rides qui creusent ses yeux et ses joues – et se demande quand est-elle devenue cette vieille femme au regard éteint et aux traits fatigués ? Elle n'a pas encore soixante ans standards et pourtant, elle fait tellement plus vieille, comme un fruit trop sec dont on aurait extrait toute la pulpe.

Seule la couleur de ses yeux est restée inchangé. Ainsi que le voile qui est tombé dessus depuis qu'Anakin est mort.

34.

Quand Luke revient vers elle, guère plus âgé que dix-huit ans, elle pressent les changements dans la Force, le tressaillement des grandes choses à venir. Il est plus que temps et des vies sont en jeu – elle a été égoïste de ne pas avoir formé Luke plus tôt, d'avoir privilégié le bonheur d'un seul enfant contre le sort d'une galaxie entière. Qu'à cela ne tienne, An est prête à subir le courroux de la Force.

Et Luke est prêt à embrasser son destin, aussi prêt que cela se peut. Le bonheur et l'amour qu'il a vécu sur ce monde pourri jusqu'au noyau seront des piliers importants dans ses épreuves à venir. Il en aura besoin, Force sait que l'amour de Luke sera sa victoire comme il fut la perte d'Anakin.

Elle ouvre la Boîte et contemple l'arme un instant, avant de la tendre vers l'enfant qui lève ses yeux brûlant d'espoir vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le jeune homme, avec sa curiosité mêlée d'une révérence étrange, déplacée presque.

— Le sabre-laser de ton père, dit-elle, presque à regret.

35.

— Comment mon père est-il mort ?

An ferme les yeux, lèvres serrées. La question qu'elle a tant redoutée est enfin sur le tapis. Le mensonge de sa vie va pouvoir prendre chair. Un mensonge pour _protéger_ – parce que Luke ne supporterait pas la vérité trop tôt. L'Enfer est pavé des meilleures intentions. Anakin aussi ne voulait que le bien de Padmé.

— Un jeune Jedi nommé Darth Vader a trahi notre Ordre. Il a traqué et tué un grand nombre de Jedi – ton père aussi a été massacré de sa main.

Elle refuse de croiser le regard peiné et fier de Luke. Anakin était un héros et il est mort mais Vader est vivant, encore. Ce mensonge est nécessaire – ça ne la fait pas se sentir meilleure.

_Force, si tu devais me pardonner un péché, un seul, fasse que ce soit celui-là._

36.

Après Mustafar, elle s'était crue prête à encaisser n'importe quel autre désastre. Elle a préjugé de ses forces et quand Alderaan explose, créant un trou plus profond et plus noir que le puits de désespoir dans lequel elle s'était plongée après la mort d'Anakin.

An tremble et au loin, il lui semble que Luke hurle, presse ses mains d'enfant contre son visage, palpe son front et ses poignets – mais même la présence tangible de Luke n'est pas assez que pour combattre cette oppression, ce sentiment affreux que tout va mal, mal, _mal_.

An reprend son souffle, incroyablement secouée et des sanglots d'effroi la traversent. Quelle que soit cette nouvelle malédiction que l'Empire a inventée, elle est plus terrible que tout ce qu'ils ont jamais affronté par le passé – qu'est-ce qui peut anéantir une planète comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pion sur un plateau d'échec ? L'idée même menace de la rendre malade à nouveau.

_Force, que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me punissiez ainsi ?_

La Force vibre mais se tait. Encore.

37.

En cachette de Luke, An rejoue le message de détresse de Leia.

La jeune femme est belle, des boucles brunes qui rappellent celles de Padmé, des yeux bruns à l'identique, un visage rond de porcelaine. Mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui tient d'Anakin : peut-être est-ce la façon dont elle prononce ses voyelles ou encore ses épaules qu'elle carre dans l'attente d'ennemis ou est-ce l'imperceptible froncement de sourcil qui témoigne de sa colère. Elle ne serait dire mais la vue lui réchauffe décidemment le cœur. Padmé serait fière de sa fille. Elle peut – Leia est remarquable, tout comme son frère.

Son frère.

Elle emmène Luke vers Leia. Après dix-huit ans de séparation, les jumeaux seront enfin réunis et l'espoir pourra commencer à se répandre. C'est une merveilleuse perspective.

La Force autour d'elle en frémit d'avance.

38.

— An… Êtes-vous ma mère ?

An ferme les yeux, accusant le choc. Elle a redouté les questions que Luke lui poserait un jour à propos de sa famille mais cette question là est… inattendue. Malvenue, même. Cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Un amour qu'elle n'a pas vécu, des décisions qu'elle n'a pas prises et Anakin – surtout, surtout Anakin et la passion dont ses baisers, la façon dont il la regardait, le ton sarcastique qu'il prenait pour répondre à ses plaisanteries.

Se rappeler Anakin alors que Luke la regarde, assis sur la banquette du Millenium Falcon, avec les mêmes yeux que ceux de son père est une chose radicalement déplaisante.

— Non, Luke. J'aurais pu l'être mais…

— Vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de lui ?

Amoureuse ? Peut-être. Elle a beaucoup aimé Anakin, assez pour vouloir lui éviter de chuter et pas assez pour tomber avec lui. Amoureuse ? Peut-elle dire cela sans frémir, sans couvrir de honte la femme qui est morte en donnant naissance aux enfants d'Anakin – à Luke, ce jeune homme qui ressemble si fortement à son père tout en étant si _différent _? Elle n'en est pas sûre.

— J'aimais beaucoup ton père, Luke. C'était un homme remarquable, un excellent pilote… et un ami très cher à mon cœur. Sa… sa mort m'a beaucoup affectée.

L'adolescent en face d'elle fronce les sourcils, désireux d'en savoir plus, chérissant chaque information qu'il peut glaner sur ce père qui lui manque tant. La voyant repartie dans son mutisme pensif, le jeune homme la presse d'en révéler davantage.

— Mais ?

Elle a un sourire indulgent devant l'impatience adolescente de Luke – la même que celle d'Anakin.

— Mais ton père aimait ta mère, Luke. Et je ne leur souhaitais rien d'autre que du bonheur.

An cligne des yeux, refoulant les vieilles larmes qui lui montent encore aux yeux. Luke baisse la tête, visiblement attristé par l'histoire qu'elle lui raconte. C'est probablement plus qu'il n'en a jamais entendu sur sa famille et – est-ce du regret qu'elle voit briller dans ces yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son père ? L'ermite lui jette un regard mi-interrogateur mi-compréhensif.

— Je… c'est juste que…

Attendrie, elle se penche vers le garçon d'Anakin et passe une main sur sa joue encore ronde.

— J'ai aimé ton père de tout mon cœur, Luke. Je t'ai vu naître, grandir et devenir le jeune homme qui se tient devant moi. Je n'ai aucun droit de me prétendre ta mère mais sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre fils.

Ému, Luke agrippe sa main et la serre un instant. Quand il trouve enfin les mots qui se bousculent dans sa tête, ses yeux bleus sont humides et son propre cœur éclate.

— Je suis honoré que vous m'appeliez fils, An. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous appeler mère.

_Oh, Luke._

Cette fois, An ne prend plus la peine de retenir ses larmes et serre sans plus de honte son fils de cœur contre elle.

39.

Quand elle pose le pied sur l'Étoile Noire, sur cette lune de destruction et d'abomination créée par l'Empire, An sait d'avance qu'elle n'en sortira pas vivante. Sa main se presse contre l'épaule de Luke et il lui jette un regard interrogateur, presque inquiet. Elle sourit en retour : même morte, elle veillera sur lui.

Que la Force suive son cours – son rôle ne s'arrêtera pas là.

40.

— Que la Force soit avec toi, Luke. A jamais.

An ne se retourne pas.

41.

Il est là.

Devant elle se tient Darth Vader, Seigneur noir des Sith, bras droit de l'Empereur et anciennement son apprenti. Son sabre-laser est activé et brandi comme une menace silencieuse, les globes oculaires de métal sombre sont rivés sur elle. An peut à peine imaginer ce qui se cache derrière l'horrible masque : la peau blafarde de ne jamais avoir vu le soleil, les cicatrices laissées par le combat sur Mustafar, les yeux jaunâtres. Son cœur vacille mais elle tient bon et active à regret son propre sabre. La Force se tend autour d'elle, impatiente de les voir s'affronter.

An ne se fait pas d'illusions. Les deux dernières décades l'ont considérablement marquée, affaiblie même. Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps face à Vader. Elle peut juste espérer faire diversion, permettant ainsi à Luke et à Leia de s'enfuir vers le futur. Aucune peur ne la traverse à l'idée de sa mort prochaine – à peine un léger frisson à l'idée de rejoindre les êtres qui l'attendent en la Force. Son destin s'avance, figure sinistre à la respiration sifflante et un instant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ressent en la voyant ainsi : âgée, affaiblie, à peine l'ombre d'elle-même ? Mais Vader ne ressent rien pour elle – à part une haine sans limites.

— Enfin nous nous retrouvons, Obi-Wan, siffle la voix mécanique, inhumaine.

Et c'est à peine si elle l'aperçoit mais il y a une étincelle dans les ténèbres, un regret dans sa voix, une humanité dans la machine à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

_Oh, Anakin._

Elle lève son sabre, Mustafar en tête et des regrets en bouche.

42.

An laisse un sourire gagner ses traits usés et ouvre les bras, dans une parodie de reddition – mais c'est Vader qui perd ce combat, elle fera en sorte qu'il le sache. Au loin, à l'autre bout du hangar, un jeune homme aux yeux d'espoir crie :

— AN, NON !

Et An meurt, le sourire aux lèvres.

43.

Mourir est une sensation étrange.

C'est comme si son essence même avait été détachée des réalités terrestres pour se fondre dans l'air mouvant, dans la _Force_ – c'est une sensation merveilleuse et jamais ses sens n'ont été aussi aiguisés, jamais sa vision n'a été aussi claire. Elle entend des échos d'autres voix, d'autre temps qui se précipitent sur elle, avides de l'accueillir, mais An les repousse, persuadée d'avoir autre chose à faire avant de rejoindre ceux qui l'appellent.

En effet, Luke est toujours sur l'Étoile Noire, tirant à l'aveuglette sur les soldats impériaux qui se précipitent. Il est visiblement en détresse, ses yeux brillent d'une rage et d'un désespoir contenu et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer – si on peut admettre qu'elle en a toujours un. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches lui et elle que durant ces derniers jours et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'attacherait si fort à elle.

Mais il ne peut rester. Si Vader le découvrait maintenant… C'est trop tôt. Guidée par ses instincts, elle lui intime :

— Cours, fils. Cours !

Contre toute attente, Luke hésite et lui obéit, s'éloigne de Vader, s'enfuit avec sa sœur et tout est pour le mieux, en attendant les jours sombres.

Obi-Wan se fond dans la Force.

44.

Étrangement, c'est Siri la première qui vient à sa rencontre.

Revoir le jeune visage de son amie lui apporte à la fois joie et tristesse, une tristesse qui s'évapore bien vite quand Siri lui fait parvenir les mêmes sentiments à travers le paisible flot de la Force. Des doigts immatériels et immenses frôlent sa joue dans une parodie de caresse et la Jedi morte dans la Guerre des Clones se met à parler d'une voix mélodieuse qui résonne :

— Tu nous as manqué, ma douce. Nous avons suivi chacun de tes pas.

Si la Force pouvait pleurer, Obi-Wan est sûre que le moment serait le bon pour ce faire. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi petite, aussi indigne d'intérêt devant la pureté des sentiments que son ancienne compagne dépose à ses pieds. Elle n'a plus de pieds, d'ailleurs. Rien que l'illusion d'en avoir eu.

— J'ai tant failli, ma Siri. J'ai tellement honte…

Un doigt fin vient s'égarer en travers de ses lèvres sans consistance, scellant ainsi à l'intérieur de sa gorge toute parole qui voudrait en sortir. De la tristesse vient brouiller les émotions de Siri mais elle ne les rend que plus belles encore.

— La Force t'a chargée de fardeaux très trop lourds, Obi. Jusqu'au bout, tu as accepté de les porter pour protéger des innocents de la terrible vérité du Côté Obscur. Mais même lui possède sa propre justice. Tu es libre désormais, ma chérie.

Libre. N'est-ce pas là, le rêve de tous ? Obi-Wan ferme les yeux et laisse la présence de Siri s'estomper sans disparaître.

45.

Siri a à peine disparu que des bras puissants l'entourent et elle reconnaît l'écho de la présence qui s'est manifestée. Laissant échapper un gloussement de joie, Obi-Wan se laisse aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son Maître bien-aimé. Elle ressent sa joie immense qu'il éprouve à l'idée de sa réunion dans la Force et la fierté, une fierté démesurée qui l'emplit d'une chaleur douce.

Force, Qui-Gon Jinn lui a tellement _manqué_.

— Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma Padawan.

Plus encore que les paroles de réconfort de Siri, ce sont ces mots tant attendus, toujours espérés, qui lui amène des larmes sans matière ni consistance aux yeux. La Force se serre autour des deux présences avec une tendresse familière et elle se sent paradoxalement vivante sous le contact immatériel de son ancien Maître.

— Comment le pouvez-vous ? J'ai failli à ma tâche, Maître.

— Jamais, mon Obi-Wan, répond la voix de baryton de Qui-Gon Jinn. C'est moi qui ait manqué de voir les signes et la Force m'a bien puni pour mon ignorance. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai voulu te dire ces mots… si j'avais su à quel point ce silence te faisait du mal… Pardonne-moi, ma fille, pardonne-moi.

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux et se blottit contre la large poitrine. Elle ne se sent guère plus d'une enfant et c'est si bon, tout est tellement merveilleux quand son Maître embrasse doucement ses cheveux roux, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

— Redites-le moi, Maître. Juste une fois.

Qui-Gon la serre plus fort encore, conscient que ce besoin n'aurait pas existé s'il avait été meilleur. Et conscient qu'elle lui pardonne, malgré tout.

— Je suis fier de toi, Obi-Wan.

Son ton est étrangement coupable.

46.

Hanter Darth Vader n'a pas été une décision difficile à prendre. Après tout, c'est sa présence dans la Force qui l'a attirée vers lui, sa souffrance qui a fait écho au mal qu'elle éprouve encore. Même la Force ne peut effacer complètement un sentiment avec lequel on a vécu pendant presque la moitié de sa vie.

Elle aurait voulu le préserver de toute souffrance inutile – mais que peut-être faire contre ce qu'il s'inflige en toute connaissance de cause.

Les quartiers du Seigneur Noir sont spacieux mais dépourvus du faste qu'elle imaginait y trouver. Ils crient la solitude de l'être qui les habite et qui est agenouillé en position de méditation, essayant sans nul doute de trouver une paix qui lui manque au milieu des émotions qui l'animent. Le casque est toujours là et la respiration sifflante. La situation lui arrache un sourire doux-amer, cependant.

— J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te voir si concentré, il y a vingt ans.

Le bruit s'interrompt, un bref instant, avant de reprendre sur un rythme plus rapide. Le Sith est visiblement courroucé par son immatérielle présence – excellent.

— Tu es morte, répond finalement la voix d'acier.

— Tu ne me diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, réplique le fantôme d'une voix cinglante.

A nouveau, une pause. Puis un soupir, presque comme un _ricanement_ et elle le déteste soudainement pour avoir le droit de se jouer d'elle, même dans la mort.

— Quelle importance que ton nouveau tour, Vierge de fer – _de quel droit ose-t-il l'appeler ainsi ?_ s'insurge la morte – alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu as _échoué_ à protéger ce garçon ? Il est si prometteur. Il viendra à nous.

— Je l'ai soustrait à ta connaissance pendant vingt ans. Je n'appelle pas cela un échec, contre-t-elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la colère de Vader monte d'un cran sous la provocation.

— Une regrettable perte de temps mais qui deviendra bien vite quantité négligeable si Skywalker devient l'un des nôtres –

— J'ai foi en mon fils, coupe l'ancien Maître avec calme, consciente que cette attaque-là va toucher sa cible.

— Ce n'est pas ton fils ! s'exclame le Seigneur Noir, relevé de toute sa taille et tellement empli de haine envers elle que cela lui fait _mal _et oh, qu'elle aimerait replonger dans la Force, se laisser bercer par les doigts protecteurs de sa Mère, ne pas devoir subir Vader en sachant qu'il a un jour été Anakin.

— Il aurait pu l'être, murmure le fantôme. _J'aurais aimé qu'il le soit._

Et à nouveau, au milieu du tourbillon noir qu'est Vader, cette imperceptible flamme, cette minuscule étincelle de regret, étouffée sous la rage froide du Sith mais présente, réelle, un reste d'Anakin. Une émotion qu'Anakin aurait ressentie – pas Vader. Vader la déteste, a mis tout en œuvre pour la voir morte et enrage de voir que son travail reste inachevé. Anakin… il serait heureux de savoir qu'ils peuvent encore communiquer, même à travers le voile de la mort. Peut-être même qu'il plaisanterait, un de ces blagues qui ne fait rire personne à part lui.

Peut-être.

— Il ressemble à son père, Obi-Wan. Il viendra, répète Vader, confiant et la flamme a disparu.

Le fantôme hoche la tête et disparait dans la Force, laissant derrière elle un Sith dans lequel sont plantées les premières graines de l'espoir, les indices de la rédemption. Les heures à venir seront sombres mais cette minuscule victoire a fait frémir la Force, a fait pencher la balance de manière infime.

Obi-Wan soupire et contemple le tourbillon sombre qu'est la signature dans la Force de Vader.

_Il te ressemble, c'est vrai. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point._

47.

Elle ne quitte plus Luke, reste dans l'ombre du jeune homme et le contemple, dans ses joies comme dans ses épreuves. Il est le seul qui importe, désormais. L'espoir de la galaxie. Le dernier.

— Fais confiance à ton instinct.

Elle guide sa main et ses pas, lui apprend à s'ouvrir à la Force et à devenir un meilleur Jedi. Le dernier de l'Ancien Ordre. Le fondateur de celui à venir.

— Tu vas aller dans le système Dagobah.

Elle chasse les cauchemars qui le terrassent, éloigne les mauvais souvenirs qui abattent son humeur. Elle travaille, patiemment, ombre dansante dans les pas du jeune pilote qui n'est jamais loin de sa sœur. A eux deux, ils font des miracles.

— Il apprendra la patience.

Elle n'est qu'un fantôme, cependant, et elle ne peut pas toujours lui répondre.

— An… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? gémit un Luke blessé, à moitié accroupi sur une couchette du Falcon Millenium. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer mais c'est trop tôt, il faut qu'il accepte le fait, qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien, éternelle observatrice. Plus tard viendront les réponses.

48.

— Yoda sera toujours avec toi.

Luke tourne ses yeux écarquillés vers elle, murmure son nom comme s'il ne croyait pas à son apparition. Esquissant un sourire spectral à la vue de son fils de cœur, le fantôme d'Obi-Wan Kenobi glisse sur le sol bourbeux de Dagobah, prête à répondre aux questions que le jeune homme est en droit de se poser.

Elles ne tardent d'ailleurs pas.

— Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Tu as dit que Darth Vader avait trahi et tué mon père ! – L'accusation est visiblement douloureuse à vocaliser, ça se voit dans la façon dont il force les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Cela la peine. Elle n'a jamais imaginé que la déformation qu'elle a faite de la vérité le blesserait si profondément. Mais en même temps, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après dix-huit ans immergé dans le Côté Obscur, Anakin se redresserait soudainement pour réclamer ce fils sorti du néant. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils ont été pris au dépourvu.

— Ton père… commence-t-elle, consciente qu'elle doit une explication solide pour sa manigance. Ton père s'est laissé séduire par le Côté Obscur de la Force. Il a cessé d'être Anakin Skywalker pour devenir Darth Vader. Lorsque c'est arrivé, l'homme de bien qu'était ton père est mort.

Son immolation par le feu sur Mustafar en a été la concrétisation même. Il n'y avait plus rien d'Anakin à ce moment-là, quand Sidious l'a sorti des cendres pour l'enfermer dans ce cercueil de métal noir, rien que Vader et sa haine nouvelle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, à l'époque.

— Donc, ce que je t'ai dit était vrai… d'un certain point de vue, en tous cas.

— Un certain point de vue ? répète Luke, choqué par son arrogance placide.

Elle sourit, indulgente, et prend place sur le rocher, invitant son fils de cœur à la rejoindre.

— Luke, tu découvriras que beaucoup de vérités auxquelles nous tenons dépendent avant tout de notre propre point de vue.

Il semble accepter avec réticence le sermon et elle lui laisse le temps de se reprendre, de formuler la deuxième question qui l'obsède depuis que Vader lui a révélé leur parentage.

— Comment as-tu pu aimer ce monstre ? demande le jeune homme, ahuri par le passé qui se dévoile enfin à lui sans ombres ni secrets, l'histoire tragiquement belle de sa propre famille.

— Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, juge-t-elle bon de lui rappeler. Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui s'était retrouvé seul et loin de chez lui suite à des circonstances malheureuses. J'ai fait la promesse d'en faire un Jedi et je l'ai vu grandir pour devenir un homme formidable. Avant de devenir Darth Vader, Anakin était un Jedi tout à fait remarquable… et un ami. Un très bon ami. Le meilleur qui soit.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interroge Luke, toujours plus indiscret.

L'histoire est trop complexe que pour s'y perdre et le temps du plus jeune Jedi est compté.

— Il a fait des erreurs… et j'en ai fait également.

Son erreur avait été de croire qu'Anakin pouvait être sauvé, que son amour aurait été suffisant pour le ramener. Elle ne laissera pas Luke espérer la même chose.

— Je suis désolée, Luke.

Un court silence s'installe, avant que le jeune homme ne réponde, rempli d'une amertume qui est celle d'Anakin :

— Pas autant que moi, Obi-Wan.

49.

La Force passe les prochains jours dans le chaos le plus total. Un instant, elle craint que le plan ne marche pas, de perdre Luke et sa sœur aux mains du mal comme elle a perdu leur père et toutes ses âmes pairs s'agitent devant la détresse de leur Mère. Mais seuls les vivants ont du pouvoir sur l'ici et maintenant – elle n'est qu'une présence, un éventuel guide et elle ne peut pas retenir la main de Luke ni les éclairs de l'Empereur.

(Elle est pourtant persuadée que Vader peut la voir se tenir au milieu de cette salle, le regard triste et le cœur lourd d'anticipation.)

Et soudain, l'équilibre revient. Le Côté Obscur se dissout, régurgité dans les abysses d'où il provient, et la Lumière refait surface, vibrante et chantante et tout est absolument _parfait_, le concert de cris silencieux de joie rend le tout encore plus beau. Plus parfait encore.

Là où se tenait Vader, Anakin est désormais – faible, mourant mais si plein de lumière et d'amour qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être fière devant les accomplissements de son ancien Padawan, devant le _miracle_ qu'il vient de lui offrir.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Obi-Wan est en paix.

50.

Il est devant elle tel qu'il était avant Mustafar. Avant la Chute. Avant que les Ténèbres ne hantent la Force et que la Nuit tombe.

Mais les Ténèbres sont parties, enfin. La Nuit est finie et l'aube se lève sur un nouveau cycle. Un nouvel Ordre, que Luke est destiné à mener. Les enfants d'Anakin sont destinés à cette nouvelle lumière. L'univers ne comprendra jamais véritablement l'histoire du Héros Sans Peur mais peu lui importe tant qu'_elle_ sait.

Et il est devant elle, sous cette forme spectrale et juvénile, les yeux bleus et contrits, des milliers de mots d'excuses dans la tête et rien sur les lèvres, des larmes contenues dans la gorge. Il est devant elle et l'autre – l'Ombre – est mort.

Sans un mot, ce qui fut jadis Obi-Wan Kenobi ouvre en grand des bras immatériels, dans une invitation muette, un pardon silencieux. Elle ne l'incite pas à approcher davantage cependant – il faut que le choix soit sien. Le choix a toujours été sien.

Elle peut voir son conflit intérieur et ne peut qu'espérer qu'il prenne la bonne décision.

Avec des millions d'émotions dans le cœur, ce qui reste d'Anakin Skywalker finit par se jeter dans l'ouverture, ses longs membres sans substance s'enroulant autour de l'illusion d'Obi-Wan. Presque religieusement, il lui demande pardon. Elle lui pardonne. Presque joyeusement, il pleure. Elle sourit et presse leurs corps sans matière, consciente d'avoir finalement atteint l'équilibre. L'harmonie complète, entre ses bras à lui.

— Ne me perds plus, murmure-t-il, la voix hachée de sanglots qui coulent sans larmes.

— Jamais, répond Obi-Wan – elle ne sait pas si elle pleure mais ici, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Le silence perdure encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse, avec tendresse. L'univers frémit de joie et d'anticipation. Il est temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs pairs et de ne plus faire qu'un, dans la Force qui danse autour d'eux. Il est temps pour eux de retrouver ceux qui les ont attendus. Elle continue de sourire. Il laisse échapper une autre larme mais celle-ci est purement de bonheur. Ils ont attendu ce moment toute leur vie.

Avec la tendresse d'une mère qui voit ses enfants chéris réunis à jamais, la Force se referme sur ce qui fut un jour Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, le Héros Sans Peur et sa Vierge de fer.

Leurs mains sont toujours jointes.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
